


Ephemeral Quietus

by Warrior_of_Art3mis



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bella Swan with a Backbone, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Humans, Lesbian Vampires, Multi, Rewrite, Slow Burn, Vampires, Werewolves, diversity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 60,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warrior_of_Art3mis/pseuds/Warrior_of_Art3mis
Summary: When Bella Swan moves to the quiet town of Forks, she expected there to be a lack of excitement but meeting the mystifying Edythe Cullen changes everything. Nobody seems to notice the gray-ish undertone, golden eyes, and captivating nature of the Cullen-Hale family but Bella will go to any lengths to figure them out, specifically Edythe. Bella knows getting to close to the flame guarantees getting burned but she decides to walk through fire anyway.
Relationships: Archie Cullen & Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen & Esme Cullen, Edythe Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen & Rosalie Hale
Kudos: 14





	1. Before the Beginning and After the End

**Author's Note:**

> For a long time, I have wanted to rewrite Twilight and add more diversity; it clearly lacks racial and sexual orientation related representation. Looking back I realized how problematic certain parts of Twilight were, and when Life and Death came out in honor of the tenth-anniversary Twilight and introduced Edythe Cullen, I decided that was my chance to change things up. So without further adieu, I introduce you to my gay af rewrite of Life and Death/Twilight. 
> 
> (Disclaimer: this is a lesbian Life and Death with a few alterations. All rights, of course, go to Stephenie Meyer, the original author. The things I own are my pov change, word adjustments, and character changes.)

Preface 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Despite my normally unremarkable conceptualizations, I’d given quite a bit of thought to death and all that morbid stuff一Though I’d had even more reason to these last few months一even with all my ponderings, I wouldn’t have imagined it quite like this. 

I stared across the long room, into the crepuscular eyes of the hunter, and he looked much too agreeably back at me. At least this was a decent way to die, in place of someone else, in the place of someone I loved more than any appellation that could be given. Noble, even. No, that was much too selfish a thought一this counted for something but it didn’t need too for me to sacrifice myself. 

I knew that if I’d never gone to Forks, I wouldn’t be about to die now. But despite all my ruminations about what was going to happen, I would never regret this decision. When the universe offers you a whole galaxy, it’s okay to grieve what’s lost but it is also okay for it to come to an end. 

The hunter smirked in a way that might have been friendly, kindred even, if not for the shadows casting an eerie glow that elongating his lips into a fixed mannequin-like way. He slowly sauntered forward to grant me my long-awaited torment, which would hopefully prologue a surreptitious death.

  
  


First Sight 

**January 17, 2005**

**━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━**

Bella’s mom drove her to the airport with the windows down all the way; it was the Renée style, after all, to be carefree. Though it was January everywhere else, it was seventy-five degrees in Phoenix, and the sky was an azure blue. Bella had on her favorite t-shirt一the obnoxious orange Camp Half-Blood one with the pegasus on it and all, that Renée had gotten Bella two Christmases ago. It was slightly too long, but that didn’t really matter. She wouldn’t be needing short-sleeved t-shirts anytime soon. 

In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington state, a small town named Forks exists under an intermittent cover of clouds; it rained in the little town fitfully. It was from this town and it’s dispiriting atmosphere that Bella’s mom escaped with her when she was only a few months old; it was uncertain, though, whether it was the actual place or the people at fault for the escape. 

It was that town that Bella would spend a month every summer until she was fourteen. That had been the year Renée finally put her foot down; these past three summers, Bella’s dad, Charlie, vacationed with Bella in California for two weeks alternatively. 

Yet, Bella now found herself self-exiled to Forks for the rest of her high school education. A whole year and a half. A whole eighteen months. It felt like looking out onto the sea and only seeing waves for endless miles. 

And, of course, it was her own decision so she had nobody else to blame. It made it all the harder for Bella to let Renée make her own choices, mistakes, that is. Bella loved Phoenix. She loved the sun and the dry heat and the big, sprawling city. And thus far, living with Renée was where she was needed. 

“You don’t have to do this,” Renée said to her一the hundredth of quite a few times一 just before Bella got to the TSA post. Bella knew that Renée was saying it just as much for her daughter’s sake as for her own comfort. Neither woman was going to directly admit to making some terrible mistake. 

Staring at those wide, worried eyes so much like her own, Bella felt panicked. She had been taking care of Renée for her whole life. Of course, Bella knew there must have been a time where she was in diapers, that she wasn’t in charge of the bills and paperwork, cooking, and general logical decisions but she couldn’t remember it. 

Was leaving Renée to fend for herself really the right thing to do? It had seemed like it was, during the months Bella had struggled toward making the decision. But it felt all kinds of wrong now. Renée had Phil these days, so the bills would get paid on time, there would be food in the fridge, gas in the car, and someone to call when the women got lost. Renée didn’t need Bella. She really didn't...

“I need to go. I might miss the flight,” Bella lied. She had never been a good liar, but she’d been lying so much recently that it sounded convincing. Bella also knew if she didn’t part now, she never would. 

“Tell Charlie I said hi.”

“I will.” 

“I’ll see you soon,” Renée promised. “You can come home whenever you want一I’ll come right back as soon as you need me.” 

Bella knew what it would cost Renée to do that and she was trying to make the right choice so Renée wouldn’t have to. 

“Don’t worry about me,” Bella insisted, “It’ll be great. I love you, Mom.” The word mom sounded foreign on her tongue because Bella had always been the real adult. 

Renée hugged her tightly for a while, and then Bella walked to the security line, but as her back turned from Renée, Bella felt a peculiar sense of relief. It had been so long since she didn’t have to worry about the women, actually, that was wrong一Bella had never once not worried about Renée; she was even then. 

♛ 

Charlie had been very decent about the whole situation. He politely tried to hide his pleasure in the tone of his voice over the phone. It was cause for joy because Bella was coming to live with him permanently for the first time. He’d already gotten her registered for high school and was going to help Bella get a car. 

The initial meeting was going to be awkward, no doubt about it. Neither Bella nor he was what you’d call extroverted一most definitely a necessary quality for living with Renée, who was the sort of person to take initiative when it came to any conversation. What was there to really talk about? Bella and he were so similar that they canceled each other out, but it wasn’t like the topic of Forks and her feelings on it were secret.

When she landed in Port Angeles, it was pouring. Bella most definitely saw it as an omen. Was it a bad one though? The inevitable had happened and now it was time for her to say goodbye to the continual brightness and say hello to a more casual drizzle. 

Charlie was probably waiting for Bella in his cruiser and that was the point where any regular kid would shrink back in embarrassment at least in the movies, but it very clearly wasn’t a movie. Bella had expected it anyway. Charlie was the current Police Chief to the people of Forks, so the car came with a whole load of pride hitched to it. 

Despite her lack of embarrassment when it came to Charlie’s car, she would not want to ride in it day-after-day. So even with her lack of funds, she was not going to be driving around town anytime soon in a car with red and blue flashing lights on top. It was really true that nothing slowed down traffic like a cop and Charlie had eyes so he would see anyone who had been speeding before he pulled up behind them. 

Walking off the plane she spotted Charlie and, awkwardly, stumbled into the classic one-armed hug. 

“It’s really good to see you, Bella,” Charlie said stiffly, trying to smile as he steadied her. They patted each other’s shoulders, embarrassed, and then stepped back with the palpable sigh of relief only an introvert could achieve. 

“You have changed a lot. Taller I see and um… larger too but not in the一you know what I mean kid. Anyway, how’s Renée?” 

“Mom’s doing as well as expected. It’s good to see you, too, Dad.” It was an unsaid rule that she wasn’t supposed to call him Charlie to his face. 

“You really feel okay about leaving her? I know how much she depends on you.” 

It made Bella shrink back a little into herself. Another acknowledged thing in the mess that was their weird family dynamics was Renée’s dependence on Bella. Evidently even Charlie had picked up on her uncertainty to let Renée be on her own, well she had Phil now, Bella reminded herself. 

In the end, both also understood that it wasn’t about her own happiness. There was a reason Charlie had never fought Renée about custody; he knew she needed Bella. 

“Yeah, well, I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t sure,” Bella snapped back a little too harshly. 

Charlie, of course, took everything in tranquil stride. 

“Of course.” 

Bella only had two big duffle bags. Most of Bella’s clothes were to light for the Washington climate一comprised of tank-tops, shorts, and short-sleeved t-shirts. She and Renée had pooled money together in order to supplement her winter wardrobe, but it was still meager. Charlie tried to take both of her bags and eventually, Bella took one and he took one. 

While once again doing the tango, that time about who was going to walk in front of who first, Bella was thrown of balance一not that she was ever really balanced, especially since her puberty growth-spurt. Her foot caught on the lip of the exit door and the bag swung out and hit the guy trying to get in. 

“Oh, sorry. My bad.” 

Bella noticed the guy wasn’t much older than her, and he was a lot shorter, but he stepped up to her chest with his chin raised high. A small woman with hair dyed solid black and eyebrows just as black stared menacingly at her from the man’s side. Bella could tell that the couple wasn’t playing games but luckily Charlie was close, eyeing the short couple wearily.

“Sorry? You’re sorry? Hah!” he snidely snapped and somehow the women seemed genuinely mad about Bella’s apology like it was offensive or something. 

“Er, yeah?” 

“I think we can all just kindly go our ways and forget this happened,” interrupted Charlie. 

The man looked up at Charlie, who was in uniform, with wide eyes. Charlie didn’t even have to say anything more. He just looked plainly at the guy, who backed up and now seemed like a deer in headlights. Without another word, they both quickly walked past Bella and Charlie. 

Bella looked at Chalie and they both just shrugged at the same time. It was funny how they shared most of the same mannerisms even though they hadn’t spent much time together. It must have been a genetic thing. 

“Oh, by the way, I found a good car for you, really cheap,” Charlie announced once they were bucked into the cruiser and on our way. 

“What kind of car?” Bella asked. She was cautious because of the way Charlie had said really cheap with a bit too much enthusasm. 

“Well, it’s a truck, a Chevy.” 

“Where did you find it?” 

“Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?” Charlie questioned. La Push, if she recalled correctly, was a Native American reservation near the coastline. 

“I don’t” 

“He and his wife used to go fishing with us during the summer,” Charlie prompted as if that was supposed to ring a bell. 

“Well anyway, he’s in a wheelchair now,” Charlie continued after an awkward pause, “so he can’t drive anymore and he offered to sell me his truck cheap.” 

“Cheap, is that right? So did he buy it new?” Bella wasn’t about to let the subject down easily. 

“Well, no. I think it was new in the early sixties一or late fifties at the earliest,” he admitted sheepishly. 

“Charlie一I mean, Dad, I don’t really know anything about cars, so I wouldn’t be able to fix anything that broke, and I couldn’t afford a mechanic…” 

“Honestly, Bella, it runs great. They don’t build them like that anymore.” 

“Okay, but are you going to answer my question about how cheap it is?” Bella was about as good at lying as Charlie was at evasion. 

“Well, I kind of already bought it for you. As a welcome home gift.” Charlie looked at Bella with a hopeful expression. 

“You didn’t need to do that, Dad. I was going to buy myself a car.” 

“I don’t mind. I want you to be happy here.” Charlie was looking away from her while he spoke. Another thing Bella and he shared was the lack of feeling comfortable expressing emotions outwardly. 

Bella looked ahead as she responded, “That’s amazing, Dad. Thanks. I really appreciate it.” 

“Well, now, you’re welcome," he mumbled, embarrassed by her thanks; that was another thing to add to the growing similarities pile, neither of them knew how to take compliments. 

The conversation was clearly ended as quickly as it started and both Swan’s looked in front of them out the window. It was really beautiful, actually. Everything was green: the trees were covered in lime green moss, on both the trunks and the branches, and the ground was blanketed by soft-looking ferns. Even the air seemed to have a freshness. 

While looking at the greenery, Bella thought about her recent conversation. A warm feeling was coming from her stomach. It was unusual and completely foreign. Maybe it was nice not to be the one doing everything, the adult. If that was the way it was going to go, well, Bella’s reluctance was starting to leave her, if that said anything. 

  
  
  



	2. Wheels on the Bus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cut the last chapter up because I think making the next part a chapter will give better flow. 
> 
> Also, I just wanted to say on the Renee front, I’m not a fan of character bashing and I think she is just a complex person to portray, so I hope I’m not accidentally character bashing her. My views aren’t the same as Bella’s but I hope you understand why Bella acts and thinks the way she does. 
> 
> Ps: I have and will continue, to make changes to the way Bella describes the weather and what clothes she wears for that weather. I have done extensive research into the area and Meyer doesn’t have the best grasp on the actual climate.

**January 18, 2005**

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

  
  


The first night in Charlie’s house Bella didn’t sleep that well, even after she got her head to stop pondering the abstract concepts of the meaning of life and death. There was a constant oscillating noise of the rain and wind hitting the roof and other things that just were pounding the house. Bella tried to pull an old quilt over her head to quit the nose, later she added a pillow, too. Unfortunately for her, she didn’t even close her eyes until after dusk and by then the rain had stopped, so it was much too quiet for sleep. 

In the morning, thick fog was all Bella could see out her window, and the feeling of claustrophobia crept up on her. Even on the first day, she couldn’t be granted the gift of seeing some sky; it was like what Bella imagined a jail cell to be. 

Breakfast, as expected, was quite with Charlie. He wished Bella good luck at school, and she thanked him, knowing it was all in vain. Good luck tended to avoid her like oil to water. After he left, she sat at the old square oak table in one of the three unmatching chairs and stared at the familiar kitchen, with its dark paneled walls, bright yellow cabinets, and white linoleum floor. Regrettably, but unsurprisingly, nothing had changed. 

Bella remembered how Renée had painted the cabinets eighteen years ago, trying to bring some sunshine into the house. Over the small fireplace in the adjoining, microscopic family room was a row of pictures. First a wedding picture of Charlie and Renée in Las Vegas, surprisingly enough Charlie used to be a hippie too, then one of the three of them in the hospital after she was born, taken by a nurse, followed by the procession of Bella’s school pictures up to last year. Those were embarrassing to look at一the heinous haircuts, the braces years, the acne that had never totally cleared up.   
  


It was impossible, being in that house, not to realize that Charlie had never gotten over her mom. It made Bella uncomfortable. If not for her association with him, Bella would have thought he was still married and living with a kid. Well, maybe she wouldn’t; there was a sense of stepping into a time machine. Everything was just a bit faded in a way that made Bella feel like she was watching through a fogged window. 

She didn’t want to be the kid who got to school early, but Bella knew she couldn’t stay in the house anymore. She put on her jacket一thick, comically snowman like puffer jacket一and Bella headed towards the door to brave the day.

It was just drizzling still, not enough to soak through the thick fabric of her jacket. Before exiting she reached for the house key that was always hidden under the eave by the door, and locked up. Ironically, despite Charlie being a police officer the place the key was hidden was a classic key hiding spot, but the chances of anyone wanting something from the house were slim. 

When Bella stepped outside the sloshing of her very not waterproof converse sounded weird. She missed the sound of sandals or flipflops as they hit the hot cement. Inside the truck, it was nice and dry, if not a little stale as well. Either Billy or Charlie had obviously cleaned it up, but the tan upholstered seats smelled faintly of gasoline and peppermint. The engine started quickly, which was more than relieving, but it was loud, roaring to life and then idling at a volume not suitable for any conversation that might be had in it, in the future. 

The truck was old and it wasn’t a surprise to Bella, although, it was certainly going to gain some interesting looks from the noise alone. The antique radio worked, a bonus Bella hadn’t expected. Finally, after backing out the driveway, the car quieted down a bit, and Bella quickly switched through stations to find something she wanted to listen to. 

♛ 

  
  


Finding the school hadn’t been difficult; like most other things around the area, it was just off the highway. It wasn’t obvious at first sight that it was a school; the only sign, which declared it to be the Forks High School, clued Bella in. It looked like a collection of miss-matching townhouses, built with maroon-colored bricks. There were quite a few trees and shrubs around it and Bella thought it aided to the green atmosphere in Forks. 

Bella slowly drove around until she decided to park by the first building, which had a small sign over the door reading Front Office. No one else had parked there, so Bella was sure it was off-limits, but she decided she would get directions inside instead of circling in the rain like an idiot. Positive thoughts. 

When Bella got inside, it was brightly lit and even warmer than she’d hoped. The office was small; there was a little waiting area with plastic padded folding chairs, an orange-flecked commercial carpet that must have come straight out of the seventies, notices and awards cluttering the corkboards along the walls, and a big clock that was ticking annoyingly loud. 

Plants were everywhere in large pots with plastic beneath them to keep water from getting on the already long gone aforementioned floor. There was a theme of green everywhere Bella looked. The layout of the room would have been open if not for it being cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wires baskets full of papers. There were three desks behind the counter; a middle-aged man with tan skin, long hair, and glasses sat at one. He was wearing a short-sleeved t-shirt, which immediately made Bella feel overdressed for the weather. 

The man glanced up at her. “Can I help you?” 

“I’m Bella Swan一Isabella Swan,” Bella informed him and saw a quick flash of recognition in his eyes. It was expected, already the subject of town scrutiny. The Chief’s daughter, the one with the unstable mom, came home at last. Okay, so maybe some of it was in Bella’s head but it was the idea that counted. 

“Of course,” he said, he dug through a leaning stack of papers on his desk till he found the ones he was looking for, “I have your schedule right here, Isabella, and a map of the school.” He brought several sheets to the counter to show her. 

“Um, I go by Bella, thanks.” 

“Oh, sure, Bella.” 

He went through her classes for her, highlighting the best route to each on the map, and gave Bella a slip to have each teacher sign, which she was to bring back at the end of the day. He smiled at Bella and radiated hope, probably the same as Charlie’s, that she would like it in Forks. Bella tried to smile back as convincingly as she could back. 

She stepped outside to go back to her truck, other students were starting to arrive. She drove around the school and followed the line of traffic. There was a mismatch of old and somewhat new cars, nothing flashy. In Phoenix, Bella’d lived in one of the few lower-income neighborhoods that were included in the Paradise Valley District. 

It was a common thing to see a new Mercedes or Porsche in the District. So needless to say Bella was pretty desensitized to the more frivolous things that in life that others had. The nicest car Bella could identify in this parking lot was a brand-new looking silver Volvo, and it stood out. 

Bella cut the engine as soon as she was in a spot, so the ear-splitting volume wouldn’t draw more attention to her. She looked at the map in the truck, trying to memorize it; hopefully, she wouldn’t have to walk around aimlessly with it out in front of her. The likelihood Bella would get lost was pretty much a guarantee and she tried not to let that freak her out. 

Like a true member of the Antisocial Introverts Club Bella pulled the hood over her face as she walked down the sidewalk, crowded with teenagers in hopes of not being talked to, or noticed for that matter. In her plain black puffer she didn’t stand out, Bella was glad to notice, though there wasn’t much she could do about her height. Bella hunched her soldiers and kept her head down.

Once Bella got around the building that housed the cafeteria, the building she needed to get to, building number three, was easy to spot. She followed two unisex raincoated people through the doors. When Bella got to the classroom she noticed it was relatively small. The people in front of her stopped just inside the door to hang up their coats on a long row of hooks, and Bella decided to copy them. Bella didn’t get a second to see the people’s faces because the teacher’s hand was held out ready for her slip.

Her teacher was a narrow woman with graying hair and dark skin whose desk had a nameplate identifying her as Ms. Mason. She gawked at Bella when she saw the girl’s name一discurging for sure一and Bella could feel the blood rush to her neck, no doubt forming unattractive splotches across her cheeks and neck. 

Bella was the sort of person that when she blushed her whole body turned red in a matter of second, surely making her look like a tomato. The women seeming to feel bad sent her to an empty desk at the back without introducing her to the class. She tried to fold herself into the little desk as inconspicuously as possible. 

It should have been harder for Bella’s new classmates to stare back at her but somehow they managed. Bella kept her eyes down on the reading list the teacher had given her. It was all the school-standard classics: Brontë, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. Bella had chosen, much to her trepidation, to do the AP option in that class last year, so she had already read everything. 

It was comforting to know but also meant she might have to read up on them again for schoolwork because of the parts she undoubtedly forgot. Bella wondered if she could get Renée to send her folder of old essays, but there was a slim chance she would think of that as cheating. It wasn’t really cheating if she had already done all that hard work last year, right? Bella went through various arguments about the morality of it in her head as the teacher droned on. 

When the bell rang, a tan, gangly, skinny Asain boy with chin hair black as an oil slick leaned across the aisle to talk to Bella.

“You’re Isabella Swan, right?” He gave off an excited, maybe a tad to overly hyped, vibe. 

“Bella,” she corrected. Everyone within a three-seat radius felt the need to turn and look at her and did so without trying to hide it. 

“Where’s your next class? I can help if you want?” he asked. 

Bella had to check in her bag. “Um, Government, with Jefferson, in building six” Literally, there was nowhere to look without meeting curious eyes. 

“I’m headed toward building four, I can show you the way.” He seemed nice enough. “I’m Eric by the way,” he added. 

Bella smiled awkwardly, “Thanks for the help.” 

They both got their jackets on and headed out into the steady rain, which had picked up since the morning. Several people were walking too close behind them一and were most definitely eavesdropping or something. Bella was getting paranoid and just plain annoyed. Did none of these people have anything better to do? 

Surprising herself, Bella said loudly while turning to the people behind her, “Can you please walk further away from us.” 

The few people that were behind her looked up in surprise and slowed down their walking but were probably going to listen anyway. Bella sighed, at least she had a false sense of security now. 

Awkwardly clearing his throat Eric asked, “So, this is a lot different than Phoenix, huh? 

“Very.” 

“It doesn’t rain a lot there, does it?” 

“No, it doesn’t.” 

“Cool… cool, what must that be like?” Eric seemed to say more to himself than Bella. 

“Sunny.” 

“I would have expected you to be more tan.” 

“My mother is part albino一from her mother actually.” 

Eric studied Bella’s face and she just looked plainly back at him. It was awkward, but she felt like she owed it to him to at least converse a little since he was trying to lighten Bella’s apparent dark mood. The whole sunny joke hadn’t quite hit correctly, so it seemed like a few months of going down that path, and Bella would forget how to use sarcasm. 

They walked together around the cafeteria, to the south buildings by the gym and Eric continued to lead her through the doors. 

“Well, good luck. It was nice talking to you,” he said politely. 

Usually, people who came at Bella too directly wouldn’t get much out of her but Eric seemed to be trying. At least he was trying. Plus, he had helped Bella to get to her class so she didn’t have to wander around looking for her class.

“Okay, bye.” She waved lamely. 

♛ 

The rest of the day was much the same. In one class Bella had to introduce herself in front of everyone and she stammered, went splotchy, red, then tripped over her shoes on the way to her seat. Very embarrassing. 

It was annoying that in every class the teacher started out calling her Isabella and she had to correct them each time. Logically it wasn’t their fault一Isabella was a normal enough name一but it still grated on her nerves to have to correct them in order to get it shortened. 

When lunchtime came Bella was about at the end of her patience, it was small to start with. A short girl that had light brown hair who was in a few of Bella’s classes had invited her to sit with them for lunch, for which Bella was infinitely grateful so she didn’t have to be the new kid sitting by herself. Everyone in school had been in that position and nobody ever wanted to go up to the new person but apparently, things were different here. 

Bella sat down at the end of a full table with several of the other girl’s friends, who she introduced to Bella一who forgot the people’s names a second later. It was a relief that they seemed to be okay with her inviting Bella into their friend group. Eric, the boy from English, waved at Bella from across the room and she awkwardly waved back. Her tablemates all laughed. None of them seemed to be mean spirited, but Bella settled them all with a cruel gaze that seemed to shut them up pretty fast. So she was doing a fantastic job fitting in. 

Since the atmosphere had gotten real uncomfortable real quick Bella decided to look around her. It was there, sitting in the lunchroom, trying to avoid making conversation with seven curious strangers, that she saw them. 

They didn’t look anything alike. There were, what looked to be, two girls and three boys. Of the three boys, one had a more sinewy build一nicely muscular but not in the way someone taking steroids would and he had dark skin with equally as dark curly hair. 

Another boy was taller, slightly leaner, and had golden honey-blond hair. The last boy was facing Bella so she had a pretty good look at him. He had sly heart-shaped lips, dark pixie cut hair, and mischievous but distant glimmering eyes that were lighter than Bella had seen on any Asian person; they seemed a bit out of place. 

The girls were just as striking and Bella could tell her face was starting to blotch an ugly maroon color. Bella’s heart was about as loud as her Chevy truck and their attractiveness made her want to look away. The tallest one was statuesque with her curves and height. She had a striking figure, the kind a person stopped to look at, the kind that made every girl around her want to be her. Her hair was a deep golden, gently waving to below her shoulders.

The smaller girl had hair between red and brown, but looked totally different than either shade, kind of metallic, bronze color that conveniently and very complementary matched her skin. She looked like the youngest out of the group but could easily pass as a college student. 

Totally different, and yet, they seemed alike. All of them shared an ashy gray undertone. They had dark eyes, well except for the boy with the pixie cut一from Bella’s perspective they seemed almost black一despite their range in skin color, hair color, and height. Their eyes seemed like a juxtaposition to their alienly, but not exactly out of place, angular features. 

Bella couldn’t stop staring because their faces, so different, so similar, were all insanely, inhumanly beautiful. The girls and guys both一beautiful. They all shared an almost androgynous beauty. They had faces that people never saw in real life一well, just in airbrushed magazines and on billboards. Or in a museum, painted by an old master as the face of an angel, or devil. She didn’t even know if they were real. 

She decided the one that attracted her attention the most was the smaller girl with bronze-colored hair and skin. No person should have in reality looked like that and yet they all did.

They sat looking away; away from each other, away from the rest of the students, away from anything at all. While Bella watched, the lighter eyed boy rose with his tray that had an unopened soda and untouched apple一and he walked away with a quick, graceful loup that belonged on a runway. Bella was surprised as he glided through the back door, faster and far more gracefully than she thought possible; the blond boy was quick behind him with equal amounts of speed but also with unsettling predator-like strides. Bella’s eyes darted back to the others, who hadn’t even moved or changed a fraction. 

“Who are those people over there?” Bella asked a girl whose name she had forgotten as she pointed to the corner they were. 

As she looked to where Bella was pointing一though, she could probably guess from Bella's tone一suddenly the girl's eyes fixed on them, the one with bronze hair and skin. The bronze-haired girl’s gaze flicked up just as soon as it took her to glance away, so inhumanly fast. Bella knew her face was blooming patches of red probably creating a blushing record.

In that brief flash of a glance, her face wasn’t interested at all一it was like Bella had called her name, and she looked up involuntarily in response, already having decided not to answer. Bella wondered if they were the type of people that knew their attractiveness and chose to use it as leverage; if they turned up their noses and thought they were too good for the regular person. 

The girl Bella had asked the question to laughed, very uncomfortably, looking down at the table. She muttered, “Those are the Cullens and the Hales. Edythe and Emmett Cullen, Jasper, and Rosalie Hale. The one who left was Archie Cullen and the boy who followed was Japer Hale. They live with Dr. Cullen.” 

Weird names. Old-fashioned. The kinds of names grandparents had一like Bella’s name. Maybe that was a thing in Forks? Small-town names? And then she remembered something else; the girl she was talking to was named Jessica. 

“They’re all very…. Good-looking.” Bella said meekly. Immediately Bella felt guilty. When had she let how people look be the deciding factor of if they were good or not? Thus far her one interaction with a Cullen had been unpleasant… 

“Yeah!” Jess agreed, interrupting Bella from her current stream of thought. “Some of them are together, just so you know一 Rosalie and Emmett. Like dating, you know. I guess it’s not weird since they’re not really related and all…” Jess trailed off.

“So… which ones are the Cullens?” Bella asked, wishing she could fix her overeager tone. “I know you said they’re not related. They don’t look related…. Well, I mean, sort of.” 

“As I said, they’re not. Dr. Cullen is really young. Early thirties. The Cullen kids are all adopted. The Hales一the blonds一are actually brother and sister, twins, I think, and they’re some kind of foster kids.” 

“They look a bit too old to be foster kids.” 

“They are now. Rosalie and Jasper are both eighteen, but they’ve been with Mr. Cullen since they were little. He’s their uncle, I think.” 

“That’s actually kind of amazing一for them to take care of all those kids, when they’re so young and everything.” 

“Oh, definitely,” Jess said with enthusiasm. 

“Have they always lived in Forks?” Bella asked. Bella was pretty sure she would have noticed if they did but her interest was now piqued to learn about the mysterious family, so it didn’t really matter if she hadn’t.

“No. They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska.” 

Bella felt a selfish wave of relief and then a reasonable douse of pity. Pity because despite their looks they were clearly outsiders, possibly self-ostracized outsiders, but outsiders none the less. The relief came from the fact that she wasn’t the only newcomer and definitely not the most interesting. She was willing to bet people would lose interest in her after the first week. Her thoughts soon drifted to the tawny skinned girl. 

“Who is the girl with the reddish-brown hair?” Bella tried to ask casually as she looked in the direction of the girl. Surprisingly, the girl was looking at Bella once again but this time she didn’t look bothered一in fact, she was looking at Bella, not in the gawking way like the other kids had but with a frustrated expression Bella didn’t understand. 

“That’s Edythe Cullen. She’s attractive, sure, but don’t waste your time. She doesn’t go out with anyone, boy or girl,” Jessica said with a touch too much pétillant. 

“I一I.. don’t know… why would you…? What gave you the idea that…”

“Oh my God! I’m so sorry if I misinterpreted.” 

“Well…. You didn’t exactly..” Bella trailed off. She immediately regretted it because Jessica was now waving her eyebrows a bit too suggestively, and Bella had to press her lips together to hide the smile that was slowly growing on her lips. 

♛ 

Jessica walked Bella to her next class and Bella had to stop the girl from running over to Edythe to set them up. It was actually kind of nice to have that type of banter. Bella had never gotten along with someone so quickly much less someone as naturally jubilant as Jess. 

“So if anything happens I want to be the first person who knows, okay?” Jess said as she squeezed Bella’s upper forearm a little too tightly. 

“Um… sure.” 

Bella watched as Jessica walked away from her in the direction of her next class. When she entered the classroom all the tables were filled except for one. There, next to the center aisle, Bella recognized Edythe Cullen by her unique metallic hair and amber skin, sitting next to that single open seat. Bella’s heart started to thump. 

Just as Bella walked down to the empty seat Edythe’s face jerked up toward her’s so fast it started Bella and she jumped back. Edythe’s face had the strangest expression was more than frustrated一it was incandescent, it was maleficent. Bella looked away, stunned, going red. She stumbled over a book in the aisleway and had to catch herself. Presumably, the girls whose book it was, giggled. 

After recovering from her embarrassment Bella noticed she had been right about the eyes. Bella could see now they were black一stygian black. They were too large for the slim and almost cat-like shape. What scared Bella the most was the fact no pupils could be seen一there was no beginning and no end to their depths. 

Of course, neither Edythe nor her had a seating choice because that was the only open seat. Bella was honestly starting to feel infuriated with Edythe. How dare she look at Bella like that and then give no immediate explanation. With a shaking body, Bella held her head high and sat down. She fixed Edythe with a glare, but all the girl did was change her posture oblivious of the burst of bravery Bella just had. 

Edythe was leaning away from Bella, sitting on the extreme edge of her chair and averting her face away from Bella like she had smelled the worst odor in the world. Bella despite herself, sniffed her shirt and body. All Bella smelled was the lavender detergent Renée used on her clothes and her favorite strawberry shampoo. How in the world could that be offensive? If Edythe was allergic to lavender or strawberry all she had to do was tell Bella. Out of spite, Bella kept her chair right where it was, giving Edythe no extra space beside the space the other girl had rudely created.

Throughout the class, Bella shot occasional glances at the strange girl next to her. Edythe never relaxed her rigid position on the edge of her chair, still continuing to sit as far away from Bella as possible, even going so far as to hide her face with her hand, sweater, or some combination. 

Eventually, Edythe just used her hands to cover her face and had her white sweater pushed up to her elbows. Edythe’s hand was clenched into a fist laying on her thigh, Bella could see tendons in her hand popping out. Also, since Edythe’s sweater was low on her arms Bella could see the way the girls’ forearms flexed with surprising strength. The class seemed to drag on and on. Despite Bella’s indignation at Edythe’s disrespect, Bella couldn’t help but find it perpetually annoying that even acting the way she was Edythe still seemed to be beguiling. 

By the end of the class, the teacher was passing some papers back to certain students and the teacher handed Bella one to give to Edythe. Bella couldn’t help but glance back at Edythe as she slid the paper over and instantly Bella’s anger was ignited again. Edythe was looking at Bella with her megalithic eyes every bit filled with repugnance. As Bella stared Edythe down, the phrase if looks could kill came to her mind. 

As if prompted Bella asked, “Do you have a problem with me or something?” 

At that moment, the bell rang loudly, making Bella jump, and Edythe Cullen was still looking at Bella with her mouth partly open. As if tasting something unpleasant in the air, Edythe was out of the room. 

“Rude…” 

Bella was pretty sure that Edythe had a good reason, hopefully, she did. The fact was, Bella felt agitated. Why should she feel agitated, though? Bella knew she hadn’t done anything wrong. 

“Are you Isabella Swan?” a male voice asked. 

Bella looked up to see a cute, baby-faced boy with beige skin and curly medium brown hair with bleached blond tips carefully gelled into orderly ringlets, smiling at her in a friendly way. At least one person was Team Bella and didn’t think she smelled bad.

“I go by Bella, actually,” she corrected him, smiling back. 

“I’m Mike.” 

“Hi, Mike…” 

“Do you need any help finding your next class?” 

“I’m headed to the gym. I can probably find it.” 

“That’s my next class, too,” Mike said. “So we can just walk there together if you want to?” 

“Uh, sure.” 

They walked and talked on their way to the gym and he supplied most of the conversation, which relieved Bella. Apparently, Mike had lived in California till he was ten, so he got how Bella felt about the sun. It turned out that he was in her English class also. Bella had met the most amount of nice people in a day than she ever had: Eric, Jess, and now Mike. 

Before they entered the gym building Mike asked, “Did you stab Edythe Cullen with a pencil or what? I’ve never seen her act like that.” 

Oh great, apparently other people were tuned into Edythe’s actions. At least Bella knew it wasn’t all in her head now, and in addition, Bella knew it wasn’t Edythes natural behavior. Wanting to know where the conversation would go Bella decided to act ignorant. 

“The girl I sat next to in Biology?” 

“Yeah,” Mike said. “She looked like she was in pain or something.” 

“I don’t know what was up with her,” Bella responded. “I’ve never spoken to her. Much less stabbed her with a pencil.” 

“I guess she was just being unusual then. More unusual than usual一I mean.” Mike stood there for a second longer than necessary and he clearly wanted to say something. “If I got to sit by you, I would have talked to you.”

Bella decided to take that innocently and smiled at him before walking through the doors in the direction of the girls’ locker room. Mike was kind and hopefully liked Bella in the friend way. Sadly, his kindness wasn’t enough to wash away Bella’s frustration and overall peculiarity of the last hour. 

♛ 

At home, only two years of P.E. were required. There P.E. turned out to be mandatory all four years. P.E. was Bella’s own special version of hell. By the end of the period, everybody knew to avoid putting her on their team. Bella had the height required for a game like volleyball, which was what they played, but she had the coordination of a newborn baby. Also, her overall social skills lacked a lot, so she didn’t really try to talk to anybody and that made a class like P.E. a hormonal alpha leader filled sweat session. 

When the final bell rang Bella practically ran out to change asap and made her way just as fast to the office in order to return the paperwork given earlier. When Bella walked into the warm office, she almost turned around and walked back out. Oh, no way in hell did she want to deal with Edythe again because there stood Edythe Cullen at the desk in front of her. 

Edythe seemed to stiffen at the sound of Bella’s entrance but proceeded with her conversation. Bella ended up placing herself pressed against the back wall, waiting for the receptionist to be free. Edythe was arguing with him in a low, velvet voice. It didn’t take a particularly keen person to get the gist. She was trying to trade sixth-period Biology to any other time and Bella knew why. What an impertinent girl. 

How could a stranger take such a sudden, intense dislike to her? Bella was pretty sure she wasn’t interesting enough for something like hate to be directed in her direction. The door opened again, and the cold wind suddenly gusted through the room, rustling the papers on the desk, making Bella’s hair fly up. All the person who came in did was put a paper into the wire basket and walk out again. By then Edythe Cullen had turned and slowly glowered at Bella一her face still comically idyllic. 

The strangest thing happened and for an instant Bella felt genuine terror, raising the hairs to their full length on her arms. It was as if Edythe was about to pounce on Bella, or worse, lure Bella off of her own accord. 

She turned to the receptionist and said, “Never mind, then. I can see that it’s impossible. Thank you so much for your help.” Edythe didn’t seem one bit thankful but she turned on her heel without hesitation and promenaded out the door.

Bella went up to the desk, her face white for once instead of red, and handed the receptionist the signed slip. 

“How did your first day go, dear?” 

“Fine,” Bella said through gritted teeth, not even caring how unconvinced the older man looked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! that took a whole day to write part of a chapter. Hope you enjoyed it ;)


	3. Open Book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you don’t think Bella’s too OOC. I do like myself a strong Bella portrayal.

**January 19th-24th, 2005**

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

  
  


The next day was better but strangely Bella still felt unsettled. It was good in the way that it wasn’t raining yet, though the clouds were dense and angry looking. It also came as a relief that Bella knew what to expect of the day. Mike even came to sit by her in English, and walked with her to her next class, with Honors Art Association member Eric smiling by her side all the way there; it was kinda flattering having two guys chaperone her一even if it was unnecessary. 

She would have to keep a close eye on the boys to make sure it didn’t go outside of friend territory and if it did Bella was ready to stop it in its tracks but maybe she was just getting an inflated ego.

An additional perk if the day was people didn’t stare at her quite as much as they had previously. She sat with her newfound big group of friends: Mike, Eric, Jessica, and a few others whose names and faces Bella now memorized. Bella finally felt that she was running instead of tripping. 

It wasn’t perfect because she was still tired; Bella just couldn’t seem to get sleep with the rain beating the house. The day took a turn when Ms. Varner called on her in Trig when Bella hadn’t raised her hand and then to make matters worse she gave the wrong answer. To add more misery Bella had to play volleyball again, and had stumbled into her two teammates then proceeded when it was her turn to volley, hit those same two teammates with the ball. 

The part that made her queasy was the fact Edythe Cullen was nowhere to be seen at school; Bella was at least partially sure that it was Edythe who had been mean and not her. All morning Bella tried not to think about lunch or Biology, not wanting to remember the hate-filled stares. 

Bella wanted to confront Edythe and demand to know her problem was, and while she lay awake in bed, Bella even imagined what she would say. She knew herself all too well to believe she would have the confidence to do it. Maybe if Edythe hadn’t been so august Bella would. 

Bella, who was fake listening to Jess's chattering, was sweeping the place with her eyes for Edythe. Bella saw Edythe’s adopted siblings were sitting together at the same table as before and she was not present. 

Mike quickly intercepted them and steered the girls to his table. Jess seemed thrilled by Mike’s attention and his friends quickly joined at the table too. Bella tried to tune into the conversations around her, but she was still unsettled, waiting for Edythe’s arrival. Bella hoped that Edythe would simply ignore her when she came, and she knew she was making a big deal out of it but maybe not since Edythe had regarded her like a highly contagious virus. Edythe didn’t come, and Bella found herself getting tenser and tenser. 

Bella walked to Biology with false confidence when, by the end of lunch, Edythe still hadn’t shown. She had hesitated for a second at the door, but Edythe wasn’t there, either. Bella exhaled and went to her seat. Mike followed, talking about the upcoming trip to the beach. He lingered by Bella’s desk till the bell rang, then he smiled at her wistfully and went to sit down. 

She didn’t want to be arrogant, but she was pretty sure Mike was into her, which was an uncomfortable feeling to say the least一with it not being able to be reciprocated and all. Guys hadn’t noticed Bella at home and girls certainly didn’t either. He was attractive but she wouldn’t ever be attracted and Bella really didn’t want him to overstep for both their sakes. 

Bella was only partly glad that she had the desk to herself, that Edythe wasn’t sitting there. It was obviously Bella’s doing that Edythe was gone, but Bella couldn’t stop her stupid hormones from raging when it came to her newest girl crush. At least a crush was a crush and she would get over it eventually. Edythe’s recent attitude was only going to aid with that.

♛ 

When the school day was finally done, and the patches of red fading out of her face from the latest volleyball incident, Bella changed quickly back in to her jeans and mossy green sweater. She rushed from the locker room and hurried to the parking lot. It was crowded with students who had the same idea as her一to get out of school in the least amount of time. Bella got to her truck and dug through her backpack to make sure she had what she needed. 

It was no secret that Charlie couldn’t cook much besides fried eggs and bacon. Last night, she’d demanded to be assigned kitchen detail for the duration of her stay. He was more than willing to let Bella take over, and a quick search revealed he had no non-expired food in the house. So Bella had her grocery list and cash prepared in her bag and was about to go to the closest grocery store. 

Bella gunned the thunderous engine to life, ignoring the heads that turned in her direction and backed into a place in the line of cars that were waiting to exit the parking lot. As she waited, trying to pretend the ear splitting rumble was coming from someone else’s car, she saw two Cullens and the Hale twins walking up to their car. It was a shiny new looking Volvo.

They looked at her noisy truck as she passed them, just like everyone else. The curvy blond girl一Rosalie, caught Bella looking and the way her eyes narrowed made Bella blush and then punch the gas. Unfortunately, the truck didn’t go any faster, so the engine just grumbled even louder. 

♛ 

It turned out the grocery store was not far from the school, a few streets south, off the highway. It was nice to be inside a supermarket; it felt normal. Bella had always done the shopping at home for essential stuff, and she easily fell into the familiar pattern of the job. The store was big enough that she couldn’t hear the tapping of the rain on the roof to remind her where she was, and for a second Bella let go of all thoughts of Edythe Cullen from her head. 

♛ 

When Bella got home, she unloaded all the groceries, organizing the cupboards until everything was in a place that made sense and that she could remember. Charlie’s old system couldn’t even be considered a system. She hoped Charlie wouldn’t mind, that he wasn’t particular about his kitchen the way she was. Once Bella was satisfied with the organization, she worked on prep for dinner. 

Call it a sixth sense but Bella had one about Renée. Bella had realized it as she was sticking the marinade-covered tofu into the fridge, that she hadn’t let her know she’d made it yesterday. Renée was most definitely freaking out. 

She ran up the stairs two at a time and fired up the old computer in her room. It took a minute to wheeze to life and then she had to wait for a connection. Once she was online, three messages showed up in her in-box. 

“Bella,” Renée had started out on the first one: 

_Write to me as soon as you get in. Tell me how your flight was. Is it raining? I miss you already. I’m almost finished packing for Florida, but I can’t find my pink blouse. Do you know where I put it? Phil says hi._

_Mom_

Bella sighed in distress. The second one was sent six hours after the first.

_Bella,_

_Why haven’t you e-mailed me yet? What are you waiting for?_

_Mom_

The last was from that morning. 

_Isabella Swan,_

_If I haven’t heard from you by 5:30 p.m. today I’m calling Charlie_

She checked the clock. She still had an hour, but Renée was known for jumping the gun.

_Mom,_

_It’s okay, I’m okay. Don’t do anything rash!_

_Bella_

She sent that, and then started on another one.

_Everything is going fine. Yes, it’s raining. I’m sorry for not getting back to you, I forgot. School is fine. I’m just learning the rhythm and it’s starting to get repetitive already. I met some kids who sit by me at lunch._

_Your shirt is at the dry cleaners and you were supposed to pick it up Friday._

_Charlie bought me a truck, can you believe it? It’s awesome. It’s old, but sturdy, which is good, you know?_

_I miss you, too. I’ll write again soon, but I can’t guarantee to check it consistently. Remember to relax and breathe._

_I love you,_

_Bella._

After the email was sent Bella heard the front door bang open, and she hurried downstairs to take the potatoes out and put the tofu on broil. 

“Bella?” her father called out when he heard her on the stairs. 

She allowed a moment to think, _who else would it be_? 

“Hey, Dad, welcome home.” 

“Thanks.” He hung up his gun belt and stepped out of his boots as Bella moved around the kitchen. 

As far as she was aware, he’d never shot the gun on the job, but he kept it ready anyway. When she’d come there as a child, he would always remove the bullets as soon as he walked in the door. Bella guessed he must consider her old enough now not to shoot herself by accident. 

“What’s for dinner?” he asked warily. Renée was an imaginative cook, when she bothered, and her experiments weren’t usually edible. So Bella was sad, but not surprised, that he seemed to remember that far back. 

“Tofu and potatoes,” Bella answered. Charlie looked relieved. 

He obviously felt awkward standing in the kitchen doing nothing, so he lumbered into the living room to watch TV while she worked. Bella and he were both more comfortable in mutually appreciative silence. Bella went back to making the salad while the tofu cooked, and set the table. She called him when dinner was ready, and he sniffed appreciatively as he walked into the room but eyed the tofu suspiciously. 

“Smells good, Bella.”

“Thanks.” 

They ate in silence for a few minutes. It wasn’t awkward. Both of them liked the quiet. In a lot of ways, they were good roommates. 

“So, how did you like school? Make any friends?’ he asked as he was taking seconds. 

“Well, I have a few classes with this girl named Jess. I sit with her friends at lunch. Also, there’s this guy, Mike, who’s friendly. People seem generally nice.” With the exception of you-know-who and not the Voldemort kind. 

They ate in silence for another few minutes. 

“Hey, do you know the Cullen family?” Bella asked, trying and failing to sound casual but didn’t seem to matter because Charlie immediately replied. 

“Dr. Cullen’s family? Sure he’s a great man.” 

“They kids seem to have a… hard time fitting in at school.” 

Bella was surprised to see Charlie’s face get red, the way it always does when he’s riled up. 

“People in this town,” he muttered. “Dr. Cullen is a brilliant surgeon who could probably work in any hospital in the world, making ten times the salary he gets here,” he continued, getting progressively louder. “We’re lucky to have him一lucky that his wife wanted to live in a small town. He’s an asset to the community, and all of those kids are well behaved and polite. I had my doubts, when they first moved in, with all those adopted teenagers. I thought we might have some problems with them. But they’re all very mature一I haven’t had one speck of trouble from any of them. That’s more than I can say for the children of some folks who have lived in this town for generations. The Cullens stick together the way families should一camping trips every other weekend…. Just because they’re newcomers, people have to talk.”

Bella was stunned by Charlie’s unexpected boisterousness on the topic. It was the longest speech Bella ever heard Charlie make. He must feel strongly about whatever people were saying, and she almost felt bad for her reaction to Edythe even though it had nothing to do with other people’s _talks_. 

She tried to backpedal. “They seem nice enough. I just noticed how they kept to themselves.” 

They lapsed into silence once again as they finished eating. Charlie cleared the table while she started on the dishes. He went back to the TV, and after she finished washing the dishes by hand一no dishwasher一Bella went upstairs to work on her math homework. She could already feel a tradition in the making, and that night for the first time Bella fell into an unbothered sleep. 

♛ 

The rest of the week was uneventful. She got used to the routine of her classes. By Friday Bella was able to recognize, if not name, almost all the kids in her classes. In Gym, people had finally learned not to send the ball in her direction, and Bella gladly stayed out of their way. 

Edythe Cullen didn’t come back to school. Every day, Bella watched, pretending she wasn’t looking, waiting, until the Cullens entered without her. Then Bella could relax and join in the conversation. Most recently it revolved around the trip to La Push Ocean Park that Mike was putting together. Bella was invited, and she agreed to go, more out of politeness than a strong urge to hit the beach. 

By that Friday Bella was totally comfortable entering her biology class, no longer worried that Edythe would show. For all Bella knew, she’d dropped out of school. Bella tried not to think about Edythe, but she couldn’t totally erase the worry that she was responsible for Edythe’s continued absence. 

Bella’s first weekend in Forks continued without incident. Charlie worked most of the time, and Bella wrote her mom overly cheerful emails, got homework done, and cleaned up the house. Even though the rain stayed soft and quiet over the weekend the topic of Edythe nagged on her brain. 

♛ 

People greeted Bella in the parking lot Monday morning. She didn’t know all their names but still smiled at everyone so much her cheeks hurt. It was colder that morning, but at least it wasn’t raining. In English, Mike took his new-normal seat by her side. All in all, Bella was feeling a lot more comfortable than she had thought she would feel by that point. More comfortable than she had ever expected to feel there.

When they walked out of class, the air was full of swirling bits of white. Bella could hear people shouting excitedly to each other, and the wind was freezing her checks, her nose. 

“Wow,” Mike said. “It’s snowing.” 

Bella looked at the little cotton fluffs that were building along the sidewalks and swirling erratically past her face. 

“Yeah, it is.” 

He looked curious. “Don’t you like snow?” 

“Honestly I don’t know. I thought it was supposed to come down in flakes一you know, each one unique and all that? These just look like the ends of Q-tips.” 

  
Haven’t you ever seen snow before?” he asked. 

“Sure I have.” Bella paused. "It looks like ripoff Hallmark Christmas movie snow. But anyway, yes, I have seen snow一on TV.” 

Mike laughed. And then a big, wet ball of dripping snow smacked into the back of his head. They both turned to see where it came from. Bella suspected Eric, who was walking away, his back toward them一in the wrong direction for his next class. Mike had the same idea. 

Bella bent over and began scraping together a pile of white mush. 

“We are going to get him back, okay?” Bella said as she kept scrapping more snow on the pitiful sphere. Mike nodded solemn, his eyes on Eric’s back. 

♛ 

After Spanish, Bella was walking to the cafeteria quickly because she had gotten her snow quota for a whole lifetime, and she made sure to keep a sharp lookout for balls of flying mush coming from every direction. Bella had her binder in her hands, ready to use it as a shield. Jess thought she was hilarious but Bella kept a mean look on her face that stopped Jess from lobbing a snowball at Bella herself. 

Mike caught up to them as they walked in the doors, laughing, his usually sleek curls turning frizzy from the wet snow. He and Jess ended up talking animatedly about the snow fight as they got in line to buy food. Bella glanced toward the Cullen-Hale table out of habit. And then Bella couldn’t help but freeze where she stood. There were five people at the table. 

Jess pulled on her arm. 

“Hey? Bella? What do you want?” 

She could feel her ears getting hot. She had no reason to feel ashamed. She hadn’t done anything wrong, Bella reminded herself. It was Edythe who had been cruel. 

“Nothing, thanks,” Bella answered. She grabbed a soda bottle as she caught up to the end of the line. 

“Aren’t you hungry?” Jess asked. 

“Not really, as of right now at least.” 

Jess gave Bella a weary look and continued to get her lunch. Bella decided to wait for them to get their food and then she followed them to the table, her eyes anywhere but the back corner of the cafeteria. Bella drank her soda slowly, stomach churning. Twice Mike asked, with a concerned tone, how Bella was feeling. She told him it was nothing, but Bella wondered self-pityingly if she should play it up and escape to the nurse’s office for the next hour. 

Bella wondered where all her one-week built confidence had gone. Edythe hadn’t just glared at Bella, she’d actually recoiled away from the girl. So Bella felt it was in her right to get an explanation and most certainly an apology. Reluctantly, Bella let herself have one glance at the Cullen-Hale family table. Just to read the mood and all. Bella kept her head turned strategically so she could glance out of the side of her eye without looking suspicious. 

None of them were looking her way. Bella turned her head to face them a bit more. The crazy thing was they were actually laughing. Laughing. Not like the statues they had been in the past. Edythe, Jasper, and Emmett all had their hair entirely saturated with melting snow. Archie and Rosalie were leaning away as Emmett shook his dripping hair toward them, leaving a wide spray of splatters across the front of his sibling jackets. 

They were enjoying the snowy day, just like everyone else. Only they looked more like a scene from a movie on a totally different level than Bella and her friends but it wasn’t that fact that struck her the most. It was really weird for Bella to see them acting in an uncharacteristically emotional way. They actually seemed their age for once. 

Aside from the laughter and playfulness, there was something different, and Bella couldn’t quite figure out what the difference was. Bella examined Edythe, comparing her to previous personal memories of last week. Edythe’s skin was less pale, Bella decided一flushed from a snow fight maybe? Edythe’s hair was darker, wet and slicked down against her head. But there was something else. Bella forgot to pretend she wasn’t staring as she tried to put her finger on the change. 

“What are you staring at, Bella?” Jess asked. 

At that precise moment, Edythe’s eyes flashed over Bella’s. Bella turned her head completely toward Jess, shifting her shoulders in the other girls direction as well. Jess leaned away, surprised, and uncertain of what to do by Bella’s sudden invasion of her personal space. Bella was sure, though, that in an instant their eyes had met, that Edythe didn’t look angry or disgusted like she had the last time Bella had seen her. She just looked curious again, unsatisfied in some way. 

“Bella! Edythe Cullen is staring at you,” Jess said excitedly, looking over Bella’s shoulder. 

“She doesn’t look angry, does she?” Bella couldn’t help but ask. 

“Not at all,” Jess said and Bella could tell she was suddenly getting hyped, then she smiled abruptly, “What did you do, ask her out?” 

“No! Of course not! I’ve never talked to her and you know it. I just… she doesn’t like me much,” Bella admitted. Bella kept her body angled toward Jess, but the back of her neck had goosebumps and she could feel eyes on her. 

“The Cullens don’t like anybody… maybe that’s wrong, they don’t notice anybody enough to like them. But she’s still staring at you and I just know you have a chance with her!” 

“Dude, stop looking at her,” Bella insisted, blushing furiously. 

Jess snickered but looked away very slowly. Mike interrupted them then一he was planning an epic battle of the blizzard in the parking lot after school and wanted them to join. Jess and she agreed enthusiastically, The way he looked at them and she had little doubt that he would be up for anything they suggested. 

For the rest of the lunch hour, Bella very carefully kept her eyes anywhere but Edythe. It was good to know Edythe wasn’t looking at Bella like she wanted to murder her, so Bella was going to go into Biology with her head heald high again. Bella couldn’t stop her stomach from twisting at the thought of sitting next to Edythe again though. 

Bella was going to walk with Mike to class as per usual一he was a popular target for snowballs earlier一but when they got to the door, everyone groaned in unison. It was raining, washing all the traced of the snow away in clear, icy ribbons down the side of the walkway. Mike kept up a string of complaints on the way to building four. 

Once inside the classroom, Bella was relieved that Edythe’s chair was still empty. It gave her a minute to morally boost herself. Mrs. Banner was walking around the room, distributing one microscope and box of slides to each table. 

The class still had a few minutes before it started, and the room buzzed with conversation. Bella just tried to keep out of her head and her eyes away from the door, doodling idly on the cover of her notebook. Bella heard very clearly when the chair next to her moved but she kept her eyes focused on the pattern she was drawing. 

“Hello,” said a quiet, musical voice. 

Bella looked up with a scrunched brow. Edythe Cullen was talking to her civilly? Edythe was still sitting as far away from Bella as the desk allowed, but her chair was angled toward Bella. Her hair was dripping wet and tangled. Her face looked friendly, open, a slight smile on her full, pink lips. But here long eyes were careful. 

“My name is Edythe Cullen,” she continued. “I didn’t have a chance to introduce myself last week, You must be Bella Swan.” 

Bella’s mind was racing. Why was Edyth’s trying to play nice now? Did she want something from Bella? The fact was, Bella was not about to let Edythe’s disrespect from last week go away with one infuriatingly perfect smile.

“Actually you did have a chance. I know who you are. I think everyone knows your name. I’m not sure what you want but I need and would like an apology or an explanation for last week. Other people noticed it too.” 

Edythe looked surprised and laughed awkwardly. “I’m sorry if I was impolite before. I had no intent to harm you.” 

It infuriated Bella how Edythe moved passed the incident with blasé concern. 

“Well, you did.” 

“Oh,” Edythe said as she let the subject drop. Bella looked away awkwardly. 

Luckily, Mrs. Banner started class at that moment. Bella tried to concentrate as the teacher explained the lab they would be doing that day. The slides in the box were out of order. Working as lab partners, they had to separate the slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis they represented and label them accordingly. The pairs weren’t supposed to use their books. In twenty minutes, Mrs. Banner would be coming around to see who had it right. 

“Get started,” Mrs. Baner commanded. 

“Can I go first, partner?” Edythe asked. Bella looked up to see Edythe’s smile a dimpled smile and it made Bella want to kiss her and also puke一that was not a good combination. 

“Okay.” 

Edythe studied the first slide for a quarter of a second一maybe less.

“Prophase.”

She switched out the slide for the next, then paused and looked up at Bella. 

“Or do you want to check?” she challenged. 

Damn, that was hot. 

“Nope” Bella replied. 

Edythe wrote the word Prophase neatly on the top line of their worksheet. Edythe’s handwriting was perfect, like she’d taken classes in penmanship or something. Did anyone still do that? 

Edythe barely glanced through the microscope at the second slide, then wrote Anaphase on the next line, looping her A like it was calligraphy, like she was addressing a wedding invitation. Edythe would have to do the invitations for Renée’s wedding. Bella had printed the labels in a fancy script font that didn’t look anything as elegant as Edythe’s handwriting. 

Edythe moved the next slide into place, while Bella took advantage of her diverted attention to stare and maybe find what was different about her face. 

Suddenly Edythe’s head flipped up, eyes to the front of the class, just before Mrs. Banner called out, “Miss Cullen?” 

“Yes, Mrs, Banner,” Edythe said as she slid the microscope toward Bella as she spoke. 

“Perhaps you should let Ms. Swan have an opportunity to learn?” 

“Of course, Mrs. Banner.” 

Edythe turned and gave Bella a prompting look. 

Bella bent down to look through the eyepiece. She could sense Edythe was watching一only fair, considering how Bella had been inspecting Edythe but it made Bella feel awkward, like just inclining her head was a clumsy move.

“Metaphase,” Bella said. 

“Do you mind if I look?” Edythe asked as Bella started to remove the slide. Her hand caught Bella’s, to stop Bella, as she was speaking. Edythe’s fingers were ice-cold, like she’d been holding them in a snowdrift before class. But that wasn’t why Bella jerked her hand away so quickly. When Edythe touched Bella, it stung her hand like a low-voltage electric shock. 

“My bad,” Edythe murmured, quickly pulling her cold hand back, though she continued to reach for her microscope. Bella watched her, a little dazed, as Edythe examined the slide for another tiny fraction of a second.

“Metaphase,” Edythe agreed, then slid the microscope back to Bella. 

Bella tried to exchange slides, but they were too small or Bella’s fingers were too big and she ended up dropping both. One fell on the table and the other over the edge but Edythe caught it before it could hit the ground.

“Sorry,” Bella exhaled, mortified. 

“It’s no problem.” 

Edythe’s calligraphed the words Metaphase and Telophase into the last two lines of the worksheet. They had finished before anyone else was close. Bella could see Mike and his partner comparing two slides again and again, and another pair had their book open under the table. It left Bella with nothing to do, and Bella noticed Edythe was staring at her with that same stance look of frustration. 

“Did you get contacts?” Bella said and then realized she said out loud, not as a rhetorical question to herself, but actually to Edythe. 

Edythe seemed understandably startled by Bella’s sudden question. 

“No.” Edythe shrugged and looked away. 

Bella knew for a fact there was something different. She had not forgotten one detail of the first time Edythe had glared at her like she wanted Bella dead. Bella could still see the flat black color of Edythe’s eyes一so jarring against the background of her tan skin. Edythe's eyes were completely different in shade: a strange gold, darker than butterscotch, but with the same warm tone. It was the timbre Archie’s eye had been last week. 

They weren’t supposed to be related, right? Bella didn’t understand how the eye change was possible, unless Edythe was lying for some reason about the contacts. Bella looked at Edythe and noticed her hands were clenched in fists again. 

“So, Edythe...,” Mrs. Banner began. 

“Bella identified half the slides,” Edythe said before Mrs. Banner could finish. 

Mrs. Banner looked at Bella now; her expression skeptical. 

“Have you done this lab before?” the teacher asked.

Bella shrugged, “Not with onion root.” 

Mrs. Banner nodded. “Were you in an advanced placement program in Phoenix?” 

“Yes.” 

“Well,” Mr’s Banner said after a moment, “I guess it’s good you two are lab partners." She mumbled something else Bella couldn’t hear as she walked away. Bella didn’t really feel he needed to explain to Mrs. Banner that she had accidentally been placed in an AP Science course and was too intimidated to talk to her school counselor about it, so Bella just stayed with it. Fortunately, she had a knack for the sciences. 

“Is it possible we could start over? I really do apologize for any of my past actions.” Edythe asked. Bella had the odd feeling that Edythe was forcing herself to make small talk. It was like she had overheard Bell’s conversation with Jess at lunch and was trying to prove her wrong. Which was unlikely given the distance between their two tables. 

“Um, sure.” 

“Great, so you don’t like the cold.” It wasn’t a question. 

“Or the wet. At least most of the time. Snow’s okay.” 

“Forks must be a difficult place for you to live,” Edythe mused. 

“It’s complicated,” Bella muttered. 

Edythe looked riveted by Bella’s response, for some reason Bella couldn’t fathom. Edythe’s face was such a distraction that Bella tried not to look any more than courtesy absolutely demanded. 

“I think I can keep up,” Edythe said. It made Bella pause for a long moment and then she made the mistake of meeting Edythe’s gaze. The others' long, dark gold eyes confused Bella, and she answered without thinking. 

“My mother got remarried,” Bella said. 

“That doesn’t sound complex,” Edythe disagreed, but her tone was suddenly sofer. “When did that happen?” 

“Last September.” Bella couldn’t keep the sadness out of her voice. 

“And you don’t like him,” Edythe guessed, her voice still kind. 

“This is getting a bit personal, but no, he’s fine.” 

“I apologize, we can stop if you want but I don’t really understand,” Edythe admitted, and her eyebrows pushed together. Edythe seemed more focused on the fact than she should be able to comprehend it.

Why was Bella explaining this to her? Edythe stared at her, waiting.

“She had to stayed with me at home but was unhappy because his job required him to move around a lot and thus she didn't get to see him often, so I just subtracted myself from the equation.” 

“But now you’re unhappy,” Edythe pointed out. 

“And?” Bella challenged. 

“It doesn’t seem fair.” Edythe shrugged, but her eyes were still intense. 

Bella laughed. “Haven’t you heard? Life isn’t always fair.” 

“I believe I have heard that somewhere before,” Edythe agreed dryly. 

“So that’s it,” Bella insisted, wondering why Edythe was still staring at her in that strange way. Her head tilted to the side, and her golden eyes seemed to laser right through the surface of Bella’s skin. 

“I don’t entirely understand you.” 

Their newfound friendship just kept getting weirder and weirder. Bella frowned. "Why would you want to?” 

“That's a good question,” Edythe said and she sighed. 

“Did I一am I annoying you?” Bella asked. The tables turned in a matter of a few minutes and now Bella felt like the guilty one. 

Edythe shook her head and smiled with half her mouth, “No, if anything, I’m annoyed with myself.”

“Why?”

Edythe tilted her head to the side. “Reading people… it usually comes very easily to me. But I can’t一I guess I don’t know quite what to make of you. Is that funny?” 

Bella had to flatten her grin. “More… expected, actually. My mom always says I’m a closed book. According to her, you can’t ever tell what I’m ever thinking. It frustrates her sometimes一it’s a trait I share with my dad.”

Speaking of frustration, Edythe’s smile vanished and she half glared into Bella’s eyes, not angry life before, just intense. As if she was motivated by the bit of information to try harder to read Bella. Then Edythe switched gears abruptly and was back to smiling again.

“I suppose I’ve gotten overconfident.” 

Bella was unsure of what to say. “Sorry?” 

Edythe laughed, the sound was like music, though, Bella couldn’t think of the instrument that compared to it. When Mrs. Banner called the class to order, Bella was relieved to put her attention elsewhere. Almost nothing was curler than unreciprocated feelings and that especially went for the very common crushes on people of the same gender.

Bella wondered if she had really detailed her life to the bizarre, but the captivating girl who might or might not still hate her. Edythe seemed too interested in what Bella had to say, but now she could see, from the corner of her eye, that Edythe was leaning away from her again, Edythe’s hands gripping the edge of the table with unmistakable tension. So much for putting things behind them. 

Bella tried to focus as Mrs. Banner went through the lab with transparencies on the overhead projector but Bella’s thoughts were far away from the lecture, and when the bell rang, Edythe rushed as swiftly and gracefully from the room as she had last Monday. And, like last Monday, Bella stared at her with anger. Mike got to Bella’s side quickly. 

“That was awful,” he said. “They all looked exactly the same. You’re lucky you had Edythe for a partner.” 

“She did know her way around an onion root but not, apparently, a conversation.”

“Huh, I thought she seemed friendly enough today,” Mike commented as they shrugged on their raincoats. He sounded like he was trying to be hopeful for Bella’s sake.

♛ 

At the end of the day, the rain was just mist and Bella walked to the parking lot and she noticed it was still pretty damp by the time she finally got into the truck. Bella turned the heat up as high as it could go, for once not caring about the mind-numbing roar of the engine. 

As she looked around her to make sure the way was clear, Bella noticed the still, bronze figure. Edythe Cullen was leaning against the front door of the Volvo, three cars down from Bella, and starring in her direction. The smile was gone, but so was the murder intent一for then, anyway. 

Bella looked away and threw the truck into reverse, almost hitting a rusty Toyota Corolla in the rush. Luckily for both of them, Bella stomped on the brake in time. It was just the sort of car that her truck would make scrap metal of. Bella took a deep breath, still looking out the other side of her car, and cautiously pulled out again. That time Bella made it. 

She stared straight ahead as she passed the Volvo, and could see just enough through her rearview mirror to know that Edythe was no longer looking at her.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed a much more carefree Bella. I made a few alterations and cuts here and there but mostly tried to keep it the same.


	4. Phenomenon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just tried to erase the generally annoying stuff from Bella’s character. Like, dude, you chose to live in a cold place.

**January 25th, 2005**

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

  
  


When Bella opened her eyes in the morning, something was different. She identified it as the light. It was still the gloomy light of a cloudy day in the forest, but it was clearer somehow. Bella then realized there was no fog obscuring her window. She jumped up to look outside, and then her eyes grew wide. 

A fine layer of snow covered the yard, dusting the top of her truck, and whitening the road. But that wasn’t all. The rain from yesterday had frozen solid一coating the needles on the trees into crazy patterns, and making the driveway a deadly ice slick. Bella had enough trouble not falling when the ground was dry; it might be safer for her to just go back to bed then and there. 

Charlie had left for work before she got downstairs. In a lot of ways, living with Charlie was like having her own place, and she found herself enjoying the spacer rather than feeling lonely. Who said it wasn’t okay for you to want to be alone? It was such a contrast from living with Renée.

Bella threw down a quick bowl of pasta and some mango juice from the carton. She felt anticipation for the school day to come and it didn’t worry her as much as it should’ve. She knew it wasn’t the stimulating learning environment she was anticipating, or seeing her new set of friends. 

If Bella was being honest with herself, she was eager to get to school because she would get to figure out more of the mystery that was Edythe Cullen. Despite Edythe’s absolutely pestiferous personality, Bella had gotten a taste of thus far, she couldn’t help but still hold interest. 

Maybe a few of the other kids were intrigued by the novelty of the new kid, but Edythe wasn’t a Mike, Eric, or Jessica. Bella was already worried that her crush was getting way out of proportions that would haunt her for the rest of her life. Spending more time looking at her一watching her lips move, listening to her voice, learning more about her character一was certainly not going to help with that. 

Bella didn’t understand or trust Edythe but why shouldn’t she give her the benefit of the doubt. Of course, there was the whole thing where Edythe might have at one point wanted Bella dead. So Bella should have definitely removed herself from a toxic situation at that moment but she didn’t give up easily; not that it was a matter of giving up exactly. 

When Bella stepped outside it took every ounce of her concentration to make it down the icy brick driveway alive. Bella almost lost her balance when she finally got to the truck, but she managed to cling to the side of the mirror saving herself.

The sidewalks at school would be complex to navigate. So much potential for humiliation. 

♛ 

Bella’s truck seemed to have no problem with the black ice that covered the roads. She drove very slowly, though, not wanting to carve a path of destruction through Main Street. When she got out of her truck at school, Bella devolved why she’d had so little trouble. Something silver had caught her eye, and Bella walked to the back of the truck一carefully holding the side for support一to examine her tires. 

There were thick chains crisscrossed in diamond shapes around them. Charlie must have gotten up who knows how early to put snow chains on her truck. Bella frowned, surprised that her throat suddenly felt tight. That wasn’t the way it was supposed to work. She should be the one taking care of her parents and not the other way around. 

She should have been the one to think about putting chains on Charlie’s tires一if she could figure out how to do that. Or at least Bella should have helped him with the chore. It wasn’t his job. Bella felt guilty because, actually, it kind of was. He was the parent. He was taking care of her, his daughter. That was how it worked in movies and on TV shows一not that movies or TV shows were exactly good references for real life, but it made Bella feel upsidedown.

It was standing there by the back corner of the truck, struggling to contain the sudden wave of emotion the snow chains had brought on, Bella heard a strange sound. It was a high-pitched screech, and almost as soon as Bella had registered it, the sound was already painfully loud. 

She looked up, startled. Bella saw several things simultaneously. Nothing was moving in slow motion, the way it was said to in the media. Instead, the adrenaline rush seemed to make her brain work faster, and she absorbed in clear detail a few things all at once. 

The first thing, of course, was Edythe Cullen who was standing four cars down from Bella’s, mouth open in horror. Her face stood out from a sea of faces, all frozen in the same mask of shock. The second thing was a dark blue van skidding towards Bella, tires locked and squealing against the breaks, spinning wildly across the ice of the parking lot. The last thing was the realization it was going to hit the back of her truck, and Bella was standing between them.

Bella didn’t even have time to close her eyes. It wasn’t like she was accepting her fate exactly. It was more the fact that the inevitable was about to happen and Bella didn’t want to be a personal witness to whatever happened to her body, even if she would hear the crunch regardless. At least she was a realist. 

Just before Bella heard the shattering crunch of the van folding around the truck bed, something hit her, hard, but not from the directions Bella was expecting. Her head cracked against the icy blacktop, and she felt something solid and cold pinning her to the ground. Bella realized she was lying on the pavement behind the tan car she’d parked next to. 

But she didn’t have the chance to notice anything else because the van was still coming. It had curled gratingly around the edge of the truck and, still spinning and sliding, was about to collide with Bella again. Great, she almost escaped it once and it had decided to come back with a vengeance. 

“God!” the person said, and so quickly Bella almost missed them, but the voice was impossible not to recognize. 

Two thin, bronze hands shot out in front of Bella, and the van shuddered to a stop a foot from Bella’s face, the person's bronze hands were fitting exactly into a deep dent now on the side of the van’s body. Then the person'ss hands moved so fast they blurred.

One hand was suddenly gripping under the body of the van, and something hurt Bella’s ears, and the van settled, glass popping, on the asphalt一exactly where, a second ago, her legs had been. 

It was absolutely silent for a long second. Then screaming started. In the abrupt chaos, Bella could hear more than one person shouting her name. But more clearly than all the yelling, Bella could hear Edythe Cullen’s low, frantic, voice in her ear. 

“Well, shit.” 

“Bella? Are you all right?” 

“What do you think? Actually, scrap that, I’m fine. No need to be worried.” Bella’s voice sounded strange. Bella tried to sit up and realized Edythe was holding her against the side of her body. 

Bella couldn’t even budge Edythe’s arm at all. They had at least the same height and muscle build, so why couldn’t she move Edythe at all? 

“Be careful,” Edythe warned as Bella struggled. “I think you hit your head pretty hard.” 

Bella became aware of a throbbing ache in the center above her left ear, and a dull pain from the place where she had landed in the ice on her head. 

“Damn,” Bella said, surprised. 

“So you did. That’s what I thought.” 

“How in the...” Bella trailed off, trying to clear her head and get her bearings. “How did you get over here so fast?” 

“I was standing right next to you, Bella,” Edythe said, her voice suddenly sounding saccharinely innocent. 

“No, you weren’t.” 

To that, Edythe decided to promptly ignore. 

Bella turned then to sit up, and that time Edythe helped her, but then she slid as fast from Bella as she could in the limited space. Bella looked at her concerned, innocent expression, and was confused again by Edythe’s gold-colored eyes. Why were they that color? 

And then the others found the pair, a crowd of people with tears streaming down their faces, shouting to each other, shouting to them. 

“Don’t move,” someone instructed. 

“Get Tyler out of the van!” someone else shouted. There was a flurry of activity around them. Bella tried to get up all the way, but Edythe’s hand pushed her shoulder down. 

“Just stay put for now.” 

“But it’s cold and you can’t tell me what to do,” Bella childishly whined. It surprised her when Edythe chuckled under her breath. There was an edge to the sound. 

“You were over there,” Bella said, and Edythe’s chuckle stopped short. “You were by your car.” 

“Bella, I was standing with you, and I pulled you out of the way.” Edythe’s expression was anxious but also weirdly hypnotic. Bella felt like she was trying to communicate something crucial, or she was trying to make Bella forget something crucial. 

“That’s not what happened,” Bella said sternly. 

“Please, Bella. Just believe what I said.” 

“Why should I?” Bella asked. 

“Trust me?” Edythe pleaded again. 

Bella could hear the sirens then. “You have to explain everything to me later.” 

“Fine,” Edythe snapped, suddenly exasperated. 

“Good,” Bella said, equally exasperated, unable to process Edythe’s sudden mood swing with everything else going on. What was Bella supposed to think, when the impossible had definitely happened? 

It took six EMT’s and two teachers一Ms. Varner and Coach Clapp一to shift the van far enough away from them to fit the stretchers in. Edythe insisted she hadn’t been touched, and Bella tried to do the same, but Edythe was quick to contradict Bella. She told them Bella had hit her head, and made it sound worse than it was, throwing words like severe concussion and hemorrhage in.

What proceeded after that was Bella arguing with Edythe and then the paramedics when they tried to put a neck brace around her. Needless to say, Bella didn’t let them. It was an embarrassing enough situation. It looked like the entire school was there, watching soberly as they loaded her into the back of the ambulance. 

Edythe was getting to ride along. It was a thousand times more humiliating than Bella imagined that day or the whole year for that matter would be and she hadn’t even made it to the sidewalk. To make matters worse, Chief Swan arrived before they could get her safely away. 

“Bella!” He yelled in a panic when he recognized her on the stretcher. 

“I’m going to be fine, Dad,” Bella said, trying to reassure him. “There’s nothing wrong with me.” 

He rounded the closet EMT for a second opinion. While the EMT tried to talk him down, Bella tuned them out to consider the jumble of absurd images churning in her head一images that were not possible and yet happened. When they’d lifted Bella away from the car, Bella had seen the deep dent in the tan cars bumper一a very distinct dent that fit the slim shape of Edythe’s shoulders…. As if she had braced herself against the car with enough force to damage the metal frame… 

And then there was her family, looking from a distance, with expressions that ranged from, annoyingly, amusement (Archie) to disapproval (Rosalie), but held no hint of concern for their little sisters safely. Why weren’t they concerned? 

Bella remembered the sensation of almost flying through the air… then the hard mass had pinned her to the ground... Edythe’s hand under the frame of the van, holding the van off the ground… There was no logical explanation that she could make sense of relating to what she had just seen. All Bella could come up with was that she had hit her head so hard that things had blurred together. 

Naturally, the ambulance got a police escort to the county hospital. Bella felt ridiculous the whole time they were unloading her. What made it worse was that Edythe simply glided through the hospital doors on her own. They put Bella in the emergency room, a long room with a line of beds separated by pastel-patterned curtains, and no one bothered pulling the curtain around to give her some privacy. A nurse put a pressure cuff on Bella’s arm and a thermometer under her tongue but walked away shortly after. 

There was another flurry of hospital personnel, and another stretcher was brought to the bed next to her. Bella recognized Tyler Crowley from her Government class beneath the bloodstained bandages wrapped tightly around his head. Tyler looked a hundred times worse than Bella felt, but he was staring at her anxiously. 

“Bella, I’m so sorry!” 

“I’m okay, Tyler一you doesn’t look good, are you alright?” He didn't look alright but Bella asked anyway. As they spoke, a nurse began unwinding his bloody bandages, exposing dozens of shallow slices all over his forehead and left cheek. 

He ignored Bella. “I thought I was going to kill you! I was going too fast, and hit the ice wrong… “ He winced as one nurse started dabbing his face.

“I’m fine. You missed me, so no harm is done.” 

“How did you get out of the way so fast? You were there, and then you were gone…” 

“Edythe supposedly shoved me out of the way.” 

He looked confused一 _welcome to the club_ Bella thought bitterly. “Who?” 

“Edythe Cullen一she was standing next to me.” Bella tried to say convincingly, and failed, since she didn’t believe the statement herself. 

“Edythe? I didn’t see her…. Wow, it was all so fast, I guess. Is she okay?”

“Yeah. She’s here somewhere, but they didn’t make her use a stretcher.” 

Bella knew she wasn’t delusional. What had happened? There was no way to explain. It wasn’t worth the effort anyway. 

They wheeled Bella away then, to do various brain scans along with some neurological and cognitive assessments. She didn’t even try to tell them everything was okay because, honestly, her head was still aching from the earlier impact. Bella had gotten antsy and asked if she could leave, but the nurse said she had to talk to the doctor first.

So Bella was trapped in the ER, agitated by Tyler’s constant apologies, and promises to make up to her. Eventually, Tyler stopped talking and, finally, Bella closed her eyes.

“Is she sleeping?” a musical voice asked. Bella’s eyes flew open. 

Edythe was standing at the foot of Bella’s bed, her expression worried. Bella stared at her, trying to put the pieces from earlier together in her head. Edythe didn’t look like someone who could stop attacking vehicles with her bare hands, then again who could? 

“Hey, um, Edythe, I’m really sorry一” Tyler began. 

Edythe lifted a hand to stop him. 

“No blood, no foul,” Edythe said, flashing her bright white teeth. Edythe moved to sit on the edge of a bed, facing Bella.

“So, what’s the verdict?” Edythe asked, giving a reassuring closed-lip smile at Bella.

“I don’t know, but I don’t want to be here anymore,” Bella said. “How come you aren’t strapped to a gurney like the rest of us?” 

“It’s all about who you know,” Edythe answered. “But don’t worry about it.” 

“That sounds illicit,” Bella muttered but Edythe was looking off somewhere. 

Then a doctor walked around the corner from the direction Edythe was looking. Bella could still appreciate a good looking person without being attracted. He was young and had light wheat blond hair. He was pale with a gray sheen to his skin and looked tired, with circles under his eyes. Bella guessed that it had to be Edythe’s dad, Dr. Cullen. 

“So, Ms, Swan,” Dr, Cullen asked in a gentle voice and Bella noticed he had a faint British accent, “how are you feeling?”

“Sore,” Bella answered.

He walked over to the end of Bella’s bed obscuring her view of Edythe. 

“Edythe said you hit the ground pretty hard. Do you have any dizziness or vertigo? Any problems with coordination?” 

Bella always had trouble with her coordination, so that didn’t say much.

“A bit.” 

“I should have guessed. With the scans and tests we did, I can conclusively tell you that upon impact with the ground you received a mild concussion.” 

“Okay.” 

“It’s nothing to worry about. Not serious at all. Just don’t do anything strenuous. Be careful for the next few days about doing tasks that require great concentration or physical exertion: reading, emailing, watching TV, etc. After those couple of days, you can start to slowly add things back in.” 

Dr. Cullen looked at Bella then, with a tender face, and smiled at her. 

“Just rest and relax. Your father is in the waiting room一you can go home with him now. But come back if you feel any dizzier or have trouble with your eyesight.” 

“Can’t I go back to school?” Bella asked, imagining Charlie trying to play nurse. 

“Just take it easy.”

Bella glanced at Edythe. “Does she get to go to school?” 

“Someone has to spread the good news that we survived,” Edythe stated informatively. 

“Actually,” Dr. Cullen corrected, “most of the school is in the waiting room.” 

“Ugh,” Bella moaned. 

Dr. Cullen raised his eyebrows. “Do you want to stay?” 

“No, no!” Bella insisted, throwing her legs over the side of the bed and hopping down quickly. Too quickly一she staggered, dizzy, and Dr. Cullen caught her. Huh, he was pretty sturdy. 

“I’m fine,” Bella assured them. No need to explain that her balance problems were a normal thing. 

“If you are experiencing any headaches take a few Tylenol and if anything else comes up just call,” Dr. Cullen said, smiling as he signed Bella’s chart with a flourish. 

“Lucky Edythe just happened to be standing next to me,” Bella amended, shooting a wanton look at Edythe who was the subject of her statement. 

“Oh, yes...,” Dr. Cullen agreed, suddenly occupied with the papers in front of him. Then he looked away, at Tyler, and walked to the next bed. It made Bella sure the doctor was in on whatever was going on. 

“I’m afraid that you, Mr. Crowley, will have to stay with us just a little bit longer,” he said and began checking Tyler’s cuts. 

As soon as the doctor’s back was turned, Bella moved to Edythe’s side. 

“We need to talk,” Bella whispered under her breath. Edythe took a step back from Bella, the other girl’s jaw suddenly clenched. 

“Your father is waiting for you,” Edythe said through her teeth. Firstly, she was evading the question. Secondly, that was not helping her case. 

Bella glanced at Dr. Cullen and Tyler.

“I know. You made a promise, though.” 

Edythe glared一but it wasn’t the same as that first day, not nearly as homicidal, so Bella just stuck it out. After a second, Edythe turned her back and stalked quickly down the long room. Long as Bella’s legs were, she had to run to keep up with the pace. As soon as they turned the corner into a short hallway, Edythe spun around to face Bella. 

“What do you want?” she asked, sounding annoyed一well, too bad, so was Bella. Edythe’s eyes were cold. Her unfriendliness annoyed Bella. 

Bella’s words came out with more certainty than she’d planned. “You know what I want. You owe me an explanation,” she reminded Edythe. 

“I saved your life一I don’t owe you anything.” 

Bella ground her teeth. “That is not remotely what you promised, and you know it.” 

“Bella, you hit your head. You have a concussion, you don’t know what you’re talking about.” Edythe’s voice was cutting.

Edythe’s anger only made Bella more sure that she was right. “Oh don’t play that card. I know that concussions don’t normally cause very evidenced backed up _delusions_.” 

Edythe turned up the heat of her glare. “So what do you want from me, Bella.” 

“I have literally been saying the same thing; I want the truth. I want to know why I’m lying for you.” 

“What do you think happened? Edythe snapped. 

Bella had to stop herself from walking away in frustration. She was going to get answers out of Edythe. “I know you weren’t standing next to me一Tyler didn’t see you, either, so it’s not concussion damage. That van was going to crush us both一but it didn’t. It looked like your hands left dents in the side of it一and your shoulders left a dent in the other car, but you’re not hurt at all. The van should have smashed my legs, but you were holding it up.” 

Edythe was staring at Bella, her eyes wide and incredulous. But she couldn’t entirely hide the tension, the defensiveness. Also, she hadn’t exactly denied any of the points, _yet_. 

“You think I lifted a van off you?” Edythe’s tone questioned skeptically, but there was something off. It was like a line delivered by a skilled actor一so hard to doubt, but at the same time, the frame of the movie screen reminded you nothing was actually real. 

“I know you did.” 

Edythe frowned. “Nobody will believe that.” 

“There’s a lot of evidence, but I know not enough. It’s not like I’m planning on telling anybody anyway.” 

Apparently, Edythe was not letting up. “Still, can’t you just thank me and let it go?” 

“Thank you,” Bella said, and then folded her arms. Waiting. 

“You’re not going to let this go, are you?” 

“Nope.” 

Edythe looked contemplative. Bella could tell she was having some internal battle. It was frustrating that Bella couldn’t just read Edythe’s mind. It would be so easy. 

Bella didn’t want to interrupt the possible stream of thought that was telling Edythe to tell her the truth but Bella knew deep down she wouldn’t, at least not yet. 

“If you were going to be like this about it,” Bella said slowly, “why did you even bother to promise me the truth.” 

Edythe paused, and for a brief moment, her face was unexpectedly vulnerable. 

“I don’t know,” Edythe whispered. “You are just going to have to figure out what you value. You don’t know what you’re getting into, Bella, because if you value your life, you will let it go… and me go,” Edythe drifted off quietly. 

And then Edythe turned her back on Bella and walked away. 

It took a few minutes until Bella was able to move. What had Edythe meant by valuing her life? What had she meant by letting her go? When Bella could walk, she made her way slowly to the exit at the end of the hallway. 

When she got to the waiting room it was unpleasant, like Bella had expected. It seemed like every face she knew in Forks was there, staring at her. Charlie rushed to Bella’s side, she put up her hands. 

“I just have a minor concussion,” she tried to say reassuringly, abruptly aggravated by the whole situation. 

“What did the doctor say?” Charlie asked, looking concerned when Bella said the word concussion. 

“Dr. Cullen saw me, and he said I was going to be okay as long as I got to rest. He also said that I could go home.” Mike, Jess, and Eric were all there, beginning to converge on them. “And I do want to be at home,” Bella said. She felt bad for leaving her friends with questions but was in no state to answer said questions. 

Charlie put one arm out towards Bella, in the thought of giving her support. Bella gently took it, and both of them retired quickly toward the exit doors, and she waved half-heartedly at her friends. Hopefully, they would forget about the incident by tomorrow. Unlikely though. 

♛ 

When Bella got home she slowly retreated to her room. Charlie was obviously already mother henning but she didn’t pay him mind. She was confused and wrapped up by the mystery Edythe presented. No longer was Bella eager to escape Forks as she should be. 

To get her mind off of Edythe, Bella decided she would try to go to bed early that night. Charlie continued to watch her anxiously, and it was slightly irritating. Bella stopped on her way to bed and grabbed two Tylenol from the bathroom. They did help, and as they eased the pain, Bella drifted. 

It was the first night Bella dreamed about Edythe Cullen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's be honest, our girl would have gotten at least a concussion, so I had a stressful parent moment trying to write a medical scene; hope it was at least somewhat accurate.


	5. Invitations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on, the timeline will be discontinued due to it being a lot less clear. 
> 
> Also, at the beginning of the chapter, I changed the dream to match up with my version of the new and improved vampire transformation process (it's a combination between Vampire Chronicles and Twilight). I hope it made sense, but if it didn’t, don’t fret, because it will be explained by Edythe later, I think.

“The most sacred invitation that a person can extend to us is to invite us into their pain. But that means that we have to choose to knock on a door that we often prefer to pretend is not there.”

― **Craig D. Lounsbrough**

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

  
  


In Bella’s dream, it was dark, extremely dark, and what dim light there was seemed to be radiating from Edythe’s skin. Bella could faintly see Edythe’s face from above her, it was exceedingly perturbed, even worse, the others looked crestfallen. Bella also noticed Edythe’s face was inundated with gnarly dripping crimson blood that was almost so dark it was black. 

Bella knew her body was lying, cradled in Edythe’s arms, and it was almost motherly the way Edythe seemed to be rocking their bodies in tandem. Bella tried to speak but ended up choking一choking on her own blood that had started to dribble down her chin. In an effort to rid herself of the slowly leaking fluid, Bella tried to lift her hand up, but the appendage was like stone. 

Noticing Bella’s struggle to speak and move her body, Edythe just hushed her. Edythe tightened her arms around Bella, further stopping her from being able to move even an inch. 

Still, Bella futilely tried to speak and Edythe continued to hush her. It had taken a second to connect the dots but the blood covering Edythe’s face was Bella's. Obviously, it was hers. Bella noticed that Edythe’s face had turned into one of contemplation.,

Soon after Bella had noticed the change, Edythe leaned down to her neck. Too slowly she started to imbibe Bella’s lifeblood. It didn’t hurt at first, surprisingly, but soon a burn built up in Bella’s entire body. She opened her mouth to scream but once again Edythe shushed her. 

She watched in neurosis as Edythe bit into her own bronze arm and viciously tugged at it. Just quickly as Edythe had mutilated her own arm, she held the trickle over Bella’s partially open mouth and let the blood drip down. Greedily, Bella took the blood, her own blood. 

Edythe suddenly wrenched her arm away, and Bella realized the burning had not abated but gotten ten times worse一a million times worse. It was egregious and Bella couldn’t open her mouth to scream because the blaze had gotten so superlative it would hurt to even do that.

Eternal torment with no abatement. Bella tried to call to Edythe, call for her to peroate it but Edythe didn’t answer back. And then Bella was in her body and yet dissociated, so she could see Edythe continuing to rock her一it was much too gentle of a gesture for Bella’s torment. 

♛ 

The month that followed the accident was uneasy, tense, and embarrassing all the way through. Bella found herself the center of attention for the rest of the week, which really sucked. Tyler Crowly was following Bella around, and coming up with different hypothetical ways to make it up to her. Bella tried to convince him that what she wanted more than anything else was for him to move on from the incident一especially since no harm was done一but he wouldn’t give up. 

He found Bella between classes and sat at their newly crowded lunch table. Mike, Eric, and Jessica seemed to be irritated by the gesture; they flashed more side-eyes at him than they did each other, which made Bella worry that she’d gained a permanent unwelcome companion. With the dramatic incident in everybody's minds being the new kid was still the latest fad. 

No one was worried about Edythe一no one followed her around or asked her eyewitness account. Bella always included Edythe into her version; Edythe was the hero after all一she had pulled Bella out of the way and nearly been crushed assumedly, too, but all anyone ever said was that they hadn’t even realized Edythe was there until the van pulled away. That was telling. 

Bella knew she was onto something一that no one had noticed Edythe standing so far away from Bella’s car, before she suddenly saved Bella’s life. There was only one possibility she could think of, and it was questionable. 

People, even after Bella’s reluctant praise, avoided Edythe the same way they usually did. The Cullens and the Hales sat at the same table they always sat at, no eating, talking only to each other. None of them glancing away. 

Part of Bella truly wanted to feel pity for them but it seemed, at least from what she could see, entirely their choice and desire. They weren’t even trying to fit in. It was admirable and asinine. Bella had a stinking suspicion that they were trying to be normal but failing from all angles. 

After lunch, Edythe sat beside Bella in class, as far away as possible, like usual, and she seemed aware that Bella was sitting next to her. Every once and a while Edythe would tilt her head in Bella’s general direction but never fully turn it. Sometimes Edythe would suddenly ball up her fists, skin stretching over her knuckles. For the most part, it was radio silence. 

Bella wanted to continue their conversation from the hospital hallway but felt reluctant, but Edythe had been a pain when they talked before. She wanted the truth and knew she deserved the truth. 

Bashfully, Bella knew she had been pretty focused on her own agenda, not paying mind to the fact Edythe had saved her life and all. Bella didn’t think she’d thanked Edythe properly, well, earnestly at least. 

“Edythe... Thanks for saving me. ” Bella said. 

Edythe turned her head half an inch toward Bella, but her eyes stayed focused on the blackboard. Edythe then gave Bella one little half-nod. After that one interaction Bella decided to keep her space, not like Edythe was giving her an option but for her wellbeing, she needed to take a more critical position. 

Bella watched Edythe sometimes, but not in a creepy way, at least she didn’t think so. In class, Bella gave no more notice that Edythe existed than she did to her. It was probably a bit childish of both of them and especially considering how mature Edythe seemed; like decades older than she actually was. 

♛ 

Soon the snow washed away for good and it was as if Mother Nature was trying to make up for that one dangerously icy day. Mike complained that he’d never gotten to stage his big snowball fight, Bella agreed, but he was happy that the beach trip would soon be possible. 

The rain continued, most of the time at least, sometimes heavy and sometimes light. Bella hadn’t really been aware of how much time was passing. Most days were generally the same bag of colors: green, blue, gray, and more green. 

Bella hadn't released spring was anytime near until she was walking to the cafeteria with Jess one morning. 

“Hey, Bella?” Jess asked. 

They were both hurrying out of the currently wet outdoors towards the lunchroom but had to slow down their pace to talk. 

“What’s up, Jess?” 

“I just wanted to remind you about the spring dance. I want to know if you have asked Edythe to go? Maybe not as a date but as a plus one. It’s the girl’s choice this time you know!" 

“What?! NO. I haven’t asked her to go,” Bella sputtered. 

“Huh. Well then do you think Edythe will ask you?” 

“I hope not,” Bella said, maybe a little too fast. 

She looked up shocked. “No way. Why not?” 

“I don’t do dances.”

“Ugh, you’re such a downer.” 

Bella was thoughtful. It wasn’t untrue. Sometimes she wondered if she was missing part of the high school experience. Bella just wasn’t into the regular high school stuff like sports games, parties, clubs, or dances一she disliked dances due to her lack of coordination. The point was, Bella had grown-up early and fast. 

After a second, in an attempt to switch the topic from herself, Bella questioned, “Maybe you should ask Mike to the dance.” 

“That’s actually a great idea! Not that anybody really cares if a boy asks first.” 

Jess was probably dreaming about Mike asking her at that moment. 

“So when is the dance? Since you have to ask him before then.” 

They were close to the cafeteria then. Jess pointed to a bright yellow poster advertising the dance. Bella had never noticed it before, but it was curling around the edges and a little washed out, like it had been up for a while. 

“A week from Saturday,” Jess said excitedly. 

♛ 

The next day in biology Mike and she had struck up a conversation. Edythe was sitting close enough to touch but was still at the edge of the table. At least Edythe didn’t look like she was about to jump Bella or eat her alive. 

“So,” Mike said, interrupting Bella’s thoughts and totally changing the topic. “Jess said that you don’t do dances?” 

“That’s true.” 

He looked up at Bella, and she had to stop her stomach from dropping. If it was about to go where she thought it was, she needed to get it out of there. It wasn’t so much that she was ashamed of her sexuality, or the fact she wasn’t interested in him and never would be一it was more the fact, due to most people's perspectives, Bella wasn’t sure she would be accepted. Also, it would be awkward. It was supposed to be the girl's turn too. Mike wasn’t a friend she wanted to lose, and at that moment Bella didn’t feel like coming out.

“Oh,” he said.

“Yeah…” 

Mike’s lips thinned, and he seemed to be forcing a smile. “I think Jess wants to ask me out.” 

Bella tried her best to give a supporting smile. She was so not ready to deal with this. “You should let her. Jess is great. But just so you know, if you're not interested in her as more than a friend, don’t lead her on.” 

Mike gave a forced smile again. “I know…” Then he took a deep breath and looked Bella straight in the eye with a quick, nervous smile. Oh, God. “Would this ‘I don’t dance’ thing change if I was the one asking you to go?” 

From the corner of Bella’s eye, she saw Edythe’s head suddenly tilt in her direction. Edythe was most definitely listening and not doing a good job pretending not to. 

It took Bella a little too long to respond. She felt guilty, but mostly, once again, felt culpable for the fact she didn’t feel safe telling Mike her truth. The only people who knew were Renée and Charlie. 

“Um, sorry, no. I like you as a friend.” 

Mike’s face fell just a bit, and Bella didn’t think it could get any more awkward until he asked, “Would it change if someone else asked you?” 

“No. It wouldn’t change regardless. Besides, I’m going to be in Seattle that day.” Bella needed an excuse and two Saturdays from then the perfect time to go. 

“Okay. Well, I thought you would at least want to join our group.”

“Sorry. Don’t worry about me.” 

“Sure,” Mike mumbled and turned to walk back to his seat. Bella watched his shoulders slump forward and felt pretty bad. She fully acknowledged how much confidence it took to do what he just did but it wouldn't have worked regardless. Bella closed her eyes and pushed her fingers against her temples, trying to force Mike's dejected posture out of her head. After that Mrs. Banner started talking and she sighed, opening her eyes. 

Edythe was no longer trying to act even somewhat inconspicuous, and was staring string at Bella, that familiar expression of frustration even more obvious now in her black eyes. Bella stared back, confused, expecting Edythe to look away. Edythe didn’t. Her eyes kept boring into Bella’s, and clearly, Edythe was trying to find something important. Bella continued to stare also. 

“Miss Cullen?” the teacher called, looking for the answer to some question Bella hadn’t heard. 

“The Krebs Cycle,” Edythe answered, seeming reluctant as she looked at Mrs. Banner. 

Bella tried hard not to be aware of Edythe for the rest of the class, or since that was near impossible, at least not let Edythe know that she was aware of her. Bella knew that it was probably sort of an ass move but at that point, it was too late. When the bell finally rang, Bella turned to stack up her books, hoping to pull an Edythe and run out of there, fully expecting Edythe to do that too. 

“Um… Bella?” 

Her voice was distinct and surprisingly reluctant sounding, not perfect sounding. Bella turned slowly toward Edythe, needing to compose herself before looking at Edythe otherwise she ran the risk of majorly blushing and losing it at the same time. She was sure her expression was guarded, as it should be; Edythe’s was unreadable and she continued to look reluctant. 

“Yeah? Are you talking to me again, or not?”

Edythe seemed taken aback.

“I don’t know. I think maybe,” Edythe said, and there was no joke in her voice. “I’m being very rude, I know. I just don’t know how to go about our interactions.” 

“I don’t know either一how to talk to you, you know?” 

Edythe seemed interested in Bella’s response. “What are you thinking?” Edythe asked. 

“I’m frustrated, and confused why you just didn’t save yourself the regret.” 

“Regret?” Bella’s answer seemed to have caught Edythe off guard. “Regret for what?” 

“For interacting with me. For acting all nice one day and rude the next.” 

Edythe looked completely shocked and a little ashamed. Edythe stared at her for a solid minute, wide-eyed, and when she finally spoke Edythe sounding unsettled. 

“I gave you that impression? I don’t regret those actions.” The words were quiet, just under Edythe’s breath, but still intense. 

Bella glanced quickly toward the front of the room, where a couple of kids were still lingering. She cast one an annoyed look. They walked away quickly, and Bella turned back to Edythe. 

“Okay,” Bella said, just as quietly. “I know we’ve both made mistakes, but I don’t even know how to move forward from here.” 

Edythe made the strangest sound一she exhaled through her teeth and it was like a keen. She looked upset. 

“How do I get through to you? I want to make it up?” 

“You show through your actions that you care.” 

Bella knew she was being puerile again, but she couldn’t sit here like the charity case Edythe seemed to think she was. Hopefully, Bella’s last words had gotten into Edythe’s head. Walking away was immature but if she didn’t walk away there was no telling what would happen. 

She grabbed her books and lurched out of her chair, knowing all the while Edythe really did seem to want to try. Bella knew what already doomed promises looked like, though, and needed to take herself out of the equation. She needed to get out of the room first, as fast as possible. Of course, Bella tripped over the threshold and half-fell through the doorway, her books scattering across the ground. Bella stood there for a second with her eyes closed, thinking about leaving them. Then she sighed and bet to pick them up. 

Edythe was there; she’d already stacked them in a pile, which she offered to Bella with a sanguine look. 

“Thanks. I’ve got to go,” Bella mumbled, embarrassed beyond comparison. 

“You’re welcome,” Edythe answered. 

As Bella walked away to Gym without looking back, she wondered if Edythe and she could ever get to a good spot. As all things did, it would take time. 

♛ 

Gym made the day one-thousand times worse than any unpleasant interaction could. The new unit was basketball. On the first day, even though all of them had seen her play in practice, thought Bella would be good. It didn’t take them long to figure out the truth. They never passed to her now, which was great, but with all the running Bella still managed to have accidents. Today was worse than yesterday because Bella couldn’t coordinate her feet. 

So it was a relief, as usual, when she was finally free to leave. Bella couldn't wait to be back inside her truck, alone. The truck was in pretty decent shape, all things considered, and there was a lot to consider. She’d replaced the taillights after the incident, but that was it. 

Bella rounded the corner and nearly had a heart attack. Someone tan and thin was leaning against the side of her truck. Bella skidded to a stop, then took a deep breath when it didn’t turn out to be a bloodsucking monster. It was just Eric. 

“Hey, Eric,” Bella called. 

“Hi, Bella.” 

“What’s up?” She asked as she went to unlock the door. Bella glanced at him and fumbling with her keys. He looked uncomfortable. Oh God times two. She knew where this was going, and this time was about to stop the question in its tracks. 

“I’m really sorry, Eric but dances aren't really my thing. I’m not going.” 

Thankfully, sparing her some embarrassment, she had gotten the bullseye. That was what Eric was going to talk to her about. Bella did feel bad for how upset he looked and decided to use her now curated excuse in hopes to cheer him up a bit. 

“I’m actually going to be in Seattle,” Bella said gently, trying to make him feel better. “It’s the only day I can go. So, you know… I hope you have fun.” 

He looked slightly better. “Okay,” Eric said, but her voice gained a more cheerful tone. “Maybe next time.” 

And before Bella could stop him, he skipped away. Eric threw a casual, “See yah” over his shoulder. Bella tried to wave, but he didn’t see it. 

She heard a throat clear. 

Edythe was walking past the front of Bella’s truck, looking straight forward. Bella froze for a second. She wasn’t prepared to interact with Edythe yet because she was used to bracing herself for Biology, but this was unexpected. Edythe kept walking. Thankfully, she didn’t try to talk to Bella. 

Bella jerked the door open and climbed in the truck, slamming it a little too hard behind her. She revved the deafening engine twice and reversed out into the aisle. Bella noticed Edythe was in her car already, two spaces down, sliding out into the lane in front of her. Edythe stopped there一to wait for her family, Bella assumed. She could see the four of them walking their way, but they were still all the way back by the cafeteria. 

A line was beginning to form. Right behind her, Tyler Crowley was in his newly acquired used Sentra, waving. Bella tried to duck her head and pretend she couldn’t see him. It was rude, yeah, but her patience was dwindling. While Bella was sitting, focusing all her efforts on not staring at the boy behind her car, she heard a knock on her passenger side. 

Somehow Tyler had made his way to the door with super speed. Bella glanced in her mirror again, confused. His Sentra was still running, the door left open. Bella leaned across the cab to crank the window now. It was stiff. She got it halfway there, then gave up but had sort of been hoping it couldn’t go down all at all.

“Sorry, Tyler, I can’t move. I’m pinned in.” Bella gestured to the Volvo. Obviously, there was nothing she could do. 

“Oh, I know一I just wanted to ask you something while we’re trapped here.”

What the heck was up with all her guy friends in the school? Bella was pretty sure she had never been the gorgeous type, so she had no idea why they wanted to go out with her. This time she didn’t even need to give the benefit of the doubt to know what Tyler was about to do. Speaking of low patience, Bella was not even going to try to be nice on this one. Sadly, Tyler had caught her after two attempts and one gym class. 

“I will not go to you for the spring dance. I will be out of town.” Bella knew she sounded way too sharp. Trying to reign herself in, she tried to remind herself it wasn’t Tyler’s fault Mike and Eric had already used up her patience, and Gym had been a bastard. 

“Yeah, Mike told me that,” he admitted. 

That was it. “Then why一” 

He shrugged, “I was hoping you were just letting him down easy.” 

Okay, it was totally his fault. 

“Welp. Sorry, Tyler,” Bella said, not feeling nearly as bad as she had with Mike and Eric. "I’m not going to the dance.” 

“That’s cool,” he said, unfazed. “We still have prom.” 

Before Bella could say anything, he was pulling an Eric and walking away. What an ass. How had Jess immediately known she wasn’t into guys? Was nobody else getting the memo or at least vibe? In all fairness, Jess had seen Bella eyeing Edythe but still. Bella could feel the red patches starting to cover her face. 

Straight ahead, Archie, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were all sliding into the Volvo. Bella could see Edythe’s eyes一staring at her. They were squinted and scrutinizing. Edythe’s body was stark still. Had she somehow heard everything Tyler said? Bella tried not to give it much thought as she revved her engine, wondering how much damage it would do to the Volvo if she just muscled her way through and made her escape. But as soon as the thought came, they were all in and Edythe was speeding away with her nearly silent engine. 

Bella pushed the gas and proceeded toward the main road. Would Jess ask Mike to the dance? The last thing she wanted for her Jess to be lead on. Would she be mad at Bella if he didn’t accept? Was Tyler serious about prom? Was Eric? What would be her excuse for that one? Maybe Bella could work out a visit to her mom. 

Despite all her ponderings, Bella knew that something else was nagging on her conscience. Bella knew the last thing she needed to be worrying about was future dances. 

♛ 

By the time Bella got home, she’d run out of new questions, so she gave up trying to think about something else. She decided to make vegetarian enchiladas because it would keep her busy for a while. It also forced Bella to concentrate on all the dicing一fake meat, chilies, onions. All the while, though, Bella kept running through her day, trying to analyze everything said. What had Edythe meant when she said she would try to make it up?

Bella’s eyes were starting to sting and tear from the onions. She grabbed a dish towel, ran it under the faucet, then dabbed it on her eyes. It didn’t really help. 

Bella was mundane一she knew this about herself. Edythe was the opposite of boring. At this point, Bella almost believed the story she’d told everyone else. It made a lot more sense than what she thought she’d seen. 

The only thing she knew was that she would get through her self-imposed sentence in Forks, and then hopefully go to some school in the Southwest, or possibly Hawaii一on a scholarship. Bella tried to think about palm trees and the sun while she finished making dinner. 

♛ 

Charlie had seemed worried when he came home and smelled the green peppers, but he came around after the first bite. It was kind of a strange feeling, but also a good feeling, that he was starting to trust her in the kitchen. 

“Dad?” Bella asked when he was almost done. 

“I just wanted to let you know that I’m planning on going to Seattle a week from Saturday. Just for a day.” Bella didn't want to ask permission一it set a bad precedent一but the statement sounded rude, so she added, “If that’s okay?”

“Why?” He sounded surprised, like he couldn’t imagine any reason that would make someone want to leave Fork’s town limits. 

“Well, I wanted to get a few books一the library here is pretty limited. And maybe some clothes.” Bella had a little extra money, since, thanks to Charlie, she hadn't had to buy a car, though, the truck did need a bigger gasoline budget than she’d expected. 

“That truck probably doesn’t get very good gas mileage,” he said, echoing her thoughts. 

“I know, I’ll stop in Montesano and Olympia一and Tacoma if I have to.” 

“Are you going all by yourself?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Seattle is a confusing city for people unfamiliar with it一you could get lost.” He warned. 

“Dad, Phoenix is five times the size of Seattle, and I can read a map, don’t worry about it.” 

“Do you want me to come with you?” 

Bella knew he was worried about her, and that the Saturdays he left her alone seemed to him to be adding up to neglect. In a very parent-like way, in his head, Charlie still pictured her as a five-year-old a lot of the time. 

“That’s okay. It’s not going to be very exciting.” 

“Will you be back in time for the dance?”

She just stared at him and tried to convey the messages without speaking. 

“Oh, right.” 

“Yeah,” Bella said. There were two points. Point one, she would just have to go as a solo because she wasn’t planning on asking any girl out and was pretty sure no girl would ask her out. Were they even allowed to ask someone of the same gender? Anyway, point two, she didn't get her balance issues from Renée. 

♛ 

The next morning at school, Bella parked as far as possible from any of the people who asked her out, cars. As she slammed the truck door shut, Bella lost her hold on the key and it splashed down in a puddle at her feet. As she bent to retrieve it, a pale hand flashed out and grabbed it first. Bella jerked upright, almost smacking her head into the others. Edythe Cullen was right there, leaning casually against Bella’s truck. 

“How do you do that?” Bella gaped. 

“Do what?” Edythe held out Bella’s key while she spoke. As Bella reached for it, Edythe dropped it in her palm. 

“Appear out of thin air?” 

“Hmm… you're just going to have to figure it out.” Her voice was just a murmur, muted velvet, and she was smiling just a bit. 

Bella had to stop herself from audibly groaning. How was she supposed to figure it out when Edythe would give her nothing to start with. She stared at Edythe, frustrated. Her eyes were light again today, a deep, golden honey color.

Bella’s thoughts got confused and she could help but want to figure out the reason for the change. Edythe's feet were just a half-foot from Bella’s, oriented toward her, unmoving. Edythe was waiting for a response. 

She looked past Edythe, toward the school, and said the first things that came into her mind. “Why the traffic jam last night? I thought you were still pretending I didn’t exist or have you decided now to ‘make it up’ to me?” 

“I’m not pretending you don’t exist. At least, I don’t want to anymore,” Edythe said. 

Bella blinked. “Okay… What do you want from me.” Irritation from yesterday’s memory bled into her voice. 

She met Edythe’s eyes again, trying hard to keep her mind focused. No matter how golden they seemed or how much she wanted to figure Edythe out, Bella would not get distracted. It was annoying how Bella’s thoughts seemed to explode straight through her lips when Edythe was near her, like Bella had no filter at all. 

“Nothing,” Edythe said too quickly, and it was a totally lying voice. 

She was starting to get irritated by playing footsies with Edythe. Bella decided to walk away in one long stride. Bella was very aware she was the type of person to walk away from a situation instead of confronting it but this was an unusual one. 

“Wait,” Edythe said, but Bella forced herself to keep moving, not look back. 

“I’m sorry. I’m really sorry for how we have interacted so far,” Edythe said, somehow right next to Bella, keeping pace though Bella’s legs were a bit longer than hers. 

“So, I repeat, what do you want to do then?” 

“I wanted to ask you something, but we were sidetracked.” _By Bella_ 一was the unsaid second half. 

Bella sighed and slowed, though Edythe didn’t seem like she was having a hard time keeping up. “What did you want to say?” 

“I was wondering if, a week from Saturday一you know, the day of the spring dance一” 

She looked up at Edythe, whirling around to look down at her. “Is this funny to you? Are you just plain making fun of me? Or even worse, trying to set me up with somebody?” 

Edythe stared at Bella, seeming oblivious to the drizzling rain that was falling. Her expression looked incredulous. So maybe Bella had taken it the wrong way. 

“I heard that you were going to Seattle that day, and I wonder if you wanted a ride.” 

That was not what Bella was expecting. 

“Huh?” 

“Do you want a ride to Seattle?”

Bella just had to make sure Edythe wasn’t joking. “With who?” 

“Myself, obviously...” Edythe said, now looking like the uncertain one. 

“Why?” Was there some sort of trick? 

“Well, you said I had to ‘show through _my_ actions that _I_ cared’, Also, I was planning to go to Seattle in the next few weeks, and to be honest, I’m not sure if your truck can make it”

Bella started walking again but that time it was out of habit and contemplation, although, she did feel goaded by the insult to her truck. It wasn’t like Edythe was wrong. 

Again, Edythe kept up easily. “Why would you think that I’m lying to you?” Edythe asked. “My invitation is genuine.” 

“First off, my truck is great, thanks. Secondly, I do remember you making a promise to tell me the truth then never following up, so….” 

She knew it was a low blow, and honestly, Bella was mostly over it, but it was a chance to criticize Edythe's ever flawed logic. Also, if someone insulted her truck, well, that was a class four felony. Before the truck, she’d never cared one way or another about any car. 

“Look, I’m tired of staying away from you, Bella. I want to make up for my actions because I realized how I was wrong..” 

There was no humor in Edythe’s face. Her eyes were intense, narrowed, the long lashes stark golden-red against her skin, and her voice had a strange profundity to it. 

“O一Okay…” 

A quick smile reshaped Edythe’s face, and then she was serious again. 

“I do regret my actions,” Edythe said earnestly. “I’ll see you in class.” 

With that, Edythe spun on her heel and then walked quickly back the way they’d come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking of it now, I guess I never really addressed why Bella doesn’t call Renée mom; it’s really just because despite how long they have been living together, that the woman and Bella are more dependent on each other and Bella had to be the adult.


	6. Blood Type

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made some pretty drastic changes in Edythe’s character, and that was mostly due to how much it grated on my nerves. It’s not okay for anyone to act the way Edythe/Edward acted and never once seem to sincerely apologize. There is a difference between a warning and an apology.

“Everybody is a book of blood; wherever we're opened, we're red.”

― **Clive Barker,** _[ **Books of Blood: Volumes One to Three** ](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/1913322) _

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

  
  


Bella walked to English in a kind of daze. It really seemed like Edythe was trying to make an effort, in turn, Bella knew she needed to as well. She didn’t realize when she first came through the door, that class had started. 

Ms. Mason’s irritated voice was her first clue. “Thank you for joining us, Ms. Swan.” 

Patches of red formed on Bella’s face as she hurried to her seat. It wasn’t until class was over that Bella noticed Mike wasn’t sitting next to her like he usually did, and then Bella remembered that she had hurt his feelings. It was probably better for both of them, emotionally, that they weren’t sitting together. 

When class ended, Mike seemed to have risen above his personal hurt, Bella appreciated that, as he and Eric waited at the door for her. She hoped that they could work back to their normal interaction. As they walked, Mike seemed to become himself again, getting more enthusiastic as he talked about the weather report for the weekend. 

The rain was supposed to take a short break, so his beach trip would be possible. Bella tried to match his enthusiasm to make up for disappointing him yesterday, but she could tell she wasn’t fooling either of them. Rain or no rain, they would be lucky if the temperature got even close to what they wanted. They could only foolishly hope the sky was completely blue. 

♛ 

The rest of the morning passed in a blur. It was hard to believe she wasn’t imagining things again一that Edythe really had said those words, and that her eyes had looked that way when she said them. Something about Edythe was confusing Bella’s reality. Bella believed she’d seen Edythe stop a van bare-handed but this was totally something else. 

Bella turned out to be both eager and nervous when she finally got to the cafeteria at lunchtime. The real question was, would Edythe ignore Bella like usual? Would there be any sign from Edythe that the conversation that morning had, in fact, happened? Bella absentmindedly listened to Jess. 

Jess had asked Mike to the dance, and they were going with a few others. Bella grunted at certain comments, and Jess seemed aware but satisfied with Bella’s attention. Jess was really a nice person. 

Her eyes went straight to Edythe’s table as soon as they were through the doors, and then disappointment hit like a punch to the gut. There were only four people there, and Edythe wasn’t one of them. Bella got that lunch wasn’t a big deal and that Edythe might want to start with small gestures first, but asking to go to Seattle together hadn’t seemed like a small gesture. 

Losing her appetite, Bella grabbed a bottle of lemonade for something to carry and followed Jess robotically through the line. She wished she were the kind of person who could go home early without caring, the kind who didn’t get upset about unexcused absences, detention, and disappointed parental figures. 

“Edythe Cullen is staring at you again!” Jess said. Bella was one hundred percent paying attention as soon as Jess said Edythe’s name. 

Her head snapped up and quickly followed Jess’s line of sight. Edythe was sitting at an empty table across the cafeteria from where the other usually sat. Edythe’s dimples flashed as soon as she knew Bella had seen her. Then Edythe raised one hand, motioning with an index finger for Bella to join. As Bella looked, not entirely believing her own eyes, Edythe winked. 

“She totally means you! Go over and join her!!” Jess prompted. There was way too much excitement in her voice but Bella was past caring. 

“Um, maybe she needs help with homework,” Bella muttered. “I guess I should go see what she wants. Bye.” 

Bella could feel Jess staring after her as she walked away. Bella could also feel those ugly splotches of red start up her neck and tried to calm herself. When she got to Edythe’s table Bella just stood there behind the chair across from her, awkward. 

“Come sit with me today,” Edythe suggested through a wide smile. Bella sat down automatically, watching her expression. What was going on? Edythe hadn’t stopped smiling. So evidently she was trying to reconcile. 

“This is, uh, different,” Bella finally managed to say once she got out of her temporary shock. 

“Well,” Edythe said, and then paused. Bella could tell there was more, so she waited. The rest of it followed in a rush, the words blurring together so that it took Bella a minute to decipher the meaning. It was sort of adorable to see Edythe flustered. “I decided as long as I was going to make it up to you and if I'm going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly.” 

Bella kept waiting, thinking Edythe would explain, but she didn’t. The silence got more uncomfortable as the seconds passed. 

“You know I don’t understand what you mean, right?” Bella asked. 

“I suppose I do,” Edythe said, and her eyes focused behind Bella. “I think your friends are confused as to why I’ve stolen you.” 

Suddenly Bella could feel all their eyes boring into her back. For once, it didn’t bother her at all. 

“They’ll survive.”

Edythe grinned. “I may not give you back, though.” 

Bella swallowed too loud and Edythe laughed. 

“You look worried. I was just kidding, promise,” Edythe said. 

“I’m okay, actually.” Bella stopped to swallow anxiously, hearing the edge of a break in her voice. “But surprised. What’s this all about?” Bella gestured toward Edythe and the rest of the empty table. 

“I told you一I’m tired of trying to stay away from you and want to express my regret. So I’ve given up on being discourteous.” 

“Giving up?” Bella couldn’t help but repeat. 

“Yes一giving up. I’m just going to do what is best now, and let the chips fall where they may.” The smile disappeared completely, and a hard edge crept into Edythe’s silky voice. 

“You lost me again in all the ambiguity.” 

It looked like Edythe found that frustrating and amusing all in one. “I always say too much when I’m talking to you一that’s one of the problems.” 

“Don’t worry一I don’t understand anything you say. Also, I have the same issue with you, Edythe.” 

“Fascinating. Like I said一I suppose I do confuse you, but I really don’t always mean to.”

They stared at each other for a few seconds, but the quiet wasn’t awkward at that time. It was more…. charged. Bella’s face started to get hot again. 

“So,” Bella said, looking away so she could get the words out. “In plain English, are we friends now?” 

“Friends…," Edythe murmured. Edythe seemed like she was rolling the words over in her mouth and head. 

“Or acquaintances?” Bella substituted. 

“Well, at the very least, we can try to be friends. But I’m warning you that I haven’t had a friend in quite a while, so I might not be a good friend for you to have.” Edythe’s smile was brittle now, the believed every word said. 

Funny how Bella’s stomach was rolling. Was it because she was hungry after all? Because Edythe was smiling at her? Or because Bella suddenly almost believed in Edythe’s efforts? 

Bella stared down at her hands wrapped around the lemonade bottle, not sure what to do. It was so strange to sit with Edythe there一like normal humans. Although, Bella was sure only one of them was normal. 

“What are you thinking?” Edythe asked. 

Bella looked up. Edythe was staring again, her golden eyes curious and一like the first time Bella had seen Edythe一frustrated. Once again, her thoughts refused to pass through the appropriate filter. 

"I’m wondering what you are.”

Edythe’s smile tightened and her teeth were suddenly clamped together, but she held careful composure. 

Bella immediately felt bad about what she had said. “Uh, sorry. I didn’t mean it like _that_.” 

“It’s fine. Are you having much luck with your ideas?” Edythe's voice was casual, like she really didn’t mind about Bella’s answer, and Bella had a feeling it had gotten to Edythe more than she showed. 

Bella’s neck got hot and一she assumed一unattractively blotchy. During the last month, she’d given it a lot of thought, but the only solutions Bella could come up with were completely ridiculous. Like Clark Kent and Peter Parker一level stuff. At the least Bella knew Edythe had some sort of superhero-like powers. 

Edythe tilted her head to the side, staring into Bella’s eyes as if she was trying to see through them, right into Bella’s brain. Who knew? Maybe Edythe was trying to. Maybe Edythe had some Charles Xavier psionic powers. Bella shook her head. Not time to go down that path. 

Edythe was smiling一inviting this time for Bella to guess. 

“Won’t you tell me?” 

But Bella had to try to resist. The two of them were already on thin ice. She shook her head. “Too embarrassing.” 

“That’s really frustrating,” Edythe complained. 

“Really?” Bella raised her eyebrows. “Like…. Someone refusing to tell you what she’s thinking, even if all the while she’s making cryptic little comments designed to keep you up at night wondering what she could possibly mean… Frustrating like that?” 

Edythe frowned, her lips pouting out in a distracting way. Bella had to hold her focus. 

“Or is it frustrating like, say, she’s done a bunch of other strange things一for example, saving your life under impossible circumstances one day, then treating you badly the next一and she never explained any of that, either, even after she promised? Frustrating like that?” 

Edythe frown twitched, then settled into a deeper scowl. “I really am sorry. But I thought we were moving past that?” 

“Not quite yet.” 

“Would another apology help?” 

“An explanation would be better.” 

Edythe pursed her lips, then other glanced past Bella’s left arm and laughed once. 

“What?” 

“I think your friend thinks I’m being mean to you一she’s looks like she’s debating whether or not to come to break up our fight.” 

“It’s all with the best intentions and一hey, you are trying to change the subject?” 

“Well, she seems really serious…. She might just march up to you and pull you away.” 

“You’re not being serious.” 

“I am. I told you, most people are very easy to read.”

“Except me.” 

“Yes, except for you.” Edythe’s eyes shifted to Bella and intensified, drilling into Bella’s eyes. “I wonder why that is?” 

“Wait. Is that the only reason you are friends with me一so you can try to figure me out?” 

“Among other reasons, yes. But I also want to get to know who you are. As a friend…” 

The way Edythe said friend made Bella have to look away. Jess had said Edythe never dated, girl or boy. So did that imply something had happened with a girl before that Edythe refused? How had Edythe reacted? It was always the worst to find someone you liked, and then find out they are a total homophobe. Bella concentrated on unscrewing the lid of her lemonade. She took a swig, staring at the table without seeing it. 

“Aren’t you hungry?” Edythe asked. 

Edythe’s stare was less piercing now, Bella saw with relief. “No.” She didn’t think it was necessary to mention that her stomach wasn’t steady enough for food. 

“You?” Bella asked. 

“No, I’m not hungry.” Edythe smiled like Bella was missing some inside joke. 

“Can you do me a favor?” Bella asked, the words escaping before she could make sure they were allowed. 

Edythe got real serious quickly. “Depends on what you want.” 

She waited, still guarded but clearly curious. 

“Could you tell me straightforwardly? The next time you decide to ignore me. For my own good, or whatever. Just so I’m prepared.” Bella looked at the lemonade again as she asked, tracing the lip of the opening with one finger. 

“That sounds fair.” Edythe's look was dead serious. 

“Thanks.” 

“Can I have a small favor in return?” Edythe asked. 

“Sure.” It was her turn to be curious一cautious. What would Edythe want from her? 

“Tell me one of your theories.” 

“I don’t know….” It wasn’t much to ask for in return, but Bella was not ready to embarrass herself. 

“Just one theory. Please.” 

“Fine.” 

“Great!” 

  
“Well, er, by a radioactive spider?” Bella said reluctantly. 

Edythe rolled her eyes. “That’s not as creative as I was expecting.” 

“Sorry, that’s all I’ve got.” 

“You’re not even close.” 

“No spiders?”

“No spiders.” 

“No radioactivity?” 

“None at all.”

“Huh,” Bella mumbled. 

Edythe chuckled. “Kryptonite doesn’t bother me, either.” 

“I’ll figure it out eventually,” Bella muttered. They had made improvement because now Edythe was admitting to not being human, well sorta… 

“I don’t know why you even want to try.” 

“How could I not? I mean, you’re impossible.” Bella tried to not say it like a criticism, just a statement. Edythe was very possible, somehow. 

Edythe understood. “But what if I’m not a superhero? What if I’m the villain?” Edythe smiled as she said that, playfully, but her eyes were heavy with some burden. 

“Uh, okay….” Bella said. Edythe’s puzzle pieces were starting to add up until they were creating a whole puzzle. 

“What exactly does okay mean?” Edythe asked. 

Bella knew Edythe was not normal, and there were very few like her. Bella remembered the first time Edythe had glared at her with hate in her eyes. She had felt genuinely afraid, though Bella hadn’t understood that reaction in the moment, and she’d thought it frustrating seconds later. Now she understood a bit more. Without question, the word dangerous applied to Edythe but it did with a lot of other things. Bella could feel the truth of the foundation. The danger was real, and her logical mind didn’t know how to make sense of it. 

“Dangerous,” Bella murmured again, fitting the word to the person in front of her. Edythe’s bronze face was vulnerable, without walls or secrets. Her eyes were wide, anticipating Bella’s answer and reaction. Edythe seemed to be bracing herself for some kind of impact. 

“I don’t believe you are a villain,” Bella whispered. “No, more of an anti-hero. I think that you've never truly wanted to hurt me. I know you can. I know you might have thought about it, but that’s not the same at all… You seem to be trying to make up for it.” 

“You’re wrong...” Edythe’s voice was almost inaudible. She looked down, reaching out to seal the lid from Bella’s lemonade, which she then spun like a top between her fingers. Bella took advantage of Edythe’s inattention to anatomize her. Edythe meant what was said一that was obvious.

“Maybe I am, but there is something deeper going on.” 

What Bella felt most was interest. There were nerves, of course, being so close to Edythe. Fear of making a fool of herself. Bella wanted to sit, to listen to Edythe’s voice and watch the expressions fly across Edythe’s face, so much faster than she could analyze them. So of course that was when Bella noticed the cafeteria was almost empty. 

Bella shoved her chair away from the table, and Edythe looked up. Edythe seemed…. Sad. But resigned. Like that was the reaction she'd had been waiting for. 

“We’re going to be late,” Bella told Edythe, scrambling to her feet. 

Edythe looked surprised for just a second, and then the familiar blank face was back. 

“I’m not going to class today,” Edythe said as her fingers twirled the lid so fast that it was just a blur. 

“Why not?” 

Edythe smiled up at Bella, but her eyes were not entirely disguised. Bella could still see the stress behind her facade. 

“I need to think,” Edythe said. 

“Oh. Well, I guess I should go.” 

Edythe turned her attention to her shirt. “I’ll see you later, then.” 

That sounded like a dismissal, and Bella wasn’t totally against being dismissed. There was so much to think about, and she didn't do her best thinking with Edythe near. The first bell rang and Bella hurried to the door. She glanced back once to see that Edythe hadn’t moved at all, and the lid was still spinning in a tight circle like it would never stop. 

♛ 

As Bella half-ran to class, her head was spinning just as fast as the cap. So few questions had been answered一none completely when Bella thought of it一but so many more had been raised. 

Bella was lucky; the teacher wasn’t in the room when she ran in late, face hot. Both Angela and Mike were staring at her. Angela with surprise, almost awe, and Mike with curiosity. 

Mrs. Banner made her entrance then, calling the class to order while juggling a bunch of cardboard boxes in her hands. She let the boxes fall onto Mike’s table, and asked him to start passing them around to the class. 

“Okay, guys, I want you all to take one piece from each box,” Mrs. Banner said as she produced a pair of rubber gloves from the pocket of her lab coat and pulled them on. The crack as the gloves snapped into place was strangely ominous. 

“The first should be an indicator card,” Mrs. Banner went on, grabbing a white card about the size of an index card and displaying it to them; it had four squares marked on it instead of lines. “The second is a four-pronged applicator”一Mrs. Banner held up something that looked like a nearly toothless hair pick一” and the third is a sterile micro-lancet.” Mrs. Banner displayed a small piece of blue plastic before splitting it open. The barb was invisible from Bella’s angle but her stomach plunged. 

“I’ll be coming around with a dropper of water to prepare your cards, so please don’t start until I get to you….” 

Mrs. Banner began at Mike’s table again, carefully putting one drop of water in each of the four squares of Mike’s card. “Then I want you to carefully prick your finger with the lancet…” Mrs. Banner grabbed Mike’s hand and jabbed the spike on the tip of Mike’s finger. 

“Ouch,” Mike complained. 

Clammy moisture broke across her forehead and Bella’s ears began a faint ringing. 

“Put a small drop of blood on each of the prongs….” Mrs. Banner demonstrated as she instructed, squeezing Mike’s finger till the blood flowed. Bella swallowed convulsively, and her stomach heaved. 

“And then apply it to the card,” Mrs. Banner finished, holding up the dripping red card for them to see. Bella closed her eyes, trying to hear through the humming in her ears. 

“The Red Cross is having a blood drive in Port Angeles next weekend, so I thought you all should know your blood type.” Mrs. Banner sounded proud of herself. “Those of you who aren’t eighteen yet will need parent’s permission一I have slips at my desk.” 

Mrs. Banner continued through the room with her water dropper. Bella put her cheek against the cool, black tabletop and tried to hold on as everything seemed to get further away, slithering down a dark tunnel. The squeals, complaints, and giggles as her classmates skewered their fingers all sounder far off in the distance. Bella breathed in and out through her mouth. It was probably shock that kept her from wanting to puke at Tyler’s injuries, but now Bella was more coherent.

“Bella, are you all right?” Mrs. Banner asked. Her voice was close to Bella’s head, but still far away and it sounded alarmed. 

“I already know my blood type, Mrs. Banner. I’m AB positive.” 

Bella couldn’t open her eyes. 

“Are you feeling faint?” 

“Yes, ma’am,” Bella muttered, wishing she could kick herself for not ditching when she had the chance. 

“Can someone walk Bella to the nurse, please?” Mrs. Banner called.

“I will.” Even though it was far away, Bella recognized Mike’s voice. 

“Can you walk?” Mrs. Banner asked her. 

“Yes,” Bella whispered. _Just let me get out of here,_ Bella thought. _I’ll crawl_.

She felt Mike grab her hand一Bella was sure it was all sweaty but couldn’t care about that yet一and Bella worked to get her eyes open while he tugged her up. She just had to get out of the room before it went full dark. Bella stumbled toward the door while Mike put his arm around her waist, trying to help steady her. 

Mike and she lumbered slowly across campus. When they were around the edge of the cafeteria, out of sight of the building four in case Mrs. Banner was watching, Bella stopped. 

“Just let me sit for a minute, please?” Bella asked. 

Mike breathed a sigh of relief as Bella settled clumsily on the edge of the walkway. 

“And whatever you do, keep your hand in your pocket,” Bella said. Everything seemed to be swirling dizzily, even when she closed her eyes. She slumped over one side, putting her cheek against the freezing, damp, gross cement of the sidewalk. That helped. 

“Wow, you’re green, Bella,” Mike said nervously. 

“Just gimme…. A minute….” 

“Bella?” a different voice called from the distance. 

“What’s wrong? Is she hurt?” The voice was closer now, and it sounded strangely fierce. Bella squeezed her eyes shut, hoping pass out. Or, at the very least, not throw up. 

Mike sounded stressed. “I think she fainted. I don’t know what happened? She didn’t even stick her finger.” 

“Bella, can you hear me?” Edythe’s voice was right next to her head now, and she sounded concerned. 

“No,” Bella groaned.

Edythe chuckled. 

“I’ll take her,” Edythe said, a charming smile in her voice. “You can go back to class.” 

“What? No, I’m supposed to….”

Then a strong arm was under both of Bella’s, and she was on her feet without realizing how she got there. The strong arm, cold like the sidewalk, held her tight against the side of a body, almost like a crutch. Bella’s eyes flipped open in surprise, but all she could see was Edythe's tangled garnet hair. 

Edythe started moving forward, and Bella’s feet fumbled trying to catch up. Bella almost expected to fall, but Edythe somehow kept her upright. She didn’t so much as stagger when Bella’s full weight was tugged forward. Then again, Bella didn’t weigh anywhere near a van. 

“I’m good, I swear,” Bella mumbled. _Please, please let me not vomit on Edythe._

“Hey!” Mike called after them, already ten paces behind.

Edythe rudely ignored him. “You look simply awful,” she told Bella. 

“Just put me back on the sidewalk,” Bella groaned. “I’ll be fine in a few minutes.” 

Edythe propelled them quickly forward while Bella tried to make her feet move in the right pattern to match Edythe’s speed. A few times Bella could swear that her feet were actually dragging on the ground, but then, she couldn’t feel them very well, so she wasn’t sure. 

“So you faint at the sight of blood?” Edythe asked. Apparently, the situation interested her. 

Bella didn’t even answer. She closed her eyes and focused on nausea, lips clamped together. The most important thing was that she didn’t vomit on Edythe. Bella could survive everything else. 

“It wasn’t even your own blood,” Edythe commented. How did she even know about the whole blood thing? Mike did mention Bella didn’t prick her finger, but was that enough to get a conclusion? 

“I have a weak vasovagal system,” Bella muttered. “It’s just a neurally mediated syncope. I also have hemophobia.” 

Edythe laughed. It sounded like a bell ringing. Apparently, the big words Bella had memorized to explain those situations did not impress her in the way they were supposed to. 

Bella wasn’t sure how Edythe had gotten the door open while dragging her, but suddenly it was warm一everywhere except where Edythe’s body touched. 

“Oh my,” a male voice gasped. 

“She’s having a neurally mediated syncope,” Edythe explained. 

Bella opened her eyes. She was in the office, and Edythe was dragging her past the front counter toward the door at the back of the room. Mr. Cope, the receptionist, ran ahead of Edythe to hold the door open. He faltered when he heard the dire-sounding diagnosis. 

“Should I call nine-one-one?” he gasped. 

“It’s just a fainting spell,” Bella mumbled. 

A grandfatherly old man, the school medic, looked up from a novel, shocked, as Edythe hauled Bella into the room. Did he notice that when Edythe leaned Bella against the cot, she half-lifted her into place? The crackly paper complained as Edythe pushed her down with one hand against Bella’s chest, then turned and swung her feet up onto the vinyl mattress. It reminded Bella of the time Edythe swung Bella’s feet out of the way of the van, and the memory made her dizzy.

“They’re blood typing in Biology,” Edythe explained to the nurse. 

Bella watched the old man nod sagely, “There’s always one.” 

Edythe smiled kindly at the man and went to stand across the room from Bella. 

“Just lie down for a minute, honey; it’ll pass,” the nurse told her. 

“I know,” Bella muttered. In fact, the dizziness was already beginning to fade. Soon the tunnel would shorten and things would sound normal again. 

“Does this happen a lot?” he asked. 

Bella sighed. “I have a weak vasovagal system.”

The nurse looked confused, and Edythe smiled from her place against the wall. 

“You can go back to class,” he said to Edythe. 

“I’m supposed to stay with her,” Edythe answered. She said it with such confidence that一even though he pursed his lips, the nurse didn't argue it further. 

“I’ll get you some ice for your head,” he said to Bella, and then he shuffled out of the room. 

“You scared me for a minute there,” Edythe admitted after a pause. The way Edythe said it made it sound like she was confessing a weakness. “I thought someone poisoned you.” 

“Hilarious.” Bella still had her eyes shut, but she was feeling more normal every minute. 

“Honestly,” Edythe said, “I’ve seen corpses with better color. I was concerned that I might have to avenge your death.” 

“I don't even want to know how you've seen corpses with better color," Bella said, then took a second to breathe. "I bet Mike was annoyed.”

“He was,” Edythe said cheerfully. 

“You don’t know that,” Bella countered. 

“You should have seen his face. It was obvious.” 

“How did you even see us? I thought you were ditching一I mean thinking…” 

Bella was pretty much fine, though the queasiness would probably have passed faster if she’d eaten something for lunch. On the other hand, maybe it was lucky her stomach was empty. 

“I was in my car, listening to a CD.” Such a normal response一it surprised Bella. 

She heard the door and opened her eyes to see the nurse with a cold compress in his hand. 

“Here you go, honey.” He laid it across her forehead. “You’re looking better,” he added. 

“I think I’m okay,” Bella said, sitting up. Just a little ringing in her ears, no spinning. The mint green walls stayed where they should. 

Bella could tell he was about to make her lie back down, but the door opened just then, and Mr. Cope stuck his head in. 

“We’ve got another one,” he warned. 

And then Mike staggered through the door, supporting Lee Stephens, another boy in Biology class who was currently sallow green. 

Edythe and she drew back against the wall to give them some space. 

“Oh no,” Edythe murmured. “Get out of the office, Bella.” 

Bella looked at her, confused. 

“Trust me一go.” 

Bella didn’t have to be told twice, spinning on her heel and walking out. As the door was closing she could feel Edythe right behind her. 

“Thanks for listening,” Edythe said, appreciatively. 

“Oh, yeah. No problem.” 

Mike came through the door then, glancing from Edythe to her and back again. 

“Thanks for your help, Edythe,” Mike said, although he sounded like he was wavering between sincere and annoyed. Maybe Edythe was right about him not liking her actions earlier. 

“Don’t mention it,” Edythe said respectfully back. 

“You look better,” Mike said to Bella, his voice chilling down a tone. “Are you coming back to class?” 

“No, I don’t think so. I’d just have to turn around and come back.” 

“Yeah, you’re right. Um, so are you going this weekend? To the beach?” 

“Sure, I'm in.” 

“We’re meeting at my parents’ store at ten.” 

“I’ll see you there,” Bella promised. 

“I’ll see you in Gym, then,” he said, moving toward the door. 

“Yeah, I’ll probably see you,” Bella replied. 

Mike took one last look at Bella and walked through the door. 

“Ugh, Gym,” Bella muttered. 

“I can take care of that.” Bella hadn’t heard Edythe walk over, but she spoke from right beside Bella, making her jump. “Go sit down and look pale,” Edythe instructed in a whisper. 

That wasn’t a challenge; Bella was usually pale, and the recent episode had left a light sheen of sweat on her face. Bella sat in one of the creaky folding chairs and rested her head against the wall with her eyes closed. Fainting had been exhausting. 

Bella heard Edythe speaking softly at the counter. 

“Mr. Cope?” 

She hadn’t heard the man return to his desk, but he answered, “Yes?” 

“Bella has Gym next hour, and I don’t think she feels well enough. I was thinking I should drive her home. Do you mind excusing her?” 

“Of course. Do you need to be excused, too, Edythe?” Mr. Cope said. 

“No, I have Mr. Goff,” Edythe said. “He won’t mind.” 

“Okay, it’s all taken care of. You feel better, Bella,” Mr. Cope called to her. 

Bella nodded weakly, hamming it up just a bit. 

“Can you walk, or do you want me to help you again?” With her back to the receptionist, her expression turned sarcastic. 

“I’ll walk. Thanks.”

Bella stood carefully, and she was, thankfully, still fine. Edythe opened the door for Bella. She walked through the door, out into the cold, fine mist that had just begun to fall. It felt good outside一Bella was peculiarly enjoying the moisture falling out of the sky and it washed the sweat off her face.

“Thanks for that,” Bella said when Edythe followed her out. “It’s almost worth getting sick to miss Gym.”

“Anytime,” Edythe promised. She stared past Bella into the rain.

“So are you going? This Saturday一the beach trip?” Bella was hoping Edythe would, though it seemed unlikely. In just one day it seemed like they were starting to mend whatever had broken when they first met and it wouldn’t hurt to have bonding time to aid that. It was sort of funny, Bella couldn’t picture Edythe loading up to carpool with the rest of the kids from school. 

“Where are you all going?” Edythe was still staring ahead, expressionless, but her question made Bella hope she was considering it. 

“Down to La Push. To First Beach.”

Bella watched her face, trying to read it. Bella thought she saw Edythe’s mouth turn down slightly. 

She finally looked at Bella and smiled. “I really don’t think I was invited.”

“I just invited you.”

“Don’t push it. I don’t want to be there when nobody but you wants me there.” Edythe’s face was stern and seemed very set. 

“Fine,” Bella grumbled, preoccupied with the way Edythe automatically removed herself from a social situation just because of what other people thought. In no way had Edythe shown herself to be of that character when so directly confronted. 

They were at the parking lot then, so Bella started walking toward her truck, but something gently caught her wrist before she had made It even a few steps. 

“Where are you going?” Edythe asked, seemingly surprised. Her hand was still softly around Bella’s wrist, strongly. When Edythe noticed her hand was around Bella’s wrist she retracted gracefully. 

“Bella?” Edythe asked, and Bella realized she hadn't answered Edythe’s question.

“Uh, what?”

“I just wanted to know where you were going….” 

“Home. Or am I not?” 

Edythe’s expression confused her. 

“Didn’t you hear me promise to take you safely home? Do you think I’m going to let you dive in your condition?” Edythe said, smiling sincerely.

“What condition?” 

“I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you have a weak vasovagal system.”

“I think I’ll survive,” Bella replied. Edythe’s pointed expression stopped Bella from walking away. “Okay, why don’t you tell me what you want me to do?” 

Edythe’s smile grew pleasantly wider. “Very sensible. I want you to get into my car, and then I can drive you home from there.” 

“I have a couple of issues with that. One, it’s not necessary, and two, what about my truck?” 

“One, necessary is a subjective word, and two, I’ll have Archie drop it off after school.” 

Bella was distracted by the casual reminder that Edythe had siblings一equally as mystifying siblings. Special siblings? Just like Edythe? 

“Are you going to put up a fuss? You don’t have to come with me if you don’t want to.” 

“Ugh. Fine,” Bella groaned. 

Bella tried to decipher all the layers to Edythe's reaction, but she didn’t get very far, “It warms my cold heart to see you agree so quickly. This way.”

Edythe turned around and walked away. Bella followed her voluntarily. She was learning that Edythe actually had a good sense of humor and always made sure Bella was comfortable. Also, since they couldn’t go to La Push together there really wasn’t a downside to getting more time with her. 

The inside of the Volvo was just as pristine as the outside. Instead of the smell of gasoline and mint, there was just a faint perfume. It was almost familiar, but Bella couldn’t put her finger on it. Whatever it was, it smelled amazing. 

As the engine purred quietly to life, Edythe played with a few dials, truing the heat on and the music down. 

“Is that Nocturne, Op. posth. in C-sharp Minor?” Bella asked. 

Edythe glanced at Bella, surprised. “You’re a fan of Chopin?” 

Bella shrugged. “My mom plays a lot of classical stuff around the house like Chopin and Debussy. I only know my favorites.” 

She expected Edythe to be amused but she only stared out through the rain. Bella relaxed against the light gray seat, replying automatically to the familiar melody. She watched Edythe from the corner of her eye, the rain blurred everything outside the window in gray and green smudges. It took Bella a minute to realize they were driving fast; the car moved so smoothly she didn’t feel the speed. Only the town flashing by gave it away. 

♛ 

“Do you think I could be scary?” Edythe asked. The car had stopped, and Bella realized they were at Charlie’s house already. The rain had really picked up, so heavy now that she could barely see the house. It was like the car was submerged in a vertical river. 

“It’s kind of hard to imagine that,” Bella admitted. 

Edythe frowned to herself. 

“But, I mean, I’m sure you could be if you wanted to. Looks are deceiving and all.” 

Edythe tilted her head and gave Bella an exasperated smile but didn’t say anything else. 

“So… can you tell me about your family?” Bella asked trying to get off the serious subject. “I mean, I guess we are just starting to get to know each other, but they are a part of you and seem really important to you.”

Edythe was instantly cautious, and Bella wondered if she had pushed it. “What do you want to know?” 

Bella felt like that was a green light. “The Cullens adopted you?” 

“Yes.”

She hesitated, trying to be as gentle as possible. “If you don’t mind me asking, what happened to your parents?” 

“I don’t. They died many years ago.” Edythe’s tone was matter-of-fact. 

“I’m sorry.”

“I don’t really remember them clearly. Carlisle and Esme have been my parents for a long time.” 

“You love them.” It wasn’t a question. It was obvious in the way she said their names. 

“Yes,” Edythe smiled. “I can't imagine two better people.” 

“Then you’re very lucky.” 

“I know.” 

"And your siblings?” 

Edythe glanced at the clock on the dashboard. 

“Two of my siblings, Jasper and Rosalie for that matter, are going to be quite upset if they have to stand in the rain waiting for me.”

“Oh, sorry. I guess you have to go. I’m sorry if I asked too personal questions.” 

“I would have told you if I didn’t want to answer….You probably want your truck back before Chief Swan gets home and you have to explain about the syncopal episode.” 

Bella was relieved that Edythe didn’t mind. As it turned out, Edythe was good with the medical jargon, but then, her father was a doctor. 

“I’m sure he’s already heard. There are no secrets in Forks,” Bella grumbled. 

Maybe with the exception of Edythe and her family. Apparently, she got the irony of what Bella said and laughed. There was an edge to Edythe’s laughter, though.

“Have fun at the beach,” Edythe said. “Good weather for sunbathing.” She gestured to the sheeting rain. 

“Won’t I see you tomorrow?” 

“No. Emmett and I are starting the week early.”

“What are you going to do?” A partial friend could ask that, right? 

“We’ll be hiking the Goat Rocks Wilderness, just south of Rainier.”

“Oh, sounds fun.”

Edythe smiled. “Will you do something for me this weekend?” She turned to look Bella straight in the eyes. 

Bella nodded reluctantly. 

“Don’t be offended, but you seem to be one of those people who just attracts accidents like a magnet. Try not to fall into the ocean or get run over by anything, all right?” 

“I’ll see what I can do,” Bella promised.

Bella jumped out into the downpour and ran for the porch. By the time she had turned around, the Volvo had disappeared. 

“Oh!” Bella clutched at her jacket pocket, remembering that she’d forgotten to give Edythe her key. 

The pocket was empty. 

♛ 

  
  


While Bella tried to concentrate on the third act of _Macbeth_ , she was listening for her truck. Bella thought she would have heard the engine’s roar even over the pounding rain, and she went back for the hundredth time to look out the window, and it was suddenly there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, I don’t like character bashing or making a character unnecessarily cruel, so I hope that Jess doesn’t seem to OOC. Lauren will stay mostly the same. 
> 
> Also, as a general warning, this fic will probably get a bit more canon divergence-ish. There are just parts that are problematic, and being gay in 2005 wasn’t exactly as widely accepted. I will still keep as much of it the same as I can.


	7. Scary Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will continue to take little parts out of the book I don’t like. I get that Bella is enamored with Edward, but it has always been my belief that she was way too focused on how he looked. Like, objectification goes both ways. I just want Bella to be more toned down, but I get that obviously the vampires are supposed to be attractive in order to lure humans. But what they both had was an obsession.

“From even the greatest of horrors irony is seldom absent.”

― **H.P. Lovecraft,** [ **_Tales of H.P. Lovecraft_ ** ](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/18161591)

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

  
  


Bella wasn’t super excited to get up on Friday, and it more than lived up to her negative expectations. Of course, there were all the failing comments. Jess especially seemed to get a kick out of that story. Jess laughed till she choked when Lauren pretended to swoon at the lunch table. Luckily, Mike had kept his mouth closed, and no one seemed to know about Edythe’s involvement. 

Jess did have a lot of questions about yesterday’s lunch, though. 

“What did Edythe Cullen want?” Jess had asked in Trig. 

“Not sure.” Bella lied. 

“She looked kinda mad.” 

Bella shrugged. “Did she?” 

“I’ve never seen her sit with anyone but her family before. That was weird.” 

“Yeah, weird,” Bella pretended to agree. 

Jess seemed to be starting to get irritated that Bella didn't have better answers. 

The questioning wasn’t even the worst part of Friday. It was that even though Bella knew Edythe wasn’t going to be there, Bella still hopped. She had only started to unravel the mystery that was Edythe Cullen. When Bella had walked into the cafeteria with Jess and Mike, she couldn’t keep from looking at Edythe’s table, where Rosalie, Archie, and Jasper sat, talking with their heads close together. Bella wondered if Archie had been the one to drive her truck home the other night, and what he thought about the chore. 

At Bella’s normal table, everyone was full of their plans for the next day. Mike was animated, putting a lot more trust in the forecast than Bella thought it deserved. She caught a few unfriendly glances from Lauren during lunch, which Bella didn’t really understand. But she got some clarification as they walked out of the room. Bella guessed she didn’t realize how close she was behind Lauren. 

Lauren ran a hand over her silver-blond hair. “I don’t get why _Isabella_ ”一Lauren said her name with a sneer一” doesn’t just sit with the Cullens now,” Bella heard her mutter to Mike. 

Bella had never noticed what a pointed voice Lauren had, and she was surprised by the malice in it. She really didn’t know her well, not enough for Lauren to dislike her with real reason一or so she would have thought.

“She’s my friend; she sits with us,” Mike snapped back loyally. 

Bella paused to let Jess and Angela pass. She didn't want to hear what Lauren had to say. 

♛ 

Later, at dinner, Charlie seemed excited about her trip to La Push in the morning. Bella guessed he felt guilty for leaving her home alone on the weekends, but he’d spent too many years building his habits to break them now. And she never minded the alone time. 

As expected, he knew the names of all the kids going, their parents, their grandparents, and their great-grandparents. He obviously approved, and Bella wondered if he would approve of her plan to ride to Seattle with Edythe. He seemed to like the Cullens a lot. Bella didn’t want to risk telling him. 

“Dad, do you know of a place called Goats Rocks or something like that? I think it’s south of Mount Rainer.” 

“Yeah, why?” 

Bella shrugged. “Some kids were talking about camping there.” 

“It’s not a very good place for camping.” He sounded surprised. “Too many bears. Most people go there during hunting season.”

“Huh. Maybe I got it wrong.” 

Bella would sleep on what Charlie had said. 

♛ 

The light woke her up. Instead of the usual gloomy half-light she’d gotten up to for the past two months, there was a bright clear, yellow light streaming through her windows. There was sun. It was not common during those months. Clouds still ringed in the horizon, but a wide blue patch took up most of the sky. She threw on her clothes quickly. 

♛ 

Newton’s Olympic Outfitters was just north of town. She’d seen the store but never stopped there, not having much desire for the supplies needed to intentionally stay outdoors over an extended period of time. 

In the parking lot, Bella saw Mike’s Surbourbon and Tyler’s Sentra. As she pulled up next to their vehicles, Bella saw the kids standing around the front of the Suburban. Eric was there, and two other boys she knew from class; she was pretty sure their names were Ben and Conner. Jess was there, flanked by Angela and Lauren. 

The other girls stood with them, including one Bella remembered falling over in Gym on Friday. That one gave her a dirty look as she climbed out of the truck and then said something to Lauren. They laughed loudly, and Lauren pretended to pass out. The girl caught Lauren, then let her fall. They both busted up again, Lauren just lying there on the pavement with her hands behind her head. 

So it was going to be like that. Where did general respect go? 

At least Mike was happy to see her. 

“You came!” he called, sounding thrilled. “And I promised it would be sunny, didn't I?” 

“I told you I was coming.” 

“We’re just waiting for Lee and Samantha,” Mike informed her. “Do you want to ride with me? It’s either that or Lee’s mom’s minivan. 

“Sure.”

His smile was huge. It was so easy to make him happy. 

“You can have shotgun,” he promised, and Bella saw Jess look up at them and pout. Not so easy to make Mike and Jess happy at the same time.

The numbers worked out, though. Lee brought two extra people, so every space was necessary. Bella made Jess climb in before her so that Jess was wedged between Mike and her in the front seat of the Suburban. Mike could have been more gracious about it, but at least Jess seemed appeased. 

It was only fifteen miles to La Push from Forks, with thick green forests edging the road most of the way up and the wide Quillayute River snaking beneath it twice. Bella was glad she had the window seat. They’d rolled the window down一the Suburban was claustrophobic with nine people in it一and Bella tried to absorb as much sunlight as possible. Why couldn’t each of them have individually drove there?

Bella had been to the beaches around La Push lots of times during her Fork’s summers with Charlie, so the mile-long crescent of First Beach was familiar. Still breathtaking, though. The water was a dark gray, even in the sunlight, white-capped, and heaving into the rocky shore. Islands rose out of the steel harbor waters with sheer cliff sides, each with a spiky crown of black firs. The beach had only a thin border of actual sand at the water’s edge; after that, it was a million smooth rocks that looked uniformly gray from a distance, but close up was every color a stone could be. 

The tide line was piled with huge driftwood trees, bleached white by the salty waves一some piled together against the forest’s edge and some lying alone just out of reach of the waves. There was a strong breeze coming off the waves, cool and briny. Pelicans floated on the wells while seagulls and a lone eagle circled above them. The clouds crowded the edges of the sky and the sun shone warmly in its backdrop of blue. 

When they finally got out they trudged through the thick sand down to the beach, Mike leading the way to the circle of driftwood logs that had clearly been used for gathering before. There was a fire ring already in place, filled with black ashes. Eric and the boy Bella thought was named Ben gathered broken branches of driftwood from the driest piles against the forest edge, and soon had a teepee-shaped construction built atop the old cinders. 

“Have you ever seen a driftwood fire?” Mike asked her. 

Bella was sitting on one of the bleached benches; Jess and Angela sat on either side of her, but most of the girls sat across the circle from them. Mike knelt by the fire, holding a cigarette lighter to one of the smaller pieces of kindling. 

“No,” Bella said as she placed a blazing twig carefully against the teepee. 

“You’ll like this, then一watch the colors.” He lit another small branch and laid it alongside the first. The flames started to lick quickly up the dry wood. 

“It’s blue,” Bella said in surprise. 

“The salt does it. Cool, isn’t it?” He lit one more piece, placed it where the fire hadn’t yet caught, and then came to sit by her. Luckily, Jess was on her other side. She turned to Mike and started asking him questions about the plan for the day.

Bella watched the bewitching blue and green flames crackle upward. 

♛ 

After a half-hour of talk, some of the boys wanted to hike to the nearby tide pools. It was a dilemma. On the one hand, she loved tide pools. They fascinated Bella since she was a child; they were one of the things she looked forward to when she had to come to Forks. On the other hand, she’d fallen into them a lot. Not a big deal when you’re seven and with your dad, but a bigger deal when you're seventeen with people who you don’t totally know or want to get embarrassed in front of. 

It reminded Bella suddenly of Edythe, and how she had told her not to fall into the ocean. Lauren was the one to make the decision for Bella. Lauren didn’t want to hike, and she was definitely wearing the wrong shoes for it. Most of the girls beside Angela and Jessica decided to stay on the beach as well. 

Bella waited until Tyler and Eric had committed to going with her before she got up quietly to join the pro-hiking group. Mike smiled wide when he saw she was coming. 

The hike was short, but Bella hated to lose the sun in the trees. The green light of the forest at that time was a strange setting for the teenage laughter, too murky and menacing to be in harmony with the joking around her. Bella had to concentrate on her feet and head, avoiding the roots below and the branches above because of that she fell behind. 

When she finally broke through the dark edge of the forest and found the rocky shore again, she was the last one. It was low tide, and the tidal river flowed past them on its way to the sea. Along its rocky banks, shallow pools that never completely drained were filled with tiny sea creatures. 

She was cautious not to lean too far over the little ocean ponds. The others were reckless, leaping over rocks, perching precariously on the edges. Bella found a stable-looking rock on the fringe of one of the largest pools and sat there, totally entertained by the natural aquarium below her. 

The bouquets of anemones rippled in the invisible current, hermit crabs scurried around the edges in their spiral shells, starfish stuck motionless to the rocks and each other, and one small black eel with white racing stripes wove through the bright green weeds, waiting for the sun to return. Watching took most of Bella’s attention, except for the small part of her mind that was wondering what Edythe was doing then, and trying to imagine what Edythe would be saying if she was there instead. 

Suddenly everyone was hungry, and Bella got up stiffly to follow them back. She tried to keep up better through the woods, so naturally, Bella tripped. She got some shallow scrapes on her palms, but they didn’t bleed much. 

♛ 

When they got back to First Beach, the group they’d left behind had multiplied. As Bella got closer she could see the shining, straight black hair and copper skin of the new arrivals. They were teenagers from the reservation who had come to socialize. 

Food was already being passed around, the hikers hurried to claim a share. Eric introduced them to the new kids as they each entered the driftwood circle. Angela and she were the last to arrive, and as Eric said their names, Bella noticed a younger boy sitting on the ground near the fire looking up at her with interest. 

Bella sat down next to Angela, and Mike joined them with sandwiches and sodas. The boy who looked to be the oldest of the visitors rattled off the names of the seven others with him. All Bella caught was that the boy who noticed Bella was named Jacob.

It was relaxing to sit next to Angela; she was an easy person to be around一Angela didn’t feel the need to fill every silence with talk, leaving Bella free to think while they ate. And what Bella thought about was how strangely time seemed to flow in Forks, passing in a blur at times, with single images standing out more clearly than others. And then, other times, every second was significant, etched into her brain. Bella knew exactly the difference, and it was troubling. 

During lunch the clouds started to move in, darting in front of the sun momentarily, casting long shadows across the beach, and blackening the waves. As they finished eating, people started to drift away into twos and threes. Some walked down to the edge of the waves, trying to skip rocks across the choppy surface. Others gathered for a second expedition to the time pools. 

Mike, with Jess shadowing him, headed up to a little store. Some of the local kids went with them; others went along on the hike. By the time they all had scattered, Bella was sitting alone on her driftwood log, with Lauren and Tyler talking by the CD player someone had brought, and three teenagers from the reservation, including the boy named Jacob and the oldest boy who acted as the spokesperson. 

A few minutes after Angela left with the hikers, Jacob came over to take his place by her side. He looked fourteen, maybe fifteen, and had long, glossy black hair pulled back with a rubber band at the nape of his neck. His skin was really beautiful, silky, and russet-colored; his eyes were dark, set deep above the high planes of his cheekbones. He still had just a hint of childish roundness left around his chin. Altogether, a very pleasant face.

He spoke, “You’re Isabella Swan, aren’t you?” 

“Uh, I prefer Bella,” she sighed. 

“Right,” he said like he’d already know that. “I’m Jacob Black.” He held out his hand. “You bought my dad’s truck.”

“Oh,” Bella said, relieved, shaking his warm hand. “Billy’s your dad. I probably should remember you.”

“No, I’m the youngest of the family一you would remember my older sisters.”

And suddenly Bella did. “Rachel and Rebecca.” 

Charlie, Billy, and Billy’s wife, Sarah. She had died a few years back, a car accident or something, and Charlie had been really sad. The two men had thrown their kids together a lot during Bella’s visits, to keep the kids busy while they fished. 

He smiled. “You do remember.” 

“They aren’t here?” Bella examined the girls at the ocean’s edge, wondering if she would be able to recognize them. 

Jacob shook his head. “No. Rachel got a scholarship to Washington State, and Rebecca married a Samoan surfer一she lives in Hawaii now.” 

“Married. Wow.” Bella was stunned. The twins were only a little over a year older than she was. 

“So how do you like the truck?” he asked. 

“I love it. It runs great.”

“Yeah, but it’s really slow,” he laughed. “I was so relieved when Charlie bought it. My dad wouldn’t let me work on building another car when we had a perfectly good vehicle right there.”

“It’s not that slow,” Bella objected. 

“Have you tried to go over sixty?”

“No,” Bella admitted. 

“Good. Don’t” He grinned. 

Bella couldn’t help grinning back. “It does great in a collision,” she offered in her truck’s defense. 

“I don’t think a tank could take out that old monster,” he agreed with another laugh. 

“So you build cars?” Bella asked, impressed. 

“When I have free time and parts. You wouldn’t happen to know where I could get my hands on a master cylinder for a 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit?” he added jokingly. He had an interesting voice, warm and kind of throaty. 

“Sorry,” Bella laughed, “I haven’t seen any lately, but I’ll keep my eyes open for you.” As if she knew what that was.

Jacob was very easy to talk to, and he flashed a brilliant smile, looking at her in a way Bella was learning to recognize. Regrettably, Bella wasn’t the only one who noticed. 

“You know Bella, Jacob?” Lauren said. 

“Bella and I have sort of known each other since I was born,” Jacob said, smiling at her again. 

“How nice for you,” Lauren replied. 

Jacob raised his eyebrows at Lauren’s tone. “Yes, isn’t it wonderful?”

His sarcasm seemed to throw Lauren off, but she wasn’t done with Bella yet. 

“Bella, Tyler and I were just saying that it was too bad none of the Cullens could come out today. Didn’t anyone think to ask them?”

Lauren looked at Bella like she knew Bella had asked Edythe to come, and thought it was hilarious that Edythe had turned her down. Only looking back, it hadn’t felt like a rejection in一it’d felt like she might want to come, but couldn’t. At first, Bella had just thought Edythe felt excluded, but later pondering made Bella believe the tone said something entirely different. 

Had Bella read Edythe wrong? 

Her worries were interrupted by a strong, clear voice. “You mean Dr. Carlisle Cullen’s family?”

It was the older boy who had first introduced the local kids. He was even older than she’d thought, now that Bella looked at him closer. He was really closer to a man than a boy, and his voice was very deep. 

Lauren glared up at him probably because she irritated he had spoken before Bella could respond. “Yes, do you know them?” Lauren asked in a patronizing tone, only half-turned toward him. 

“The Cullens don’t come here,” He said, and in his clear, forceful voice, it sounded less like an observation and more like… a command. 

Bella stared at the man一he stood with a confident, straight posture, looking away toward the dark forest. He’d said that the Cullens didn’t come there, but his tone implied something more一that they weren’t allowed to come, that they were prohibited from coming there. His manner left a strange impression with her that Bella couldn’t shake. 

Jacob interrupted her meditation. “So, is Forks cool, or is it driving you crazy?” 

Bella thought about that. “I’d say a little of both.” 

He grinned sympathetically, but Bella wasn’t paying too much mind. She was turning over the man’s brief comment on the Cullens, and piecing it together with what she’d read from Edythe’s reactions the other day. Had they done something so bad they were banned from the land? Or maybe it wasn’t what they had done, but something to with what they were?

Bella looked at Jacob, speculating. 

“What?” He asked. 

“You want to take a walk down the beach with me?”

He looked at Lauren, and then back at Bella with a quick grin. “Yeah, let’s get out of here.”

As they walked north toward the driftwood seawall, the clouds finally won. The sun disappeared, the sea turned dark, and the temperature started to drop. Bella shoved her hands deep in the pockets of her jacket. 

While they continued to walk, Jacob spoke up. “Nice friends,” he commented when they were far enough from the fire that the clattering of the stones beneath their feet was more than enough to drown out their voices.

“Not mine.”

He laughed. “I could tell.”

“Were those other kids your friends? That one boy seemed kind of… older.”

“That was Samuel一Sam. He’s nineteen. I think. I don’t hang out with him. One of my friends was there before一Quil. I think he went up to the store.”

“I don’t remember which one he was. Sorry.”

He shrugged. “I didn’t catch many names, either. I only remember yours because we used to hang out.”

“Yeah, makes sense,” Bella replied. “Hey, can I ask you something?” 

“Shoot.”

“What did that boy一Sam一what did he mean about the doctor’s family?”

Jacob made a face then looked away, toward the ocean. He didn’t say anything. Which had to mean Bella was right. There was something more to what Sam had said. And Jacob knew what it was. 

He was still looking at the ocean.

“Hey, um, I didn’t mean to be rude. We can just forget I said that.”

Jacob turned back with another smile, kind of apologetic. “No worries. It’s just…. I’m not really supposed to talk about that.”

“As in, it’s a secret?”

He pursed his lips. “Sort of.”

Bella held out her hand. “Forget I asked then.”

“Already blew it, though, didn’t I?”

“I wouldn’t say you did. That boy Sam sorta spilled the beans."

He laughed. “Cool. Sam’s fault, then.”

Bella chuckled nervously. “I didn’t mean it likethat. I’m just confused.” 

He looked up at her, smiling like they already shared a secret of their own. 

“Can I trust you?”

“Of course. You don’t have to tell if you don’t want to though.” 

“You won’t go running to spill to your blond friend?”

“Lauren? Oh yeah, I can’t keep anything from that girl. We’re like sisters,” Bella joked. “But seriously do you think so low of me?”

He really liked that. When he laughed, it made Bella feel like she was funnier than she really was. 

His husky voice dropped a little lower. “Do you like scary stories, Bella?”

For one second, Bella could hear Edythe’s voice clearly in her head. _Do you think I could be scary?_

“Not really. How scary are we talking here?”

“You’ll never sleep again,” he promised. 

“Well, now I have to hear it.” 

He chuckled and looked down, a smile playing around the edges of his lips. Bella could tell he would try to make it good. 

They were near one of the logs then, a huge white skeleton with the upended roots all tangled like a hundred legs. Jacob climbed up to sit on one of the thicker roots while Bella sat beneath him on the body of the tree. Bella tried to seem only partially interested as she looked at him, not like she was taking any of it seriously. 

“I’m ready to be terrified.”

“Do you know any of our old stories, about where we come from一the Quileutes, I mean?” he began. 

“Not really,” Bella admitted. 

“There are lots of legends, some of them claiming to date back to the Great Flood一supposedly, the ancient Quileutes tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive like Noah and the ark.” He smiled, to show her he wasn't taking it seriously, either. “Another legend claims that we descended from wolves, and that the wolves are our brothers still. It’s against tribal law to kill them.”

His voice dropped even lower. “Then there are stories about the _cold ones_.”

“The cold ones?” Bella asked. Did she look too interested now? Could he guess that the word _cold_ meant something to her?

“Yes. There are stories that the cold ones are as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend, my own great-grandfather knew of some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land.” He rolled his eyes. 

“Your great-grandfather?” Bella encouraged. 

“He was the tribal elder, like my father. You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf一well, not of the wolf, really, but the wolves that turn into people, like our ancestors. You could call them werewolves, I guess.”

“Werewolves have enemies?”

“Only one.”

Bella stared at him, too eager, trying to disguise her impatience as entertainment. 

“So you see,” Jacob continued, “the cold ones are traditionally our enemies. But this pack that came to our territory during my great-grandfather’s time was different. They didn’t hunt the other way other of their kind did一they made a truce with them. If they would promise to stay off our lands, we wouldn’t expose them to the pale-faces.” He winked at her. 

“If they weren’t dangerous, then why….?”

“There’s always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if they’re civilized like this clan alleged they were. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist.” He deliberately worked a thick edge of menace into his tone. 

“What do you mean, ‘civilized’?” 

“They claimed that they didn’t hunt humans. They supposedly were somehow able to pray on animals instead.”

Bella tried to keep her voice casual, but she was pretty sure she failed. “So how does it fit with the Cullens-Hale’s? Are they like the cold ones your great-grandfather met?”

“No…” He paused dramatically. “They are the _same_ ones.”

Bella’s face must have been encouraging because he smiled, pleased, and continued. 

“There are more of them now, but most of them are the same. In my great-grandfather's time they already knew of the leader, Carlisle. He’d been here and gone before _your_ people even arrived.” He was fighting another smile, trying to keep the tone serious. 

“And what are they?” Bella finally asked. She had a pretty good idea but needed confirmation. “What are the cold ones?”

“Blood drinkers,” he replied in a chilling voice. “Your people call them vampires.”

Bella stared at the rough surf after he answered, not sure what her face was giving away. _Do you think I could be scary?_ Edythe’s voice repeated in her head. 

“You have goosebumps on your neck,” Jacob laughed delightedly. 

“You’re a good storyteller,” Bella told him, still staring into the waves. 

“Thanks, but you’re just cold. It’s crazy stuff, isn’t it? No wonder my dad doesn't want us to talk about it to anyone.”

Bella couldn’t help but feel like she was trespassing or breaking some sacred bond. She tried to control her expression enough to look at him. “Don’t worry, I won’t give it away.”

“I guess I just violated the treaty.” He laughed anxiously. 

“I’ll take it to the grave,” Bella promised, and then a shiver ran down her spine. 

“Seriously, though, don’t say anything to Charlie. He was pretty mad at my dad when he heard that some of us weren’t going to the hospital since Dr. Cullen started working there.”

“I won’t say anything to Charlie, of course not.”

“So, do you think we’re a superstitious bunch or what?” he asked in a playful tone, but with a hint of worry. Bella still hadn’t looked away from the ocean. 

So she turned and smiled at him as normally as she could. 

“No. I respect your culture and history.” Bella paused. "You’re very good at telling scary stories. I still have goosebumps, see?” She yanked down the sleeve of her jacket to show him. 

“Cool.” He grinned. 

And then they both heard the sound of the beach rocks clattering against each other. Their heads snapped up at the same time to see Mike and Jess about fifty yards away, walking towards them. 

“There you are, Bella,” Mike called in relief, waving his arm over his head. 

“You ever need a break from these friends of yours, let me know,” Jacob whispered from Bella’s side. 

“That sound’s cool,” Bella said, and she meant it. She didn’t know if it was because they’d known each other longer, if not well, or if it was because Jacob was so easygoing. Bella already felt more comfortable with him than she did with any of the kids she’d been riding home with.

Mike had reached them then, with Jess a few paces back, struggling to keep up.

“Where have you been?” Mike asked, though the answer was right in front of him. 

“Jacob here was just giving me the guided tour of First Beach.” Bella smiled at Jacob and he grinned back. Again, it was like they had shared a secret. Of course, that was true now. 

“We’re packing up. Looks like it’s going to rain.”

They all glanced up一the clouds were thick, gray, and very angry-looking. 

“Okay,” Bella said, “I’m coming.”

“It was nice to see you again,” Jacob said. 

“Yeah, it really was. Next time Charlie comes down to see Billy, I’ll come with him.”

His grin stretched across his entire face, showing straight white teeth. 

“That would be cool.”

“And thanks,” Bella added in a low voice, not quite casual enough to be inconspicuous.

He winked at her. 

Bella pulled up her hood then as they started trudging across the rocks toward the parking lot. A few drops were beginning to fall, making black spots on the stones where they landed. 

When they got to the Suburban the others were already loading everything back in. Bella crawled into the backseat by Angela, and Tyler announced that she’d already had her turn in the shotgun position. Angela just stared out the window at the building storm, and Lauren twisted around in the middle seat to occupy Tyler's attention. So Bella was free to lay her head back over the seat, close her eyes, and try very hard not to think. 

It wasn't too crazy to believe Jacob, right. To at least consider the idea. Bella had already seen Edythe do crazy things, so her being a _cold one_ might not be so far off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course with exception of the few questionable things he did; I was totally team Jacob until that last book (you all know why I wasn’t team Edward. Sorry!).


	8. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I should just put a disclaimer. There will be no sparkling vampires in this fix-it. I get that it makes sense, but at the same time, since I can change it, I will. My explanation for them being gone on sunny days is that they are adults, and don’t always want to have to be around teenagers. 
> 
> Also, there will be no Edward/Edythe watches Bella sleep moment. That’s just creepy, and I know he admitted it was weird, but no一just no.

“I believe in everything until it's disproved. So I believe in fairies, the myths, dragons. It all exists, even if it's in your mind. Who's to say that dreams and nightmares aren't as real as the here and now?”

― **John Lennon**

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

  
  


Bella told Charlie she had a lot of homework to do, and that she’d filled up at La Push and didn’t want dinner. There was a basketball game on that he was excited about, though of course, she couldn’t tell what was special about it, so he wasn’t aware of anything off about her face. 

Once in her room, Bella locked the door. She dug through her desk until she found her old headphones, and Bella plugged them into her little CD player. Bella picked up a CD that Phil had given her for Christmas. It was one of his favorite bands, but they were a little heavy for her taste. 

She stuck into place and lay down on her bed. Bella put on the headphones, hit Play, and turned up the volume until it hurt her ears. She closed her eyes and then added a pillow over the top half of her face. Bella concentrated on only the music, trying to make out the lyrics, to unravel the complicated drum patterns. 

By the third time she’d listened through the CD, Bella knew all the words to the choruses. She was surprised to find that she really did like the band after all, once she got past the blaring noise. Bella would have to thank Phil again. 

The eardrum-shattering beats made it impossible for her to think一which was the whole idea. Bella listened to the CD again and again, until she was singing along with all the songs, then, finally, she fell asleep.

♛

Bella opened her eyes to a familiar place. Though part of her mind seemed to know that she was dreaming, most of her was present in the green light of a forest. She could hear the waves crashing against the rocks somewhere nearby, and Bella knew that if she found the ocean, she’d be able to see the sun. So Bella was trying to follow the sound, but then Jacob was there, tugging on her hand, pulling her back toward the blackest part of the forest. 

“Jacob? What’s wrong?” Bella asked. His face was frightened as he yanked on her hand, trying to tow her back into the dark. 

“Run, Bella, you have to run!” he whispered, terrified. 

“This way, Bella!” It was MIke’s voice she heard then, calling from the thick of the trees, but Bella couldn’t see him. 

“Why?” Bella asked, still pulling against Jacob’s grasp. The irrational part of her brain didn’t want to go despite the impending threat. 

And then Jacob dropped her hand一he let out a strange yelp and, suddenly shaking, he fell twitching to the ground. Bella watched in horror, unable to move. 

“Jacob!” Bella yelled, but he was gone. In his place was a large, red-brown wolf with black eyes. The wolf faced away from her, pointing toward the shore, the hair on the back of his shoulders bristling, low growls issuing between his exposed fangs. 

“Bella, run!” Mike cried out again from behind. But Bella didn’t run. She was watching the light, coming toward her from the beach.

And then a man stepped out from the trees. His feet were bare and dirty. 

He wore light-wash blue jeans and a pale blue shirt, and Bella noticed how worn his clothes looked. Both the jeans were frayed and starting to come apart. There were also suspicious-looking stains on his garments. Like dark sangria…. Like blood. 

His skin was faintly glowing, and his eyes were flat black. He held up one hand and beckoned Bella to come to him. His nails were filed into shark points and so grimy they were almost as back as his eyes. 

The wolf between them growled. 

Bella took a step forward, toward the man. He smiled then, and between his dark lips, his teeth were sharp, pointed, like his fingernails. 

“Trust me, sweetheart,” he purred. 

Bella took another step. 

The wolf launched himself across the space between the vampire, fangs aiming for the jugular. 

“Wait!” Bella shouted, wrenching upright in her bed. 

Her sudden movement caused the headphones to pull the CD player off the bedside table, and it clattered to the wooden floor. Bella’s light was still on, and she was sitting fully dressed on the bed, with her shoes on. She glanced, disoriented, at the clock on her dresser. It was five-thirty in the morning. 

Bella groaned, fell back, and rolled over on her face, kicking off her boots. She was too uncomfortable to get anywhere near sleep, though. Bella rolled back over and unbuttoned her jeans, yanking them off awkwardly as she tried to stay horizontal, then pulled the pillow back over her eyes. 

It was no use, though. Her subconscious had decided to wallow in the word she’d been trying so hard to avoid. Bella was going to have to deal with it then. _First things first,_ she thought to herself, glad to put it off as long as possible. If she could avoid any confrontation, she would. Bella grabbed her bathroom stuff. 

♛

Showering didn’t take very long. Bella couldn’t tell if Charlie was still asleep, or if he’d left already. She went to the window, and the cruiser was gone. Early-morning fishing. 

She dressed slowly in yesterday’s jeans and an old sweatshirt, and then made her bed, which was just her stalling. Bella couldn’t put it off any longer after that. She went to her desk and switched on her old computer. 

Bella hated using the Internet there. Her modem belonged in a museum, and her free service really proved that you got what you paid for. Just dialing up took so long that Bella decided to grab a bowl of cereal while she waited. She ate slowly, so the last bites were too soggy to finish. 

After washing the bowl and spoon, then putting them away. Bella climbed the stairs. She went to pick up her CD player first, then wound up the headphones’ cord, and then put them away in the desk drawer. She turned the same CD on but turned it down till it was just background music. 

With a sigh, Bella turned on her computer, already feeling nervous before she could even finish typing the word; although, she knew she was being way overdramatic. 

_Vampire_. 

She felt even more tense looking at it. 

The results were difficult to sift through. Most of it was entertainment: movies, TV shows, role-playing games, metal bands…. There were alternative dark clothes and makeup, Halloween costumes, and convention schedules. Eventually, Bella found a promising site一Vampires A-Z一and waited impatiently for it to load. The final page was simple and academic-looking, with black text on a white background. 

Two quotes greeted her on the home page:

_Throughout the vast shadowy world of ghosts and demons, there is no figure so terrible, no figure so dreaded and abhorred, yet dight with such fearful fascination, as the vampire, who himself neither ghost nor demon, but yet who partakes the dark natures and possesses the mysterious and terrible qualities of both. 一Rev. Montague Summers_

Bella could think of a few things that were dreaded and abhorred that were human. Also, the quote sounded a bit dramatic and made her roll her eyes a twitch. 

The next one just got better:

_If there is in this world a well-attested account, it is that of the vampires. Nothing is lacking; official reports, affidavits of well-known people, of surgeons, of priests, of magistrates; the judicial proof is most complete. And with all that, who is there who believes in vampires? 一Rousseau_

Bella was pretty sure if she, or someone else, wanted to try to prove the existence of werewolves they could come up with a real legit argument, but that didn’t mean they existed. 

The rest of the site was an alphabetized listing of all the different myths of vampires found throughout the world. The first Bella clicked on, the _Danang_ , was a Filipino vampire supposedly responsible for planting the taro on the islands long ago. The myth continued that the _Danang_ worked with humans for many years, but the partnership ended one day when a woman cut her finger and the _Dang_ sucked her wound, enjoying the taste so much that it drained her body completely of blood. 

She read carefully through the descriptions, looking for anything that sounded familiar, let alone plausible. It seemed that most vampire myths focused on beautiful women as demons and children as victims; they also seemed like excuses created to explain away the high mortality rates for young children, blatant sexism and racism, and to give guys an excuse for infidelity, 

Most of the stories were about bodiless spirits and warnings against improper burials. There wasn’t much that sounded like the moves she remembered, and just a couple, like Hebrew _Estrie_ and the Polish _Upier_ , were even that interested in the drinking of blood. 

Only three entries really caught her attention: the Romanian _Varacolaci_ , a powerful undead being who could appear as a beautiful human, the Slovak _Nelapsi_ , a creature so strong and fast it could massacre an entire village in the single hour after midnight, and one other, the _Stregoni benefici_. 

About that last one, there was only one brief sentence. 

_Stregoni benefici: An Italian vampire, said to be on the side of goodness, and mortal enemy of all evil vampires._

It was a strange relief, that one small entry, the one myth among hundred claimed the existence of good vampires. It would be no good to have a creature as powerful as the vampire killing innocents and human murders alike. 

Overall, though, there was a little that fit with Jacob’s story and her own observations. Bella had created a catalog in her mind, and as she’d read she’d compared it with each myth. Speed, beauty, strength, eyes that shifted color; and then Jacob’s criteria: blood drinkers, enemies of the werewolf, cold-skinned, and immortal. 

There were very few myths that matched even a couple of factors, but that probably had to do with the difference in cultures. And then another problem, one that she’d remembered from the horror movies that she’d seen and that was backed up by current reading: vampires couldn’t come out in the daytime, the sun would burn them into cinders. They sleep in coffins all day and came out only at night. 

Maybe that was of purely European make. 

Annoyed, Bella snapped off the computer’s main power switch, not waiting to shut things down right. Through her irritation, Bella felt overwhelmingly conflicted. It was such a barmy theory, but at that point, she was reaching for strings. Edythe was something but what was she?

Bella had to get out of the house, but there was nowhere she wanted to go that didn’t involve a three-day drive. She pulled on her galoshes anyway, unclear where she was headed and went downstairs. Bella shrugged into her raincoat without checking the weather and stomped out the door. 

Overcast, but not raining quite yet. Bella ignored her truck and started east on foot, angling across Charlie’s yard toward the nearby forest. It didn’t take long till she was deep enough that the house and the road were invisible, and the only sound was the squish of the damp earth under her feet. 

There was a narrow trail that led through the woods there; it wound deeper and deeper into the forest, mostly east as far as Bella could tell. It snaked around the spruces and hemlocks, the yews, and the maples. She only vaguely knew the names of the trees around her, and all she knew was thanks to Charlie pointing them out to her from the cruiser. There were lots she didn’t know, and Bella couldn’t be sure about it because they were so covered in green moss. 

She followed the trail along as long as her anxiety pushed her forward. As that started to fade, Bella slowed. A few drops of moisture trickled down from the canopy above her, but Bella couldn’t be sure if it was beginning to rain, or if it was simply pools left from yesterday, stored high in the leaves above, slowly dripping their way to the ground. 

A recently fallen tree一Bella knew it was recent because it wasn’t entirely carpeted with moss一rested against the trunk of another, creating a sheltered little bench just a few feet of the trail. Bella stepped over the ferns and sat down, leaning her hooded head back against the living tree. 

The forest was a deep green and far too much like the scene in last night’s dream to make her comfortable. Now that there was no longer the sound of her soggy footsteps, the silence was piercing. The birds were quiet, too, the drops increasing in frequency, so it must be raining above. 

The firns stood almost as high as her head, now that she was seated, and Bella knew someone could walk by on the path, three feet away, and not even see her. 

There in the trees, it was much easier to believe the engrossing words that made her nervous indoors. Nothing had changed in the forest for thousands of years, and all the old myths and legends seemed much more likely in the ancient green maze than they had in her mundane bedroom. 

Bella forced herself to focus on the two most important questions she had to answer. 

First, she had to decide if it was even remotely possible that what Jacob had said about the Cullens could be true. 

Immediately, her mind responded with a loud and clear. _Maybe_. She could consider the idea. Or she could believe they were silly stories. Just morbid old legends. 

_But what, then?_ Bella asked herself. 

There was no rational explanation for how she had survived the van. Not at least as how Bella saw it. Bella listed in her head again the things she’d observed herself: the impossible speed and strength, the inhuman beauty, the eye color shifted from black to gold and back again, the pale, cold skin. 

And more一small things that registered slowly一how they never seemed to eat, the disturbing grace with which they moved. And the way _she_ sometimes spoke, with unfamiliar cadences and phrases that better fit the style of historical romances Renée loved. 

Edythe hadn’t said no to the beach trip till Bella told her where they were going. She seemed to know what everyone around her was thinking…. Except for Bella. Edythe had told Bella she was a villain, dangerous. 

Could the Cullens be vampires? It seemed so obvious, all their eccentricities that could be written off. 

Well, they were _something_. Something outside of the boundaries of normal and sane that was happening in Forks. Whether it was Jacob’s _cold ones_ or Bella’s earlier superhero slash anti-hero theory. Edythe Cullen was not… human and neither was her family. They were something more. 

So then一maybe. That would have to be Bell’s answer for then. 

_If_ Edythe was a vampire一would that be surprising? Then what should she do? Involving someone else was definitely out. She couldn’t even believe herself; anyone Bella tried to talk to about it would have her committed. 

Only two options seemed practical. The first was to take Edythe’s advice; if Bella valued her life, she would let go of Edythe. To cancel their plans, and to go back to ignoring her as far as Bella was able. To pretend there was an impenetrable glass wall between them in the one class where they were forced together. To tell Edythe she was right, and they would never talk again. 

That seemed more than unkind after Edythe's recent efforts. And it hurt一just the idea, so she switched gears, skipping on to the next option. 

Bella could do nothing different. After all, Edythe hadn’t done anything sinisterly vampiric yet. In fact, Bella would be a dent in Tyler’s fender if she hadn’t acted so fast. So fast, Bella argued with herself, that it might have been sheer reflexes. It was a reflex to save lives after all. Her head spun in circular questions, no answers. 

There was one thing Bella was sure of, if she was sure of anything. The image of the man with sharp teeth and nails was just the embodiment of the word Jacob had said and not the real depiction of a vampire. Edythe might have hurt Bella before but she had a feeling new Edythe wouldn’t. 

Bella knew she had her answer. She couldn’t leave Edythe. Not after the steps she had taken to be better. 

In the forest, Bella didn’t want to think more about her new discoveries. Not in the silence. Not while the rain made it dark as dusk under the canopy and made noises like footsteps across the matted ground. She shivered and jumped up, worried that somehow the path would have disappeared with the rain. 

It was still there, winding its way out of the dripping green loom. Bella took longer strides then, and she was surprised, as she nearly ran through the trees, at how far she’d come. She started to wonder if she was heading out at all or following the path further into the forest. 

Before Bella could get too panicky, though, she began to see some open spaces through the branches. And then she could hear a car passing on the street, and Bella was suddenly free, Charlie’s mowed lawn under her feet. 

It was just noon when Bella got back inside. She went upstairs and got dressed for the day, clean jeans and a t-shirt, since she was staying indoors. It took a bit of effort to concentrate on her task of the day, a paper for _Macbeth_ that was due Wednesday. She settled into outlining a rough draft, more relaxed than she’d felt in a while. 

That had always been her way, though. Making decisions was the painful part for her, the part she agonized over. But once the decision was made, Bella just followed through一relieved that the choice was made. Sometimes the relief was mixed with despair at first, like her decision to come to Forks. But it was still better than wrestling with the alternatives. 

That decision was almost too easy to live with. Dangerously easy. 

♛

  
  


When bedtime came she slept dreamlessly, beat from getting up so early. For the second time since arriving in Forks, Bella woke to the bright yellow light of a sunny day. She staggered to the window to see that there was hardly a cloud in the sky. Bella opened the window and sucked in the relatively dry air.

It was nearly warm, and hardly windy at all. Her blood thrummed in her veins. 

Charlie was finishing breakfast when she came downstairs, and he picked up her mood immediately. 

“Nice day out,” he commented. 

“Yeah,” Bella agreed with a grin. 

He smiled back, his brown eyes drinking around the edges. When he smiled big like that, it was easier to imagine him as the man who had impulsively married a beautiful girl he barely knew when he was only three years older than she was. There wasn’t much of that guy left. He’d faded over the years, like the curly brown hair that had receded from his forehead. 

Bella ate breakfast with a smile on her face, watching the dust motes stirring in the sunlight that streamed into the back window. Charlie called out a goodbye, and she heard the cruiser pull away from the house a few seconds later. 

She hesitated on her way out of the door a few minutes after Charlie. Bella’s hand was on her rain jacket, and she was tempted to leave it up to fate and keep it at home. In the end, she chose to fold it over her arm and stepped out into the bright light. 

♛

Bella was one of the first ones to school; she hadn’t even checked the clock in her hurry to get outside. She parked and headed toward the picnic benches on the south side of the cafeteria. The benches were still damp, so Bella sat on her jacket, glad to have a use for it.

Her homework was done, but there were a few Trig problems she wasn’t sure she had right. She took out her book, but halfway through rechecking the first problem her mind was wandering, watching the sunlight play on the red-barked trees. Bella sketched mindlessly along the margins of her homework. 

“Bella!” she heard someone call, and it sounded like Mike. Looking around to see that the school had filled with kids while she’d been sitting there. Everyone was in tank tops, some even in shorts though the temperature couldn’t be over sixty. Mike was coming toward Bella in khaki shorts and a striped Rugby shirt, waving. 

“Hi, Mike,” Bella answered. 

He came to sit with her, the tidy curls of his hair shining golden in the light, his grin stretched across his face. He was so delighted to see her, Bella couldn’t help but feel gratified. 

“Great day, isn’t it?” 

“My kind of day,” Bella agreed. 

“What did you do yesterday?” 

“I mostly worked on my essay.”

“Oh yeah一that’s due Thursday, right?’

“Um, Wednesday, I think.”

“Wednesday?” His smile disappeared. “That’s not good… What are you writing yours on?”

“Whether Shakespeare’s treatment to female characters is misogynistic.”

He stared at her like she’d just spoken in pig Latin. 

“I guess I’ll have to get to work tonight.” He frowned. “I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out, as friends, but just us and stuff.”

“Oh,” Bella was thrown. Why couldn’t she ever have a conversation with Mike without it getting awkward?” 

“I think I’m breaking some sort of friend code saying this,” Bella started, “but I think that would hurt Jessica’s feelings.” 

He was bewildered, obviously not thinking in _that_ direction at all. “Jessica?” 

“Really, Mike, can’t you tell? She likes you.” 

“Oh,” he exhaled一clearly dazed. 

Bella stuffed the book in her bag. “I don’t want to be late again. I’m already on Mason’s list.” 

They walked in silence to building three, his expression distracted. Bella hopped whatever thoughts he was immersed in were leading him in the right direction. 

When Bella saw Jess in Trig, Jess was just as fired up by the sunny day as she was. She, Angela, and Lauren were headed into Port Angeles to go dress shopping for the dance; Bella was invited. She was indecisive. It would be nice but Lauren would be there, and she didn’t really want to be with a toxic person but…

Bella gave Jess a maybe, lying about the homework she had to catch up on. 

Finally, they were on their way to lunch. She was so anxious to see not just Edythe, but all the Cullen-Hales, that it was almost painful. Bella went over the visions that were going over in her head. Maybe, when they were all together in one room, she would be able to feel sure that she was wrong, that there was nothing sinister about them. 

As she walked through the doors into the cafeteria, Bella felt the first tremor of actual apprehension roll through her stomach. Would they be able to know what she was thinking? And then a different feeling hit her stomach一would Edythe be waiting for her again?

As was her routine, Bella glanced first toward the Cullens’ table. She felt a small rush of concern when she saw that it was empty. Bella scoured the rest of the cafeteria, hoping to find Edythe there alone. The place was nearly filled一Spanish had run over一but there was no sign of Edythe and her family. 

She was sad, of course, but wouldn’t let one day of them being absent ruin what had started to be made. They were late enough that everyone was already at their table. Bella vaguely noticed that Mike had saved a seat for Jess, and her face lit up in response. 

Angela asked a few quiet questions about the _Macbeth_ paper, which Bella answered as naturally as she could. Angela invited Bella to go with them tonight, too, and she agreed. 

After lunch, Bella realized she’d been holding a little bit of hope when she walked into Biology, saw Edythe’s seat, and felt a new wave of disappointment

♛

At the end of the day, Bella was glad to finally leave campus. Right after Bella walked through the front door of her house, the phone rang. It was Jess, canceling their plans. Bella was genuinely pleased when Jess told her Mike had asked the girl to dinner.

The date got rescheduled to Tuesday. Which left her with no distractions. Bella put some fish in a marinade and then finished up her new homework and it took thirty minutes. So she checked her email and Bella realized she’d not been emailing Renée back. Immediately Bella felt guilty about it, and Renée was far from happy. 

_Mom,_

_Sorry. I’ve been out. I went to the beach with some friends. And I had to write a paper._

Bella’s excuses were pretty pathetic, so she gave up on that. 

_It’s sunny outside today. I’m going to go outside and soak up as much vitamin D as I can._

_Love you and sorry for not replying, Bella._

After responding she decided to head outside. 

Bella had a small collection of her favorite books that she’d brought to Forks, and so she grabbed _Harry Potter the Sorcerer's Stone_ , plus an old quilt from the linen cupboard at the top of the stairs. 

Outside, Bella threw a quilt into the middle of the sunniest spot in Charlie’s small square yard, then threw herself on top of it. She flipped through the paperback, waiting for a word or phrase to catch her interest一usually a giant troll or three-headed dog would be adequate一but that day Bella went through the book twice without finding anything intriguing enough to start her reading. 

Finally, she snapped the book shut. She rolled onto her back and closed her eyes. Thinking about the day Bella pondered all her new theories about Edythe. She could relax because she would see Edythe soon for sure. Edythe had made a promise after all. 

♛

The next thing Bella was aware of was the sound of Charlie’s car turning onto the bricks of the driveway. She sat up, surprised that the light was gone, and was deep in the shadow of the trees. She must have fallen asleep. Bella looked around, still half out of it, with the sudden feeling that she wasn’t alone. 

“Charlie?” Bella called out. She could hear his door slamming in front of the house. 

She jumped up, feeling edgy and grabbed the quilt and her book. Bella hurried inside to get some oil heating on the stove; thanks to her nap, dinner would be late. Charlie was hanging up his gun belt and stepping out of his boots when she came in. 

“Sorry, dinner’s not ready yet一I fell asleep outside.” She yawned hugely. 

“Don’t worry about it,” he said. “I wanted to catch the score on the game anyway. 

Bella watched the TV with Charlie after dinner, for something to do. There wasn’t anything Bella wanted to watch, but he knew she didn’t care about baseball, so he turned it to some mindless sitcom that neither of them enjoyed. He seemed happy, though, to be doing something together. And it felt good to her as well. 

“FYI, Dad,” Bella said during a commercial, “I’m going to a shop with some of the girls from school tomorrow night while they look for dresses, so you’ll be on your own.”

“Anyone I know?” He asked. 

“Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber, and Laruen一Lauren I-don’t-know-her-last-name.” 

“Mallory,” he informed her. 

“Yeah. Mallory.”

“Fine, but it’s a school night, so don’t go crazy.”

“We’re leaving right after school, so we won’t be too late. You want me to put something out for your dinner?”

“Bella, I fed myself for seventeen years before you got here,” he reminded her. 

“Not a balanced diet,” Bella muttered. 

♛

The next day the Port Angels plan was back on again for later, and it made Bella, peccantly, feel all the happier because Lauren couldn’t make it. She couldn’t wait to get out of town. Bella committed to being in a good mood so that she wouldn’t annoy Jess and Angela. Maybe Bella could find a decent bookstore while she was out. 

One thought that struck Bella was that she didn’t want to think that she might be alone in Seattle that weekend. She liked to think Edythe wouldn’t cancel without telling her. But then, who knew what social rules vampires felt compelled to follow? You would think human decency would apply even if Edythe wasn’t human.

After school, Jess followed Bella home in her old white Mercury so that Bella could ditch her truck, and then they headed to Angela’s. Angela was waiting for them. 

Bella’s mood started to lift as they drove out of the town limits. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do find the age gap between Bella and Edward weird because she technically is a minor. With that said, she is a year older in the book (17) than the age of consent in Washington State (16), so we have to roll with that one. 
> 
> I hope my efforts to make Bella more independent, and not dependent on what Edythe acts like or thinks is portrayed.


	9. Port Angeles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t sure what route to go with the bad people in this chapter, but since in the first chapter Bella knocked into two of the people from the Life and Death version that made my decision. So it will be different from Twilight.

“Journeys end in lovers meeting,

Every wise man's son doth know.”

 **―** **William Shakespeare,** [**_Twelfth Night_**](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/3267921)

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

  
  


Jess drove absurdly fast, so they made it to Port Angeles by four. It had been a while since they’d had a girls’ night out, and the estrogen rush was evident in the air. They’d listened to indie songs while Jessica jabbered on about the boys they hung out with. Her dinner with Mike had gone very well, and Jess was hoping that by Saturday night they would progress to the first-kiss stage. 

Bella smiled to herself, pleased. 

Angela was passively happy to be going to the dance, but not really interested in Eric. Jess tried to get Angela to confess who her type was, but Bella interrupted with a question about dresses after a bit, to spare the other girl. Angela threw a grateful glance her way. 

Port Angeles was a beautiful little tourist trap, much more polished than the quaint forks. But Jess and Angela knew it well, so they didn’t plan to waste time on the picturesque boardwalk by the bay. Jess drove straight to the one big department store in town, which was a few streets in from the bay area’s visitor-friendly face. 

The dance was promulgated as semi-formal, and none of them were exactly sure what that meant. Both Jessica and Angela seemed surprised and almost disbelieving when Bella told them she’d never been to a dance in Phoenix. 

“You didn’t even at least go with a friend or something?” Jess asked dubiously as they walked through the front doors of the store. 

“Really, I didn’t,” Bella tried to convince Jess, not wanting to confess her dancing problems, or sexuality, in front of Angela. “I’ve never had anything close to a romantic relationship.”

“People ask you out here,” Jess reminded Bella with a hint of irony in her voice. “You just tell them no.”

“Well, except for Tyler,” Angela amended quietly. 

“Excuse me?” Bella gasped. “What did you say?” 

“Tyler told everyone he’s taking you to prom,” Jess informed Bella. 

“I told you it wasn't true,” Angela murmured to Jessica. 

Bella was silent, still in shock that was quickly turning to irritation. But they found the dress racks, and had work to do. 

“That’s why Lauren doesn’t like you,” Jess giggled while they pawed through the clothes. 

That made so much sense. 

“That’s no reason for her to act the way she is.” Bella ground her teeth. “Do you think if I ran him over with my truck he would stop feeling guilty about the accident? He might give up on making amends and call it even?”

“Maybe,” Jess snickered. “ _If_ that’s why he’s doing this.”

The dress selection wasn’t large, but both of them found a few things to try on. Bella sat on a low chair just inside the dressing room, by the three-way mirror, trying to control her fuming. 

Jess was torn between two一one long, strapless, basic black number, the other a knee-length electric blue with spaghetti straps. Bella encouraged her to go with the blue; why not play up the eyes. Angela chose a pale pink dress that draped around her tall frame nicely and brought out honey tints in her light brown hair and a silver sheen in her dark skin.

Bella complimented them both generously and helped by returning the rejects to their racks. The whole process was much shorter and easier than similar trips she’d taken with Renée at home. She guessed there was something to be said for limited choices. 

They headed over to shoes and accessories. While they tried things on Bella merely watched and critiqued, not in the mood to shop herself, though she did need new shoes. The girls’-night high was wearing off in the wake of Bella’s annoyance at Tyler. 

“Angela?” Bella began, hesitant, while Angela was trying on a pair of pink strappy heels一Angela was overjoyed to have a date tall enough that she could wear high heels. Jess had drifted to the jewelry counter and they were alone. 

“Yes?” Angela held her leg out, twisting her ankle to get a better view of the shoe. 

Bella chickened out. “I like those.”

“I think I’ll get them一though they’ll never match anything but the one dress,” Angela mused. 

“Oh, go ahead一they’re on sale,” Bella encouraged. Angela smiled, putting the lid back on the box that contained more practical-looking off-white shoes. 

Bella tried again. “Um, Angela…” Angela looked up curiously. 

“Is it normal for the….. Cullens”一Bella kept her eyes on the shoes一"to be out of school a lot?” She failed miserably in her attempted to sound nonchalant. 

“Yes, when the weather is good they go backpacking all the time, even the doctor. They’re all real outdoorsy,” Angela told Bella quietly, all the while examining her shoes. Angela didn’t ask one question, let alone the hundreds that Jess would have unleashed. Bella was beginning to really like her. 

“Oh.” Bella let the subject drop as Jessica returned to show them the rhinestone jewelry she’d found to match her silver shoes. 

They planned to go to dinner at a little Italian restaurant on the boardwalk, but the dress shopping hadn’t taken as long as they’d expected. Jess and Angela were going to take their clothes back to the car and then walk down to the bay. Bella told them she would meet them at the restaurant in an hour一She wanted to look for a bookstore. 

They were both willing to come with her, but Bella encouraged them to go have fun一they didn’t know how preoccupied she could get when surrounded by books; it was something Bella preferred to do alone. They walked off to the car chattering happily and Bella headed the direction Jess said the store was. 

She found a bookstore a couple of blocks south, but it wasn’t what she was looking for. The windows were full of crystals, dream-catchers, and books on spiritual healing. She thought about going inside to ask directions to another bookstore, but one look at the fifty-year-old hippie smiling dreamily behind the counter convinced Bella that she didn’t need to have that conversation. She would find a normal bookstore on her own. 

Bella meandered through the streets, which were filling up with end-of-the-workday traffic, and hoped she was headed toward downtown. She wasn't paying as much attention as she should to where she was going; Bella was wrestling with her thoughts as usual. When she looked up to see a blue Volvo parked along the street and it reminded her of Edythe’s silver one.

She trudged off in what she _thought_ was a northeasterly direction, headed for some glass-fronted building that looked promising, but when Bella got to them it turned out to be a vacuum repair shop一closed一and a vacant space. She walked around another corner of the repair shop to see if there were any other stores. 

There was still too much time to go looking for Jess and Angela yet. Bella ran her fingers through her hair a couple of times and took some deep breaths before she continued around the corner. 

As she crossed the road Bella realized that she was going the wrong direction. The little foot traffic she had seen was going north, and it looked like the buildings there were mostly warehouses. She decided to turn east at the next corner, and then loop around after a few blocks and try her luck on a different street on her way back to the boardwalk. 

There were four men and two women around the corner she was headed for, dressed too casually to be heading home from the office, but too grimy to be tourists. They were joking loudly among themselves, laughing raucously and punching each other’s arms. Bella scooted as far to the inside of the sidewalk as she could, walking swiftly, looking past them to the corner. 

One of the women and two of the men quickly turned their backs to Bella, shoving their hands in their pockets, and she had the impression they were hiding the things they’d been holding. The woman had dark black hair, and she looked strangely familiar as she glared in Bella’s direction. 

Bella didn’t stop to figure out how she knew the woman. When one of the men spun around, she’d gotten a quick glimpse of what looked a lot like a gun stuffed into the back of his jeans. She started walking forward, crossing the mouth of the alley and heading to the next street, like she hadn’t noticed them. Just as Bella was out of the view, she heard a voice whisper behind her. 

“ _It’s a cop_.”

She glanced behind her, hoping to see someone in uniform, but there was no one else on the empty street. Bella was farther off the main road than she realized. Picking up the pace, she watched the pavement so she wouldn't trip again. 

They couldn’t possibly mean she was the cop? Bella didn’t look like an adult. 

Bella found herself on a sidewalk leading past the backs of several gray warehouses, each with large bay doors for unloading trucks, padlocked for the night. The south side of the street had no sidewalk, only a chain-link fence topped with barbed wire protecting some kind of engine parts storage yard. Bella had wandered far past the Port Angeles that guests were supposed to see. 

It was getting dark一the clouds were back and piling up on the western horizon, creating an early sunset. She’d left her jacket in Jess’s car, and a sharp wind made Bella shove her hands in her pockets. A single van passed her, and then the road was empty, and she realized with shock that people were following her. 

They were the same people that she’d passed at the corner. Bella turned her head forward once, quickening her pace. A chill that had nothing to do with the weather made her shiver. She listened intently to their quiet footsteps, which were much too quiet when compared to the boisterous noise they’d been making earlier, and it didn’t sound like they were speeding up, or getting any closer. 

_Breath_ , Bella had to remind herself. _You don’t know if they’re following you_. She continued to walk as quickly as she could without actually running, focusing on the right-hand turn that was only a few yards away from her. 

She could hear them, staying as far back as they’d been before. A blue car turned into the street from the south and drove quickly past her. Bella thought of jumping out in front of it, but she hesitated, inhibited, unsure that she was really being pursued, and then it was too late. 

“Hey, pig,” a woman’s voice called from behind her. 

Bella looked back, and it was the woman she’d seen from before, the familiar one. Behind the women were two of the men from the alley一the tall bald guy and the shorter man who she thought might be the one who’d had the gun. 

“What?” Bella asked, slowing automatically. The woman was staring straight at her. “I’m sorry, do you mean me?”

“ _Sorry_?” the woman repeated. They were still walking toward her, and Bella backed away, toward the south side of the road. “Is that your favorite word or something?” 

“I一I’m… sorry. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

The woman pursed her lips一they were painted a dark, sticky red一and suddenly Bella knew where she’d seen her before. She was with the guy Bella had knocked with her bag when she first arrived in Port Angeles. She looked at the shorter guy, and sure enough, Bella could see the tops of the tattoos on either side of his neck. 

“Aren’t you gonna call for backup, _Officer_?” he asked. 

Bella had to glance behind herself again. It was just her. “I think you have the wrong person.”

“Sure we do,” the woman said. “And you didn’t see anything back there, either, did you?”

“See anything? No. No, I didn’t see anything.”

Her heel caught on something as she backed away, and Bella started to wobble. She threw her arms out, trying to balance, and the taller man, the one Bella had never seen beforehand, reacted. 

He was pointing a handgun at her. 

She thought it was the shorter guy who’d had the gun. Maybe they all had guns. From any angle, the prospects were not looking good. 

“Hey, hey,” Bella said, holding her hands higher so he could see they were empty. “I’m not a cop. I’m still in high school.” She kept edging away until her back ran into the chain-link fence. 

  
  


“You think I’m stupid?” the women asked. “You think your plainclothes getup fools me? I saw you with your cop partner.” 

“What? No, that was my dad,” Bella said, and her voice broke. 

The woman laughed. “You’re just a baby pig?”

“Sure, okay. So that’s cleared up. I’ll get out of your way now....” Bella started sliding along the fence. 

“Stop.” 

It was the bald man, still pointing the gun. She froze. 

“What are you doing?” the sort guy said to her. His voice was low, but the street was very quiet, and Bella could hear him easily. 

“I don’t believe her,” the tall one said. 

The woman smiled. “How’s that pirate song go? Dead men tell no tales.”

“What?” Bella crooked. “No, look, that’s一that’s not necessary. I’m not telling any tales. There’s nothing to tell.”

“That’s right,” the woman agreed. The women looked up at the tall man and nodded. 

“We need to keep this quiet,” the short one cautioned, and he bent to grab a broken piece of pipe from the gutter. “Put the gun away.”

As soon as the gun was down, Bella was going to bolt, and the bald guy seemed to know that. He hesitated while the tattooed one started toward her. 

_Zigzag_ , that's what her dad told her once. It was hard to hit a moving target, especially one that wasn’t moving in a straight line. It would help if she weren’t doomed to trip over something. Just once, let her be sure on her feet. Bella could do that once, right? Just once, when her life depended on it? 

How much would a nonfatal bullet wound hurt? Would Bella be able to keep running through the pain? She hoped so. 

Bella tried to unlock her knees. The man with the pipe was only a few paces away from her then. 

A shrill squeal froze him in place. They all stared up as the noise turned piercing. 

Headlights flew around the corner and then barreled right at her. The car was just inches from hitting the tattooed guy before he jumped out of the way. The chain-link rattled when he rammed into it. Bella turned to run, but the car unexpectedly fishtailed around, skidding to a stop with the passenger door flying open just a few feet from her. 

“Get in,” a frightened voice hissed. 

Bella dove into the Volvo’s dark interior, not even questioning how Edythe came to be there, relief, and a new panic swamping her at the same time. What if Edythe got hurt? Bella yanked the door shut behind her while she shouted. 

“Drive, Edythe, get out of here. He’s got a gun.” 

But the car didn’t move. 

“Keep your head down,” Edythe ordered, and Bella heard the driver’s side door open. 

Blindly Bella reached out toward the sound of Edythe’s voice, and her hand caught Edythe’s slim, cold arm. She froze when Bella touched her. There was no give, though, Bella’s fingers wrapped tight around the leather of her jacket. 

“What are you doing,” Bella demanded. 

Her eyes were adjusting, and Bella could just make out Edythe’s eyes in the reflected glow of the headlights. First they looked at her hand gripping Edythe’s arm, then they narrowed and glared out the windshield toward the man and the women who were watching, evaluating. They could shoot at any second. 

“Give me just a minute here, Bella.” She could tell Edythe’s teeth were clenched together. 

Bella knew Edythe would have no problem breaking free of her grasp, but Edythe seemed to be waiting for her to let go. That wasn’t going to happen. 

“No way are you going back out there. I know you can do damage but this is not the time,” Bella said quietly. 

Edythe’s eyes glared forward for another half-second, and then her door slammed shut and they were reversing at what felt about sixty. 

“Fine,” Edythe huffed. 

The car spun in a tight arc as they raced backward around a corner, and then suddenly they were speeding forward. 

“Put on your seat belt,” Edythe told her. 

Bella had to drop Edythe’s arm to obey, but that was probably a good idea anyway. It wasn’t exactly a normal thing, holding on to a girl like that. Still….

The snap as the belt connected was loud in the darkness. 

Edythe took a sharp left, then blew through several stop signs without a pause. But Bella felt oddly at ease, and totally unconcerned about where they were going. Bella stared at Edythe’s face一lit only by the dim dashboard lights一and felt a profound relief. 

It took her a few minutes of staring at Edythe to realize she looked super, super pissed. 

“Are you okay?” Bella asked, surprised by how horse her voice was. Maybe Edythe should be asking that but oh well. 

“No,” Edythe snapped. 

Bella waited in silence, watching Edythe’s face while the other's eyes glared straight ahead. The car came to a sudden, screeching stop. She glanced around, but it was too dark to see anything besides the vague outline of dark trees crowding the roadside. They weren’t in town anymore. 

“Are you hurt at all, Bella?” Edythe asked, her voice hard. 

“Slightly traumatized but no.” Bella’s voice was still rough. She tried to clear her throat quietly. “Are you hurt?”

Edythe looked at her then, “No, I’m not hurt.”

“Good,” Bella said. “Can I ask why you’re so mad? Did I do something?” 

Edythe exhaled a sudden gust. “Sometimes I have a problem with my temper, Bella.” Edythe was whispering, too, and as she stared out the window her eyes narrowed into slits. “I guess it was the situation and other people involved. People like that一like them一don't deserve to live.” 

“Oh.” The word seems inadequate, but Bella couldn’t think of a better response. 

It seemed a bit overkill of her, but Edythe had always seemed like the judge, jury, and executioner type of person. 

They sat in silence again. Bella glanced at the clock on the dashboard. It was past six-thirty. 

“Jessica and Angela will be worried,” Bella murmured. “I was supposed to meet them on the boardwalk.” 

Without a word, Edythe started the engine and spun the car around. Then they were speeding back toward town. They were under the streetlights in no time at all, still going to fast, weaving easily though the cars slowly cruising the boardwalk.

Edythe parallel-parked against the curb in a space Bella would have thought much too small for the Volvo but she slid in with one try. Bella looked out the window to see the boardwalk’s brightly lit marquee. 

"Uh, thanks….” Bella started, but then she just shook her head.

“Go ahead,” Edythe said. 

Bella jumped out of the car but kept her hand on the frame.

“Jess! Angela!” Bella yelled after them, waving when they turned. They rushed to her, the pronounced relief on both their faces simultaneously changing to surprise as they saw who Bella was standing next to. They hesitated a few feet away from the car. 

“Where have you been?” Jessica’s voice was suspicious. 

“I got lost,” Bella admitted sheepishly. “And then I ran into Edythe.” Bella gestured toward her. 

Edythe leaned forward and smiled through the windshield. Jess’s eyes bugged out. 

“Oh, hi… Edythe,” Angela said. 

Edythe waved at her with two fingers. 

“Hey,” Jess said in Edythe’s direction; then Jess stared at Bella一she must have looked odd, her one hand locked on the frame of the open door, but Bella wasn’t letting go. “Um, Bella, we already ate while we were waiting. Sorry.” 

“That’s fine一I’m not hungry.” Bella shrugged. 

“I think you should eat something.” Edythe’s voice was low, but full of authority. She looked up at Jessica and spoke slightly louder. “Do you mind if I drive Bella home tonight? That way you won’t have to wait while she eats.”

“Uh, no problem.” Jess bit her lip, trying to figure out from Bella’s expression whether or not that was what Bella wanted. Bella winked at Jess. There were so many questions that Bella couldn’t bombard Edythe with until they were by themselves. 

“Okay.” Angela was quicker than Jess. “See you tomorrow, Bella… Edythe.” Angela grabbed Jess’s hand and pulled the other girl toward the car, which Bella could see a little ways away, parked across First Street. As they got in, Jess turned and waved, the other girl's face eager with curiosity. Bella waved back, waiting for them to drive away before she could face Edythe. 

“Do you really want dinner?” Bella asked Edythe.

She looked at Bella questioningly. Was Edythe thinking what she was thinking一that she’d never actually seen her eat anything?

“I thought you might,” Edythe finally answered. 

“I’m good,” Bella told her. 

“If you’d rather go home…. Although, I would love to talk more.”

“I can do dinner,” Bella decided. 

♛

When they got to the restaurant Edythe smiled and stopped the car. They were parked right in front of an Italian place. Edythe got out of the car and walked to the door of the restaurant, holding it open with an obstinate expression.

The restaurant wasn’t crowded一it was the off-season in Port Angeles. The host was a meticulously groomed guy a few years older than her. His eyes bugged out for a second before he got control of his expression. Then it was his smarmiest smile and a goofy deep bow, all for her. Bella was pretty sure he didn’t even know she was standing there next to Edythe. 

“What can I do for you?’ he asked as he straightened up, still looking only at Edythe. 

“A table for two, please.” 

For the first time, he seemed to realize Bella was there. The look he gave her was quick and dismissive. His eyes shifted back to Edythe immediately, not that she could blame him for that. 

Quite honestly, Bella was used to being looked over, and that's why it was such a surprise when multiple boys asked her out. Compared to Edythe, she obviously lost in the appearance category, but Bella knew Edythe was so much more than looks. She was caring, sarcastic, and a really good lifesaver, literally. 

“Of course, er, _mademoiselle_ .” He grabbed two leather folders and gestured for Edythe to follow. Bella rolled her eyes. _Signorina_ was probably what he’d been looking for. 

He led them to a four-top in the middle of the most crowded part of the dining room. Bella reached for the chair, but Edythe shook her head at Bella. 

“Perhaps something more private?” Edythe asked quietly to the host. It looked like brushed the top of his hand with her fingers, which Bella already knew was unlike Edythe一she didn’t touch people if she could help it一but then Bella saw him slide that hand to a pocket inside his suit coat, and Bella realized that Edythe must have given him a tip. She’d never seen anyone refuse a table like that except in old movies. 

“Of course,” the host said, sounding as surprised as Bella was. He led them around a partition to a small ring of booths, all of them empty. “How is this?”

“Perfect,” Edythe said and unleashed her smile on him. 

Like a deer in headlights, the host froze for a long second, and then he slowly turned and staggered back toward the main floor, their menus still in the crook of his arm. 

Edythe slid into the side of the closest booth, sitting close to the edge so that Bella’s only option was to sit facing her with the length of the table between them. After a second of hesitation, she sat, too.

Something thudded a couple of times on the other side of the partition, like the sound of someone tripping over their own feet then recovering. It was a sound Bella was familiar with. 

“That wasn’t very nice.” 

Edythe stared at her, surprised. “What do you mean?” 

“Whatever that thing you did一with the dimples and hypnotizing or whatever. That guy could have hurt himself trying to get back to the door.”

Edythe half-smiled. “I do a _thing_?”

“Like you don’t know the effects you have on people.’ 

“I suppose I can think of a few effects...” Edythe’s expression went dark for a tiny second, but, then it cleared and she smiled. “But no one’s ever accused me of hypnotism by dimples before.” 

“Do you think other people get their way so easily?” 

Edythe tilted her head to the side. “I suppose not. Does it work on you一this thing you think I do?”

Bella sighed. “I’m only human. Getting to know you has helped humanize you more though, so it’s becoming easier to resist.”

And then their server arrived with an expectant expression, which quickly shifted to aw. Whatever the host had told him, it had been an understatement. 

“Hello,” he said, surprise making his voice monotone as he mechanically recited his lines. “My name is Sal, and I’ll be taking care of you tonight. What can I get you to drink?” 

Like the host’s, his eyes never strayed from Edythe’s face. 

“Bella?” Edythe prompted. 

“Um, a Coke?” 

Bella might as well not have spoken at all. The waiter just kept staring at Edythe. She flashed a grin at Bella before turning to him. 

“Two Cokes,” Edythe told him, and, almost like an experiment, she smiled a wide, dimpled smile right into his face. 

He actually wobbled, like he was going to kneel over. It just kept getting better and better. 

Edythe pressed her lips together, trying not to laugh much like Bella. The waiter shook his head and blinked, trying to reorient. Bella did feel sympathetic. It was a feeling everyone went through with her.

“And a menu?” Edythe added when he didn't move.

“Yes, of course, I’ll be right back with that.” He was still shaking his head as he walked out of their sight. 

“You’ve seriously never noticed that before?” Bella asked her. 

“It’s been a while since I cared what anyone thought about me,” Edythe. “And I admit I don't usually smile so much.” 

“Probably safer that way, but thanks for sharing that. It sounded sort of personal.” 

“You’re welcome. Shall we talk about what happened tonight?” 

“Probably the best idea…” 

“How do you feel?” Edythe asked. 

“In what way?” Bella questioned. 

“Are you cold, dizzy, sick….” 

The way Edythe listed the words reminded Bella of a doctor’s exam. Ironic since her dad was a doctor. 

“Not really, Should I?”

Edythe laughed. “I’m wondering if you’re going into shock,” she divulged. “I’ve seen it happen with less provocation.”

“I’ve always been strangely resilient, and although that situation has never happened before I think I’ll be good. I should be thanking you.” Almost being murdered was certainly the most traumatizing thing that had happened that night, in her whole life, but it wasn’t the most interesting. Not to downplay the seriousness. 

“No problem.” Edythe seemed relieved. “Just the same, I’ll feel better when you have some food in you.” 

On cue, the waiter appeared with their drinks and a basket of breadsticks. He stood with his back to her while he placed them on the table, then handed Edythe the menu. Did none of those men have respect for good customer service? Done with the experiments, Edythe didn’t so much as look at him that time and pushed the menu across the table at Bella. 

He cleared his throat nervously. “There are a few specials. Um, we have mushroom ravioli and一”

“Sounds great,” Bella interrupted; she didn’t care what type of food she got一food was the last thing on her mind. “I’ll have that,” she spoke a little louder than necessary, but Bella wasn’t sure he really knew she was sitting there. 

He finally threw a surprised glance her way, and then his attention was back to Edythe. 

“And for you…?” 

“That’s all we need. Thank you.”

He waited for a second, probably hoping for another smile, but when Edythe kept her eyes on Bella, he gave up and walked away.

“Drink,” Edythe said. It sounded like an order. 

Bella took a sip obediently, then another bigger gulp, surprised to find that she was actually pretty thirsty. She’d downed the entire glass before she knew it, and Edythe slid her own glass toward Bella. 

“No, I’m fine,” Bella told Edythe. 

“I’m not going to drink it,” Edythe said. 

“Right,” Bella replied and because she was still thirsty, downed Edythe’s too “Thanks.” 

She shivered from the cold of the soda that was rating through her chest and tried to shake it off as another shiver. 

“You’re cold?” Edythe asked, serious then. Like a doctor again. 

“It’s just the Coke,” Bella explained, fighting another shake. 

“Don’t you have a jacket?”

“Yeah.” Automatically, Bella patted the empty seat next to her. “Oh一I left it in Jess’ car,” Bella shrugged, and then shivered. 

Edythe started unwinding a bone-colored scarf from around her neck. Bella realized that she’d never once really noticed what Edythe was wearing一not just that night, but ever. Bella thought she hadn’t processed the particulars, but maybe she had. She knew that Edythe always wore light colors. Like that night一under the scarf Edythe had on a pale gray leather jacket, cut short like motorcycle gear, and a thin white turtleneck sweater. 

“Here,” Edythe said, tossing the scarf to her. 

Bella pushed it back. “Really, I’ll be fine.”

Edythe cocked her head to the side. “The hairs on the back of your neck are standing up, Bella,” she stated. “It’s not my own scarf, if that’s what bothers you. I stole it from Archie.”

“I really don’t need it,” Bella insisted. It just made her more guilty that Edythe was offering a scarf from Archie. 

“Fine, Rosalie has a jacket in the trunk. I can get it?”

“No. I’ll wear the scarf. See?” 

Bella grabbed the scarf from the table一it was very soft, and not at all warm as it should have been after coming off someone’s body一and she started to wrap it around her neck. Bella had never worn a scarf that she could remember, so she just wound it in a circle until she ran out of fabric. At least it would cover the red of her neck. Maybe she should own a scarf. 

It smelled amazing and familiar. Bella realized that was the hint of fragrance from the car. It must have been Edythe’s. 

“Did I do it right?” Bella asked Edythe. 

“It suits you,” Edythe said. 

“Do you steal a lot of things from, um, Archie?”

Edythe shrugged. “He has the best taste.” 

“You never told me about your family. We ran out of time the other day.” It seemed like their conversation had been a lot longer ago than Thursday. 

Edythe pushed the basket of breadsticks toward Bella. 

“I’m not going into shock,” Bella told Edythe. 

“Humor me?” Edythe said. “You don’t even look shaken一” Edythe shook her head. “Quite the accomplishment. But then you’re not so normal, are you?”

Bella shook her head and swallowed. “I’m pretty sure that I’m the most normal person you could meet.”

“Most people think that about themselves.”

“Okay. So do you think that about yourself?” Bella challenged. 

Edythe pursed her lips. 

“Right,” Bella said. “Do you ever consider answering any of my questions, or is that not even on the table?” 

“It depends on the question.” 

“So tell me one I’m allowed to ask.”

Edythe was still thinking about that when the waiter came around the partition with Bella’s food. She realized they’d been unconsciously leaning toward each other across the table because they both straightened up as he approached. He sat the dish in front of Bella一it looked pretty good一and turned quickly to Edythe. 

“Did you change your mind?” He asked. “Isn’t there anything I can get you?” Bella didn’t think she was imagining the double meaning of his offer. 

“Some more soda would be nice,” Edythe said, gesturing to the empty glasses without looking away from her. 

The waiter stared at Bella then, and she could tell he was wondering why, not even taking into account just the whole same-gender thing, someone like Edythe would be looking at someone like her in that way. Wasn’t that the ultimate mystery? 

He grabbed the glasses and stalked off. 

“I imagine you have a lot of questions for me,” Edythe murmured. 

“Just a couple thousand,” Bella said.

“I’m sure… Can I ask you one first? Is that unfair?” 

If that meant Edythe was going to answer Bella’s then she was willing to take the deal. “What do you want to know?”

Edythe stared down at the table then. The words weren’t much more than a whisper. “We spoke before, about how you were… trying to figure out what I am. I was just wondering if you’d made any more progress with that.” 

Bella didn’t answer, and finally, Edythe looked up. She was glad for the scarf again, though it couldn’t hide the red Bella could feel creeping up into her face. What could she say? Had she made progress? Or stumbled into another theory even less close than radioactive spiders? How could Bella say it out loud?

She didn’t know what her face must have looked like, but Edythe’s expression suddenly softened. 

“It’s that bad, then?” Edythe asked. 

“No, but it's embarrassing. Could we talk about it somewhere else?” Bella glanced at the thin partition that separated them from the rest of the restaurant. 

“Very bad,” Edythe murmured, half to herself. There was something very sad and… almost _old_ about Edythe’s eyes. Tired, defeated. It hurt to look at. 

“Well,” Bella said, trying to make her voice lighter, “Actually if I answer your question first, I know you won’t answer mine. You never do. So…. you first.” 

Edythe’s face relaxed. “An exchange, then?” 

“Yes.” 

The waiter returned with the Cokes. He set them on the table without a word that time and disappeared. Bella wondered if he could feel the tension as strongly as she could. 

“I suppose we can try that,” Edythe agreed. “But no promises.” 

“Okay….” 

Bella unrolled her silverware, picked up her fork, and carefully speared a ravioli. She put it in her mouth, looking down, and chewed it while she thought. The mushrooms were good. Bella swallowed then took a sip of Coke before she looked up to ask. 

“Let’s say, hypothetically, that… someone… could know what people are thinking, read minds, you know一with just a few exceptions.” Bella didn’t know if Edythe would comment on that one. 

Then Edythe looked at her and said, “Just _one_ exception. Hypothetically.” 

_Well, damn_. 

“Okay.” Bella worked to sound casual. “Just one exception, then. How would something like that work? What are the limitations? How would…. That someone…. Find someone else at exactly the right time? How would she even know I was in trouble?” Bella’s convoluted questions weren’t making any sense by the end. 

“Hypothetically?” Edythe asked. 

"Right.” 

“Well, if… that someone一” 

“Call her _Jane_ ,” Bella suggested. 

Edythe smiled wryly. "If your hypothetical Jane had been paying better attention, the timing wouldn’t have needed to be quite so exact.” Edythe rolled her eyes. “I’m still not over how this could happen at all. How does anyone get into so much trouble, so consistently, and in such unlikely places? You would have devastated Port Angeles’ crime rate statistics for a decade, you know?”

“I’m pretty sure this is not my fault.” 

Edythe stared at Bella, that familiar frustration in her eyes. “It isn’t. Just being passive-aggressive because I don’t know who to blame.” 

“How did you know?” 

Edythe locked eyes with her, torn, and Bella guessed she was wrestling against the desire to just tell the truth. 

“You can trust me, you know. If you don’t want to tell, then don’t,” Bella whispered.

"It’s what I want to do,” Edythe admitted, her voice even quieter than Bella’s. “But that doesn't mean it’s right."

“Please?” Bella asked. 

Edythe hesitated one more second and then it came out in a rush. 

“I needed to get something for Archie in one of the craft stores and a car part for Rosalie in Port Angeles. After I got what I was supposed to I realized that you were there. I’ve never tried to keep a specific person alive before, and it’s much more troublesome than I would have believed. But it’s probably just because it’s you. Ordinary people seem to make it through the day without so many catastrophes. I was wrong before, when I said you were a magnet for accidents. That’s not a broad enough classification. You are the magnet for trouble. If there is anything dangerous within a ten-mile radius, it will find you.” 

It relieved Bella knew Edythe hadn’t started with the active intent to track her. Bella liked her, but even for Edythe there were lines best not crossed. Edythe was there for her. She saved her life. The person in question stared, waiting for Bella to react. 

Bella thought about what Edythe had said一that night, and before. 

“You put yourself into that category, don’t you?” Bella guessed. 

Edythe’s face turned hard, expressionless. “Unequivocally.” 

Bella reluctantly stretched across the table again and laid her hand on top of Edythe’s. 

“That’s twice now,” Bella said. “Thank you.”

Edythe stared at her, mouth twitching into a frown. 

Bella tried to ease the tension, making a nerd joke. “I mean, did you ever think that maybe my number was up the first time, with the van, and you’re messing with fate? Like in those _Final Destination_ movies?” 

Her joke fell flat. Edythe’s frown deepened. 

“Edythe?” 

Edythe angled her face down, hair falling across her cheeks, and Bella could barely hear her answer. 

“That wasn’t the first time,” Edythe said. “Your number was up the first day I met you. It’s not twice you’ve almost died, it’s three times. The first time I saved you… it was from myself.” 

As clearly as if Bella were back in her first Biology class, she could see Edythe’s murderous black glare. Bella heard again the phrase that had run through her head at that moment: _if looks could kill_. 

“You remember?” Edythe asked. She stared at Bella, her face serious. “You understand?” 

“Yes.” 

Edythe waited for more, for another reaction. When Bella didn’t say anything, her eyebrows slowly pulled together. 

“You can leave, you know,” Edythe told Bella.

“I don’t want to leave. Look, I know you are waiting for me to give you a big slap or something, metaphorically speaking of course, but that’s just not me.” Bella paused. “As much as I may deny it in my head, I knew what I was getting into the first time I met you. Free will is a thing.”

Edythe looked irritated. “How can you say that?” 

Bella patted Edythe’s hands, totally calm. Bella knew she had full control over her own decisions and it was liberating. The choice had been hers because Bella knew, if she'd needed to, she could’ve walked away. 

As Bella got to know Edythe, she was starting to become precious. When people are protecting something truly precious to them, they can be as strong as they need to be. Edythe may have her beat in the physical strength department, but Bella knew she could pull through for Edythe if she needed to. Edythe was her precious person. 

“You didn’t really finish answering my question,” Bella reminded Edythe, ignoring the irritation. “How did you find me?” 

Edythe glared at Bella for a moment, like she was trying to make Bella be as angry as she was herself. When it didn’t work, Edythe shook her head and huffed a sigh. 

“When I realized you were in Port Angeles I started keeping tabs on Jess’s thoughts,” Edythe said. “Not carefully一like I said, it’s not just anybody who could get themselves murdered in Port Angeles. At first, I didn’t notice when you set off on your own. Then, when I realized that you weren’t with her anymore, I drove around looking for someone who had seen you. I found the bookstore you walked to, but I could tell you hadn’t gone inside. You’d gone south, and I knew you’d have to run around soon. So I was just waiting for you, randomly searching through the thoughts of everyone I could hear一to see if anyone had noticed you so I would know where you were. It seemed like I had no reason to be worried...but then I started to feel anxious…” Edythe was lost in thought, staring past her.

“I started to drive in circles, still… listening. The sun was finally setting, and I was about to get out and follow you on foot. And the一” Edythe stopped suddenly, teeth clenching together with an audible snap. 

“Then what?” 

Edythe refocused on Bella’s face. “I heard what she was thinking. I saw your face in her head, and I knew what she was planning to do.” 

“But you go there in time.” 

Edythe inclined her head slightly, “It was harder than you know for me to drive away, to just let them get away with that. It was the right thing. I know it was, but still… very difficult as you know.” 

Instead of seeing it as the bad thing Edythe wanted her to, Bella saw her strength and resilience to be the better person. To be able to walk away, although she had a suspicion Edythe would be making some calls that night. 

“I want to ask your forgiveness for following you, Bella,” Edythe said looking earnestly up at her. 

“What you did was weird, to say the least, but you saved my life.”

Bella’s hand was still rested on top of Edythe. She knew Edythe was trying to warn her off with honesty, but she was wasting effort.

Edythe took a deep breath. “Are you not going to eat anything else?” she asked. 

Bella blinked at her food. “No, I’m good.”

“Do you want to go home now?” 

“I’m not in a hurry.” 

“Okay.” 

Edythe let go of Bella’s hand as the waiter showed up. 

“How are you do一” he started to ask. 

Edythe cut him off. “You need to treat _all_ your customers with attention. Also, we’re finished, thank you very much, that ought to cover it, no change, thanks.” 

Edythe was already out of the seat and walking away. Bella got up to follow, leaving the stunned waiter behind her.

When they got outside the Edythe opened the passenger door, holding it for Bella as she stepped in, shutting it softly behind her. Bella watched as she walked around the front of the car. 

Once they both were inside, Edythe looked pointedly at Bella’s seat belt until she put it on again. Bella wondered for a second if Edythe was some kind of safety-first absolutist一until Bella noticed that she hadn’t even bothered with her own, and where on their way racing off into the light of traffic without a hint of caution. 

“Now,” Edythe said with a grim smile, “it’s your turn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Edythe not totally a stalker. Yay!
> 
> Also, my favorite Haku (RIP) quote. Credit where credit is due.


	10. Theory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goal is really to make all the characters, especially Bella, more likable.

“The formal scientific definition of theory is quite different from the everyday meaning of the word. It refers to a comprehensive explanation of some aspect of nature that is supported by a vast body of evidence.”

― **National Academy of Sciences**

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

  
  


“Can I ask you just one more question?” Bella requested as Edythe accelerated much to fast down the quiet street. 

She was in no hurry to answer Edythe’s question. 

Edythe's head shook. “We had a deal.”

“It’s not really a question,” Bella argued. “Just a clarification of something you said before.” 

Edythe's eyes rolled. “Make it quick.”

“Well, you said you knew I hadn’t gone into the bookstore, and that I had gone south. I was just wondering how you knew that.” 

Edythe thought about it for a moment, deliberating again. 

“I thought we were past all these evasions,” Bella said. 

Edythe gave Bella a kind of _you asked for it_ look. “Okay, then. I followed your scent.” 

Bella didn’t have a response to that, so she stared out the window, trying to process what that meant. 

“Your turn, Bella.” 

“You didn’t even tell me how it works一the mind-reading thing. Can you read anybody’s mind, anywhere? How do you do it? Can the rest of your family do the same thing?”

Like Bella had thought before, Charles Xavier. Did Edythe’s gift work the same?

It was easier to talk about it in the dark car. The streetlight was behind them already, and in the low gleam from the dashboard, all the crazy stuff seemed just a little more possible. It seemed like Edythe felt the same sense of non-reality, like normality was on hold for as long as they were in that space together. Her voice was casual in reply. 

“No, it’s just me. And I can’t hear anyone, anywhere. I have to be fairly close. The more familiar someone’s.... ‘voice’ is, the farther away I can hear them. But still, no more than a few miles.” Edythe paused thoughtfully. “It’s a little like being in a huge hall filled with people, everyone talking at once. It’s just a hum一a buzzing of voices in the background. Until I focus on one voice, and then what they’re thinking is clear.” 

“Most of the time I tune it all out一it can be very distracting as you can very well imagine. And then it’s easier to seem _normal_ ”一Edythe frowned as the word normal was said一"when I’m not accidentally answering someone’s thoughts rather than their words.” 

“Why do you think you can’t hear me?” Bella asked curiously. 

Edythe stared at her, eyes seeming to bore right through Bella’s, with that frustrated look she knew all too well. Bella realized now that each time Edythe would look at her that way, she must have been trying to hear her thoughts and failing. Edythe’s expression relaxed and she gave up. 

“I don’t know. I have a few hypotheses,” Edythe murmured. “Maybe your mind doesn’t work the same way the rest of theirs do. Like your thoughts are on the AM frequency and I’m only on the FM.” Edythe grinned at her. 

“So I’m just _different_.” 

“I hear voices in my mind and you’re worried about being different.” Edythe laughed. “Don’t worry, it’s just an idea….” her face tightened. “Which brings us back to you.” 

Bella sighed. 

“I thought we were past all these evasions,” Edythe reminded her softly. 

Touché. Touché… 

“I’m waiting for an answer about your new theory,” Edythe said. 

Bella took a hard look at Edythe’s face, knowing what she was accusing her of being. If she was wrong then Bella could say goodbye to their newfound friendship.

“I promise I won’t laugh,” Edythe said gently. 

“I’m not worried about that.” 

“Then what?” 

“That you’ll be upset. Unhappy.” 

Edythe's hand lifted off the gearshift and was held out to Bella一just a few centimeters. An offer. Bella glanced quickly, to make sure she understood, and sure enough, Edythe’s eyes were soft. 

“Don’t worry about me,” Edythe said. “I can handle it.” 

Bella took her hand, albeit reluctantly, and Edythe's fingers curled very tightly around Bella’s for one short second. Carefully, making sure it was what Edythe wanted, Bella entwined their hands together. 

“The suspense is killing me, Bella,” Edythe whispered. 

“I’m sorry. I don't know how to start.” 

Another long moment of silence, just the purr of the engine and the sound of Bella’s steady breath. She couldn’t hear Edythe’s at all. So it was really happening?

“Why don’t you start at the beginning,” Edythe suggested, the other girl’s voice more normal. Practical. “Is this something you thought up on your own, or did something make you think of it一a comic book, maybe, or a movie?” 

“Nothing like that,” Bella said. “But I didn’t think of it on my own.”

Edythe waited. 

“It was Saturday一down at the beach.”

Bella glanced up at Edythe’s face. She looked confused. 

“I ran into an old family friend一Jacob, Jacob Black. His dad, Billy, and Charlie have been close since before I was born.”

Edythe still looked confused. 

“Billy’s one of the Quileute leaders…”

Edythe’s confused expression froze in place. It was like all the planes on the other’s face had suddenly hardened into ice. Edythe stayed frozen, so Bella felt compelled to explain the rest. 

“There was this Quileute man on the beach一Sam I think. Lauren made a comment about you一trying to make fun of me. And this Sam said your family didn’t come to the reservation, only it sounded like he meant something more than that. Jacob seemed like he knew what the man was talking about, so I got him alone and kept bugging him until he told me… told me the old Quileute legends.” 

Bella felt guilty about telling Edythe what Jacob had sworn her into secrecy for. The fact was if Bella was right then it wouldn’t be a problem. It was a risk, but Bella's gut feeling told her she was on the right track. 

Bella was surprised when she spoke一Edythe’s face was so still, and her lips barely moved. 

“And what were those legends? What did Jacob Black tell you I was?”

“Vampire…” Bella whispered. 

Edythe flinched. 

Saying it out loud didn’t make it any less powerful. 

Funny how it didn’t sound irrational anymore, like it had in Bella’s room. It didn’t feel like they were talking about impossible things, about old legends or silly horror movies or paperback books. It felt real. 

And very powerful. 

They drove in silence for another minute, and the word _vampire_ seemed to get bigger and bigger inside the car. It didn’t feel like it belonged to Edythe, not really, more like it had the power to hurt her. 

Before Bella could come up with anything to appease the heavy air, Edythe spoke. 

“What did you do?” 

“Oh一um, I did some research on the Internet.” 

“And that convinced you?” Edythe was very matter-of-fact about it. 

“Not totally. Nothing fits exactly.” Bella stated. 

Edythe blew out a sigh, and then it was quiet again for a few minutes. 

“What are you thinking about now?” Edythe asked, voice calm. 

“Not a lot, actually.” 

“It's really frustrating, not knowing. I guess I’ve grown dependent on knowing.” 

“I have a lot of questions. But you don’t have to answer them. I’m just curious.” 

“About what?” 

“How old you are.” 

“Seventeen.”

Bella stared at Edythe for a minute, till the other’s mouth twitched up into a smile. 

“How long have you been seventeen?” Bella asked. 

“A while,” Edythe admitted in a noncommittal way. 

Bella smiled. “Okay, sure.” 

It was nice being with Edythe like that. The drive had opened a door for opalescent enigmas of massive proportions. The other girl seemed freer, looser. 

“Don’t laugh一but how do you come outside in the daytime?” 

Edythe laughed anyway. “Myth.” 

The sound of her laughter was warm. It made Bella feel like she had swallowed a bunch of sunlight. Her smile got bigger. 

“So then, does that mean you’re burned by sunlight?” 

“Myth.” 

“Sleeping in coffins?”

“Myth.” Edythe hesitated for a moment, and then added softly, “I can’t sleep.” 

It took Bella a moment to absorb. “At all?” 

“Never,” Edythe murmured. She turned to look at her with a wistful expression and Bella held Edythe’s gaze. 

Suddenly Edythe turned away, her eyes narrowing again. “You haven’t asked me the most important question yet.” 

“The most important question?” Bella echoed. 

“Aren’t you curious about my diet?” Edythe asked. 

“Jacob said something about that.” 

“Did he?” 

“He said you don’t hunt people. Your family wasn't supposed to be dangerous because you only hunted animals.” 

“He said we weren’t dangerous?” Edythe’s voice was deeply skeptical. 

“Not exactly. Jacob said you weren’t _supposed_ to be dangerous. But the Quileutes still didn’t want you on their land, just in case.” 

Edythe looked forward, but Bella couldn’t tell if she was watching the road or not. 

“So, was he right? About you not hunting people?” Bella asked. 

“The Quileutes have a long memory,” Edythe whispered. 

Bella took that as confirmation. 

“They’re right to keep their distance. We are still dangerous,” Edythe warned. 

“What exactly do you mean?” 

“We… try,” Edythe explained. Her voice got heavier and slower. “We’re usually very good at what we do. After all, we go to school with a bunch of humans. But we’ve all had accidents…” 

They sat in silence. Bella watched the headlights twist with the curves of the road. They moved too fast; it didn’t look real, it looked like a video game. She was aware of the time slipping away so quickly, like the black road underneath them. 

“Explain that to me more,” Bella asked. 

Edythe looked at her quickly, seeming startled by the change in Bella’s tone. 

“What do you want to know?” 

“Tell me why you hunt animals instead of people?” Bella said. It was the first question she could think of. 

Edythe’s answer was very low. “I don’t _want_ to be a monster.” 

“I’m not trying to excuse your species' actions,” Bella paused, “I mean一I would like not to die. But humans usually eat things lower on the food chain, so why is it different for vampires. You’re not human, not really, you just look it.” 

Edythe speculated a moment before answering. “I thought of it once that way, too. It’s really all about the morality of it. Creatures lower than humans on the food chain don’t have the same complexity that a human does. It’s different killing someone with about as much mental complexity as yourself.” 

“Yeah, that makes sense.”

“Also, I don’t know if I could excuse myself now… if I killed someone, no matter how bad.”

The thought of the women from earlier came to mind and Edythe's restraint. 

“Are animals enough?” 

Edythe paused. “I can’t be sure, but I’d compare it to living on tofu and soy milk; we call ourselves vegetarians, our little inside joke. It doesn’t completely satiate the hunger一or rather, thirst. But it keeps us strong enough to resist. Most of the time.”

Bella was actually a pescatarian, mostly because Rénee was, and she had never had the need to change her diet. It actually saved them a lot of money in the long run. So, ironically speaking, she could relate to Edythe. 

“But you’re not hungry now?” Bella asked. 

“Why do you think that?” 

“Your eyes. I have a theory about them. Seems like the color is linked to your mood; people are generally crabbier when they’re hungry, right?” 

Edythe laughed. “You’re more observant than I’ve given you credit for.” 

“So everything I thought I saw一that day with the van. That all happened for real? You _caught_ the van?”

Edythe shrugged. “Yes.” 

“How strong are you?” 

Edythe glanced at Bella from the side. “Strong enough.” 

“Like, could you lift five thousand pounds?” 

Edythe's brows raised at Bella’s enthusiasm. “If I needed to. But I’m not much for feats of strength. They just make Emmett competitive, and I’ll never be _that_ strong.”

“How strong?” 

“Honestly, if he wanted to, I think he could lift a small mountain over his head. But I would never say that around him because he would have to try.” Edythe laughed, and it was a relaxed sound. Affectionate. 

“Were you hunting this weekend with Emmett?” Bella asked when it was quiet again. 

“Yes.” Edythe paused for a second, as if deciding whether or not to say something. “I didn’t want to leave, but it was necessary. It’s a bit easier to be around you and others when I’m not thirsty.”

“Really?” 

“I wasn’t joking when I asked you to try not to fall in the ocean or get run over last Thursday. I was distracted all weekend, worrying about you. And after what happened tonight, I’m surprised that you did make it through a whole weekend unscathed.” Edythe shook her head, and then seemed to remember something. “Well, not totally unscathed.” 

“What?” 

“Your hands,” Edythe reminded. Bella looked down at her palms, at the almost healed scrapes across the heels of her hands. 

“I fell.” 

“That’s what I thought.” Edythe’s lips curved up at the corners. “I suppose, being you, it could have been much worse一and that was the possibility that nagged me the entire time I was away. It was a very long three days. I really got on Emmett’s nerves.”

“Three days? Didn’t you just get back at school? You could have told me.” 

“I know. I’m sorry for alarming you.” 

Bella stared straight ahead, glad again for the scarf. Her neck was a mass of crimson splotches, Bella was sure. 

“I don’t want things to go back the way they were,” she mumbled. Bella wondered if she was supposed to move her hand but trusted Edythe to do so if she wanted. 

“I’m sorry I’ve done this to you.” Edythe’s voice burned with real regret. 

The darkness slipped by them in silence. Bella realized the car was slowing, and even in the dark she recognized the landmarks. They were passing into the boundaries of Forks. It had taken them less than twenty minutes. 

“Will I see you tomorrow?” 

Edythe's eyes closed. The car didn’t deviate so much as half an inch from the center of the lane. 

“I’ll be there,” Edythe finally said. “I do have a paper to turn in.” 

Edythe looked at Bella then, and her face was calmer, but her eyes were troubled. 

They were suddenly in front of Charlie’s house. The lights were on, her truck in its place, everything totally normal. It was like waking up from a dream一the kind you didn’t want to lose, the kind you kept your eyes closed tight for, rolled over and covered your head with a pillow for, trying to find a way back in. Edythe shut off the engine. 

“Save a seat for me at lunch?’ Bella asked. 

“That’s easy enough.” 

“You promise?” Bella kept her tone light. 

“I promise.” 

She stared into Edythe’s eyes and then slowly took her hand off the other’s. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Bella.” 

“Bye, see you tomorrow, Edythe,” Bella replied. She started to climb out. 

“Bella?” 

Bella turned and ducked awkwardly, and Edythe was leaning toward her. 

“Sleep well,” Edythe said and then leaned away. 

She backed out of the car, and Edythe waited till she’d gotten to the front door, then her engine revved. Bella watched the silver car disappear around the corner. It was suddenly really cold. 

Bella reached for the key automatically and unlocked the front door. 

“Bella?” her dad called from the living room. 

“Yeah, Dad, it’s me.” Bella locked the door and then went to find him. He was on his favorite couch, a baseball game on the TV. 

“You’re home early.” 

“Am I?” Bella was surprised. 

“It’s not even eight yet,” he told her. “Did you girls have fun?”

“Yeah一it was lots of fun.” Bella tried to remember all the way back to the girl’s night out that had been planned. “They both found dresses.” 

“Is that a scarf around your neck?” 

Bella grabbed at the scarf she’d forgotten was on. 

“Uh一I forgot a coat一and someone lent me a scarf.” 

“It looks goofy.” 

“Yeah, I figured. But it’s warm.” 

“Are you okay?” 

“I, uh, didn’t sleep great last night,” Bella said to Charlie. “Think I’m gonna hit the sack early.” 

“Night, kid?” 

“Night

Bella went upstairs to her room and fell, exhausted, a chair. The phone rang suddenly, startling her. Bella pulled it up to her ear. 

“Hello?” 

“Bella?” 

“Hey, Jess, I was just going to call you.” 

“You made it home?” Her voice was relieved. 

“Yes. I left my jacket in your car. Could you bring it to me tomorrow?” 

“Sure. But tell me what happened!” Jess demanded. 

“Um, tomorrow. Okay?” 

“Okay, I’ll talk to you tomorrow, then. Bye!” Bella could hear the impatience in Jess’s voice. 

“Bye, Jess.” 

♛

Looking at the scarf Bella’s mind was full of images she couldn’t understand. Nothing seemed clear at first, but as she fell gradually closer to unconsciousness, a few certainties became evident. For one, Edythe was an actual vampire. And second, Bella was starting to fall unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her. 


	11. Interrogations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I took out the whole “let us see who can obsessively think the longest about the other” conversation, the whole Bella asking Edward to watch him hunt, and the hundredth time Edythe has asked Bella to stay away from her. Hope it reads okay.

“No! Please! I'll tell you whatever you want to know!" the man yelled.

"Really?" said Vimes. "What's the orbital velocity of the moon?"

"What?"

"Oh, you'd like something simpler?”

― **Terry Pratchett,** [**_Night Watch_**](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/1712283)

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

  
  


It was different in the morning. 

All the things that had seemed possible the previous night in the dark seemed different when the sun was up, even in her own head. Did it really happen? Did she remember the words right? Had Edythe really sad all those things? Had Bella really been brave enough to say the things she thought said? 

Edythe’s scarf一Archie’s stolen scarf一was folded on top of her backpack. So something had to be real, and the scarf was proof. 

Outside it was foggy and dark outside her window. Bella had no reason to miss school. She dressed in layers, remembering she didn’t have her jacket, and Bella hoped not to get super wet before she could get it. 

When Bella got downstairs, Charlie was gone一she was running later than she’d realized. She swallowed a granola bar in three bites, chased down milk straight from the carton, and then hurried out the door. 

It was really foggy outside; it touched her face, and Bella couldn't wait to get the heat going in her truck. It was such a thick fog that she was a few feet down the driveway before Bella realized there was another car in it; a familiar silver car. 

The passenger window was down, and Edythe was leaving toward her. 

“Would you like a ride to school?” Though Edythe was smiling, there was uncertainty in her voice.

“Yeah, thanks,” Bella said, trying to sound casual. As she ducked into the warm car, Bella noticed a light tan jacket slung over the headrest of the passenger seat. 

“What’s this?”

“Rosalie’s jacket. I didn’t want you to catch a cold or something.” 

Bella set the jacket carefully on the backseat. Edythe didn’t seem to mind borrowing her sibling's stuff, but who knew how _they_ felt about it? One of the confusing images Bella could remember from the car accident, however many weeks ago it was, was the faces of Edythe's siblings, watching from a distance. The word that best summed up Rosalie’s face was _disapproval_. 

She pulled the scarf from her bag and laid it on top of the jacket. 

“I’m good,” Bella told her. “Immune system in top form.” 

Edythe smiled and started to back up.

♛

Edythe drove through the foggy streets, too fast as always, barely looking at the road. She wasn’t wearing a jacket, just a pale lavender sweater with the sleeves pushed up. Needless to say, anything would look good on her. 

“What, no Twenty Questions today?” Edythe asked. 

“Was that annoying last night?” 

“No, not really,” Edythe said, glancing up at Bella. 

“So, where’s the rest of your family?” 

Usually Edythe’s car was full, and that day it wasn’t. Bella looked up to realize she was just pulling into the school parking lot. Already. 

“They took Rosalie’s car.” Edythe gestured to a glossy red convertible with the top up as she swerved into the spot next to it. “Ostentatious, isn’t it?” 

“If she’s got _that_ , why does she ride with you?”

“As I said, it’s ostentatious. We _try_ to blend in.”

That had to be a joke. Bella had always got that feeling of them trying to be obscure but no way did it work. 

Bella laughed as she opened the car door. “Hate to break it to you, but you’re totally failing there.” 

Edythe rolled her eyes. 

She wasn’t late. Edythe’s lunatic driving had gotten them to school with time to spare. “Why did Rosalie drive today if it’s more conspicuous?” 

“My fault, as usual.” 

Edythe met her in front of the car, staying very close to Bella’s side as they walked into campus. 

“Why do you even have cars like that?” Bella wondered aloud. “If you’re looking for privacy, there are plenty of used Hondas available.” 

“It’s an indulgence,” Edythe admitted with a little half-smile. 

Under the shelter of the cafeteria roof’s overhang, Jess was waiting. Over her arm was Bella’s jacket. 

“Hey, Jessica,” Bella said when they were a few feet away. “Thanks for remembering.” She handed Bella the jacket without speaking. 

“Good morning, Jessica,” Edythe said politely. 

“Er… hi.” She shifted a wide-eyed look to Bella. “I’ll see you in Trig.” Jess gave Bella a meaningful look, and Bella suppressed a sigh. What on earth was she going to tell her?

“Yeah, I’ll see you then.” 

Jess walked away, pausing twice to peek back over at them. 

“What are you going to tell her?” Edythe murmured. 

“What’s Jess thinking?”

Edythe’s mouth pulled to one side. “I don’t know if it’s entirely ethical for me to tell you that… but maybe since it won’t be private soon…”

“What’s not _ethical_ is for you to hoard your unfair advantages for yourself.”

Edythe grinned a mischievous smile. “She wants to know if we’re secretly dating. And she wants to know how you feel about me.”

The blood rushed to Bella’s face so fast she was sure it was beet red before a full second had passed. 

“What should I say?”

Edythe started walking, and Bella followed, not paying attention to where she was leading. After a second, Edythe looked up at Bella. Her face was relaxed and smiling. 

“That’s a good question. I can’t _wait_ to hear what you come up with.”

“ _Edythe…_ ”

Edythe grinned, hand shotting up to brushed a piece of hair off Bella’s forehead. Just as quickly it was gone. Bella’s heart spluttered like it was in actual distress. 

“See you at lunch,” Edythe said, brandishing a pair of dimples. 

Bella realized she was standing right outside the English classroom. Three people had paused by the doorway, staring at her with varying shades of surprise and awe. She ducked her head and brushed past them into the room. 

Was Jess really going to ask her that? Would Edythe really be eavesdropping on their conversation? 

“Morning, Bella,” Mike said from his normal seat next to her. “How was Port Angeles?” 

“It was…” There was no honest way to sum it up. “Great,” Bella finished lamely. “Jess got a really cute dress.” 

“Did she say anything about Monday night?” he asked, his eyes brightening. She smiled at the turn the conversation had taken. 

“She said she had a really good time,” Bella assured him. 

“She did?” he said eagerly. 

“Most definitely.” 

Ms. Mason called the class to order then, asking them to turn in their papers. English and Government went by in a blur, while Bella worried about how to explain things to Jessica. 

When class was over Mike and she walked outside.

“So,” he said. 

“Yeah?”

“I was just curious if, you know, we were going to see you at the dance after all? Like, you could totally hang with our group, if you wanted to.” 

“The dance?” Bella blanked out for a second. “No. No, I’m still going to Seattle.”

He seemed surprised, but then he relaxed. “Okay. Maybe we can get a group thing together for prom. Share a limo.” 

“Uh, I wasn’t really planning on prom…” 

Mike laughed awkwardly. “You might want to mention that to Tyler.”

“I know, you’re the second person to tell me. What am I supposed to do?” 

“Just tell him you’re not taking him.” 

“I guess….” 

♛

  
  


When Bella walked into Trig Jess was sitting in the back row, nearly bouncing off the seat in agitation. She reluctantly went to sit by her, trying to convince herself it would be better to get it over with as soon as possible. 

“Tell me everything!” Jess exclaimed before Bella was in the seat. 

“What do you want to know?” Bella hedged. 

“What happened last night?” 

“She bought me dinner, and then she drove me home.” 

Jess glared at Bella with a face full of skepticism. 

“What is it like a date? Did you tell her to meet you there?” 

Bella hadn’t thought of that. “No一I was very surprised to see her there.” 

Jess’s lips puckered in disappointment at the transparent honesty in her voice. 

“But she picked you up for school today?” Jess probed. 

“Yes. That was a surprise, too. She noticed I didn’t have a jacket last night,” Bella explained. 

“So are you going out again?” 

“She offered to drive me to Seattle Saturday because she thinks my truck isn’t up to it一does that count?” 

“Yes.” Jess nodded. 

“Well, then, maybe.” 

“W-o-w.” Jess exaggerated the word into three syllables. “Edythe Cullen.”

“I know.”

“Wait!” Jess’s head tilted her direction, voice a low whisper. “Has she… kissed you?” 

“No,” Bella said. “We still don’t really know each other. It’s not like that.”

Jess looked disappointed. 

“The real question is, do you like her?” She wasn’t about to give up.

“I believe so.” 

Then, thankfully, Mr. Varner called on Jessica for an answer. 

Jess didn’t get a chance to start on the subject again during class, and soon as the bell rang, Bella took evasive action. 

“In English, Mike asked me if you said anything about Monday night,” Bella told her. 

“You’re kidding! What did you say?!” Jess gasped, completely sidetracked. 

“I told him you said you had fun一and he looked pleased.” 

“Tell me exactly what he said, and your exact answer!” 

They spent the rest of the walk dissecting sentence structures and most of Spanish on the minute description of Mike’s facial expressions. Bella wouldn’t have helped draw it out for as long as she did if she wasn’t worried about the subject returning to her. 

And then the bell rang for lunch. As Bella jumped out of her seat, shoving her books roughly in her bag, her uplifted expression must have tipped Jess off. 

“You’re not sitting with us today, are you?” Jess guessed. 

“I don’t think so,” Bella replied. 

Sure enough, outside the door to Spanish class, leaning against the wall Edythe was waiting for her. Edythe’s wide gold eyes looked amused, and the corners of her lips were right on the point of smiling. Her hair was coiled up into a messy twist, and Bella had the urge to go home and try it out on her own hair to see if she could get it even remotely as good looking as Edythe’s. 

“Hello, Bella.”

“Hi.” 

Part of her was aware they had an audience, but Bella willed herself not to pay them mind.

“Hungry?” Edythe asked. 

“Yeah.” 

Edythe turned toward the cafeteria, swinging a school bag in place as they walked. 

“That looks really heavy,” Bella commented, as she took a look at the drooping bag. 

Edythe laughed. “Archie asked me to grab a few things for him this morning.” 

“Huh. Did you bring your own cinder blocks?”

Edythe smiled for a moment but didn’t answer. 

Once they were in the cafeteria, Bella followed Edythe to the food line. Bella glanced at the back corner of the cafeteria the way she did. Edythe’s family was all present and accounted for, paying attention only to each other. They either didn't notice Edythe with her or didn’t care. Bella couldn’t help wondering what they thought of her. What did she think of them?

Edythe grabbed a try from the beginning of the lunch line and started loading up. 

“I’m pretty close with all my family, but Archie and I do have the most in common,” Edythe said. 

Bella was so focused on processing Edythe’s words that she didn't notice what she had on the tray till the lunch lady was ringing them up.

“That’ll be twenty-four thirty-three,” the woman said. 

“What?’ Bella looked down at the tray and then did a double-take. 

Edythe was already paying, and then gliding off toward the table where they’d sat together last week. 

“Hey,” Bella called, jogging a few steps to catch up with Edythe. “I can’t eat all that.” 

“Half is for me, of course.” 

Edythe sat down and pushed the overflowing tray to the center of the table. 

Bella raised her eyebrows. “Really.”

“Take whatever you want.” 

She sank into the seat across from Edythe. At the other end of the long table, a group of seniors watched with wide eyes. 

“I’m curious. What would you do if someone dared you to eat food?” 

“You’re always curious,” Edythe made a face, then tore the tip of a piece of pizza, popped it into her mouth, and started chewing with a martyred expression. After a second, she swallowed, then gave Bella a superior look. 

“If someone dared you to eat dirt, you could, couldn’t you?” Edythe asked. 

She grinned at Edythe. “I did once… On a dare. It wasn’t so bad.” 

“Somehow, I’m not surprised. Here.” Edythe shoved the rest of the pizza to her. 

Bella took a bite. She wondered if it really tasted like dirt to Edythe, and where the food went. Maybe a vampire’s stomach had insane acids that broke down food? Anyway, it wasn’t the best pizza Bella had ever had, but it was decent. While she was chewing, Edythe glanced over a shoulder and laughed. 

She swallowed. “What?” 

“Jessica’s analyzing everything I do. 

“Not surprised at all.” 

Bella’s hand was under the table and in easy reach. Edythe inconspicuously reached over to put a hand on her’s, but then winced. 

“Uh..” 

“No,” Edythe objected. “It’s not you. Here” 

As carefully as if Bella’s hand was blown from the thinnest glass, Edythe rested some fingers on Bella’s palm. Copying Edythe with caution, she folded her hand gently around them. 

“What was wrong just now?”

“Many different reactions.” Edythe’s forehead wrinkled. 

Bella automatically glanced across the room, and then was very sorry she had. Rosalie was glaring at Edythe’s back, and Emmett, across from her, was turned to glower at Edythe, too. It made sense that they were mad, but at the same time, she couldn’t help and feel that both Edythe and she could make their own decisions. Bella had already gone through the mental struggle to get where she was. 

Her eyes darted to Edythe, the hair standing up on the back of her arms, but Edythe was glaring back now. Her upper lip pulled back off her teeth in a menacing scow. To Bella’s surprise, both of them turned around after threatening stares were traded. Emmett looked down at the table with a suddenly sulky expression. 

Clearly, the reaction of Edythe’s sibling said something. Was there something Bella wasn’t seeing? 

Archie had a neutral expression, just watching what was going on with mild interest. Jasper never turned. 

“Was it because we are both gir一” Bella swallowed before she could finish. _Girls?_

She doubted it had to do with them being the same-sex. After all, Bella had a suspicion that Archie and Jasper were dating. 

“No,” Edythe said fiercely, then sighed. “It’s not that at all. I just pissed them off for another reason.” 

Bella glanced at the table for a fraction of a second. None of them had moved. “Is there something I can do to help?” 

“It’s normal sibling issues. I’ll tell you if I think I need to.” 

“Okay…” 

Edythe seemed eager to change the topic. “If I’d been able to take you, would you go to the spring dance with me? Or would you have told me no?”

Bella shook her head sadly. “I don’t do dances, and I bet you’ve never seen me in Gym.” 

“Are you referring to your struggle walking across flat surfaces?” 

“Yup.” 

“I’m a very good teacher. Maybe I could help.” 

“I don’t think coordination is an easily learnable skill no matter how good of a teacher you are.” 

Edythe nodded.

“Do you need to go to Seattle, or would you mind if we did something different?” Edythe asked, changing the topic. 

“I’m open to alternatives,” Bella allowed. “But I do have a favor to ask.”

Edythe looked wary, like she always did when Bella asked open-ended questions. “What?” 

“Can I drive?” 

Edythe frowned. “Why?” 

“Well, mostly because you’re a terrifying driver. But also because I told Charlie I was going alone, and I don’t want him to get curious.” 

Bella wanted to tell him the truth but didn’t know what his reaction would be. 

“I suppose. Won’t you tell your father that you’re spending the day with me?” Edythe asked. 

“Not yet. With Charlie, less is more to start out with.” Bella knew she sounded a bit guilty. “Where do you want to go, anyway?” 

“Archie says the weather will be nice, and I want to be outside. You can stay with me if you like?” Edythe was leaving the choice up to her. 

“As it happens, I don’t mind being alone with you.” 

“I know,” Edythe replied cheekily. 

“So that’s settled. New topic?” 

“What do you want to talk about?” Edythe asked curiously. 

Bella glanced around them, making sure they were well out of anyone’s hearing. None of the seniors were watching, probably losing interest, and the lunchroom had gone into a lull of people in their cliches chatting. In the back corner, Archie was leaning forward, talking to Jasper. Emmett sat beside Jasper, but Rosalie was gone. Bella had a feeling it wasn’t the students she had to be cautious about. If Edythe’s family wanted to tune in, they could一about that she had no doubt. 

“Why did you go to that Goat Rock place last week? To hunt? Charlie said it wasn’t a good place to hike because of bears.” 

Edythe stared at her as if Bella was missing something very obvious. 

“Bears?” Bella gasped, feeling like an idiot for not realizing. “You know bears are not in season,” she added sternly. 

“If you read carefully, the laws only cover hunting with human-made weapons,” Edythe informed her. 

“Wow. Bears.” 

“Grizzly is Emmett’s favorite.” Edythe's voice was offhanded, but she was scrutinizing Bella's face. 

“So,” Bella said after a moment. “What’s your favorite?” 

Edythe raised an eyebrow. “Mountain lion.” 

So not a normal conversation. 

“Okay.” 

“Of course we have to be careful not to impact the environment with injudicious hunting. We try to focus on areas with an overpopulation of preditors一ranging as far away as we need. There is always plenty of deer and elk here, and they’ll do, but where’s the fun in that?” 

Edythe smiled. 

“Doesn't sound like fun,” Bella muttered around a bite of pizza. 

“Early spring is Emmett’s favorite bear season一they’re just coming out of hibernation, so they’re more irritable.” Edythe smiled as if remembering some inside joke. 

“Nothing more fun than an irritated grizzly bear,” Bella agreed sarcastically, nodding sagely. 

Edythe laughed, shaking her head. “Tell me what you’re really thinking, please.” 

“I’m trying to picture it. I really can’t,” Bella admitted. “How do you hunt a bear without weapons?” 

“Oh, we have weapons.” Edythe flashed her bright teeth with a wide grin that wasn’t really a _smile_. “Just not what they consider when writing hunting laws. If you’ve ever seen a bear attack on television, you should be able to visualize Emmett hunting.” 

Bella glanced across the cafeteria toward Emmett, grateful he wasn’t looking her way. The long, smooth lines of muscle that ran down his arms and legs were suddenly much more than intimidating. 

“Is it dangerous?” Bella asked in a low voice. “Do you ever get hurt?” 

Edythe small laugh pealed like a bell. “Bella it’s about as dangerous as your slice.”

Bella looked at the pizza crust and said, “Yikes. So are you like a bear attack?” 

“More like the lion, or so they tell me,” Edythe said lightly. “Perhaps our preferences indicative.” 

“Perhaps,” Bella repeated. 

“We’re going to be late.” 

She glanced around, startled to see that Edythe was right. The cafeteria was nearly vacant. When Bella was with her, the time and place were such minor details that she completely lost track of both. 


	12. Complications

“History, as well as life itself, is complicated 一 neither life nor history is an enterprise for those who seek simplicity and consistency.”

―  **Jared Diamond,** [ **_Collapse: How Societies Choose to Fail or Succeed_ ** ](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/1041106)

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

  
  


Everyone watched as they walked together to their lab table. That time Edythe didn’t angle the chair to sit as the desk would allow. Instead, she sat next to Bella, their arms almost touching. Her hair brushing against Bella’s skin. 

Bella wasn’t really sure what they had. What they were. Whatever they had, had come about in a whirlwind, and Bella wanted to make sure that she actually got to know Edythe. 

Mrs. Banner came into the room then, interrupting her thoughts, pulling an outdated TV and VCR on a wheeled frame. It seemed like everyone in the room relaxed at the same time. Bella was relieved, too. She knew she wouldn’t have been able to pay attention to a lecture. There was already too much stuff to sort through in her head already. 

Mrs. Banner shoved the old tape into the VCR, walking across the room to turn off the lights. Then suddenly, as the room went black, the atmosphere changed to match. 

The opening credits started, and the room got a fraction brighter. Bella peeked over at Edythe. She was sitting exactly as Bella was一arms crossed, hands clenched, just glancing over. When Edythe saw Bella was looking, too, she smiled, almost in an embarrassed manner. 

It turned out to be a very long hour, and was hard to concentrate while thoughts swirled around like a flurry. Now and then, Bella would take a quick glance at Edythe, and sometimes their eyes met. 

She let out a sigh of relief when Mrs. Banner flicked the light back on at the end of class, and Bella stretched her arms down at her side, flexing stiff fingers.

“Well, that was interesting,” Edythe said. 

“Uh, yeah.”

“Shall we?” Edythe asked while getting up in one liquid like movement. 

“Yeah.” 

Then Edythe and she walked to the Gym in silence and paused at the door when they got there. Bella looked down to say goodbye but started to overthink it and didn’t. Edythe raised one hand, hesitant, conflict clear in her eyes, and then quickly brushed fingers across Bella’s cheek. Edythe’s fingers were icy like always, but the trail they left on her skin was almost like a burn that hadn’t turned painful yet. She didn’t stop Edythe because it was a pleasant gesture. 

One that didn’t quite breach the wall between them and left words unsaid. It was so close to being tender that it startled Bella a bit. 

Edythe spun without a word and walked swiftly away. 

Bella was left pondering what the touch meant to Edythe. What it meant to Bella herself. Reality didn’t fully set in until she was handed a racket. It wasn’t very heavy, but Bella knew that didn’t matter. In her hands, it was dangerous. She could see a few of the other kids eyeing her and the racket. 

Then Coach Clapp ordered them to choose their own partners, and Bella figured she was about to be the last person against the wall. But she’d underestimated Mike’s loyalty. He came to stand next to her right away. 

“You don’t have to do this, you know?” Bella informed him. 

He grinned. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep out of your way.”

“Haha. Thanks.”

As expected it didn’t go smoothly. Bella was not sure how she did it, but she managed to hit herself in the head with the racket and clip Mike’s shoulder on the same swing. She spent the rest of the hour in the back corner of the court, the racket held behind her back. 

Despite being handicapped by her, Mike was pretty amazing; he won three games out of four single-handedly, then gave Bella an unearned high five when the coach finally blew the whistle ending class. 

And when Bella was finally changed into normal clothes she wondered if Edythe would be outside. But when she walked out of the gym, Edythe was there. She stood in the shade of the gym building, though the clouds were still black, with hands laced together. Edythe’s face was peaceful then, a small smile turning up just the corner of her lips. 

The thin sweater didn’t look enough, and Bella knew it was a silly thought. The whole vampire thing was something hard to forget, but the specifics were easy to forget. As they started walking, Bella felt a strange sense of harmony一like everything was right where it should be. 

“Hi.” Bella could feel a huge, goofy smile on her face. 

“Hello,” Edythe answered, smile just as wide. “How was Gym?”

Bella was a bit suspicious of the question. “Fine.”

“Really?” Edythe’s eyebrows shot up. “How’s your head?”

“You didn’t.” 

Edythe started walking slowly toward the parking lot. Bella automatically fell into step with the other. 

“You were the one who mentioned how I’d never seen you in Gym一it made me curious.” 

“Great,” Bella said in great humor. “Well, sorry about that. I don’t mind walking home if you don’t want to be seen with me.” 

Edythe laughed. “It was all very entertaining.” 

“So…” Bella trailed off, trying to find a less embarrassing topic to change to. “What kinds of words has your family been thinking about you?” 

Nodding Edythe said, “It’s not really fair to judge people on their thoughts. Those are supposed to be private. It’s really the actions that count.” 

Bella knew that made sense and appreciated that despite her skill, Edythe didn’t seem to believe in the malpractice of it. Most people would harness it for consistent personal gain. 

“So how different is knowing what someone says to what they do?”

Edythe smiled. “Controlling your thoughts is very difficult. When Rosalie and I butt heads, I have thought much worse things about her, and sometimes I  _ do  _ say those words out loud.” 

She hadn’t been watching where they were going, so Bella was surprised when they had to slow, blocked from Edythe’s car by a crowd of kids. There was a circle around Rosalie’s red convertible, two deep, mostly guys but some girls. Most of them looked about to drool. None of Rosalie’s family was around, and Bella wondered if she had asked them for space. 

None of the car enthusiasts even looked up when they edged by them to get to Edythe’s door, and Bella couldn’t say she didn’t enjoy the lack of attention. 

“Ostentatious,” Edythe muttered while sliding past Bella. 

She hurried around the passenger side and climbed in. 

“What kind of car is that?” 

“An M3,” Edythe said while wisely trying to back out of the space without hitting anybody. 

“Sorry, I don’t speak  _ car _ .” 

Edythe carefully maneuvered out scott-free. “It’s a BMW.” 

“Okay, I know that one.” 

They pulled away from the school and it was just the two of them. Like earlier, privacy felt like freedom. There was no one watching or listening in there.

“So I was wondering what it's like for you to hunt?”   
  


Bella kept her expression neutral while waiting for an explanation. Edythe watched the road, pretending like it was necessary, and Bella watched her face. A few different expressions flickered across it, but they changed so fast Bella wasn’t able to interpret them. She wondered if maybe she crossed the line and was about to apologize, but then the car stopped. 

She looked up, surprised. They were already at Charlie’s house, parked behind Bella’s truck. Edythe was staring at her when she looked back, seeming to measure Bella with a single tense glance. 

“You really want to know what hunting is like?” Edythe asked. Her voice was serious, but the expression was actually a little amused. 

“I do, but if you don’t want to tell me that’s fine.” 

Edythe raised the pair of eyebrows. “Did you get that impression?” 

“Yeah, a bit. Really if I overstepped一” 

Edythe interrupted Bella’s ramble by giving a head shake. “I apologize for reacting like that. I was just taken aback.”

“Oh, no problem. I feel like I should be the one apologizing. We are just starting to get to know each other,” Bella murmured. 

“When we hunt”一Edythe spoke slowly一” we give ourselves over to our senses… govern less rationally with our mind’s. With our sense of smell mostly. If anyone or anything living is near me when I give over control…. Well, you get the idea.” Edythe gave another shake of the head, staring at the clouds. 

Bella kept her expression contemplative. What a complicated situation it had become. She wasn’t really sure what approach to come from. The circumstances were extremely abnormal, maybe there wasn’t a way to handle it. One thing was for sure, Bella would try her best to judge based on what she learned. Bella broke the silence when she inhaled. 

“It was nice seeing you today, Bella.” Edythe’s voice was low and she was still looking at the clouds. 

She opened the door and the arctic draft that burst into the car helped clear Bella’s head. Then Bella stepped carefully out of the car and shut the door behind her without looking back. The whir of the automatic window unrolling made her turn. 

“Oh, Bella?” Edythe called out. She was leaning toward the open window with a small smile. 

“Yeah?” 

“Tomorrow it’s my turn.” 

“Your turn to what?” 

Edythe smiled wider, flashing gleaming white teeth. “Ask the questions.” 

And then Edythe was gone, the car speeding down the street and disappearing around the corner before Bella could put her thought in order. She smiled as she walked to the house. It was clear Edythe was planning to see her tomorrow, if nothing else. 

♛

When her alarm went off, Bella was beaten from a lack of sleep After she showered, Bella stared at herself in the bathroom mirror while she combed through wet hair. She looked the same as always, and yet minutes of looking distorted Bella’s image. Her hair was dark and thick, her skin pale, and all her cheekbones shaped the same, no change. 

Bella’s eyes were… different. They were set. The girl who looked back was determined, sure of her course. She wondered what exactly had caused the change but decided to think about it later, instead getting dressed and walking downstairs. 

Breakfast was the usual, quiet event she expected. Charlie fried eggs for himself; Bella had a bowl of cereal. 

He got up and walked across the kitchen turning on the faucet. “Are you sure you don’t want to go to the dance?” He asked while squeezing some dish soap onto his plate and swirling it around with a brush. 

“I’m sure.” 

“You didn’t even want to go with your friends?” he asked, his eyes focused on the plate. 

Bella wondered if he was worried about her being a social outcast. Maybe she should have told him she had lots of invitations. It would obviously backfire. He wouldn’t be happy if he knew she’d turned them all down. Bella also didn’t want to tell him there was a girl who had asked her sort of offhandedly in a manner that might not have been serious. 

“It’s the girl's choice,” Bella said. 

“Oh.” He frowned as he dried his plate. 

Bella did sympathize with him. It must be a difficult thing, to be the type of situation Charlie was in, with fear that your daughter would never meet a girl she liked, and never be accepted. 

Charlie left the, with a goodbye wave, and Bella went upstairs to brush her teeth and gather books. When she heard the cruiser pull away, she only waited a few seconds before hearing a noise and looking out the window. 

The was a silver car was already there, waiting in Charlie’s spot on the driveway. Bella hurried down the stairs and was out the door quickly. She wondered how long that strange routine would continue. 

Edythe waited in the car, not appearing to watch while Bella shut the door behind her and locked the door. She walked to the car, then reluctantly opened the door and climbed in. 

“Good morning. How are you?” Edythe’s eyes roamed Bella’s face, like the question was something more than simple courtesy. 

“Good, thank you.” 

Edythe gaze lingered on the circles under her eyes. “You look tired.” 

“I couldn’t sleep,” Bella admitted. 

“I couldn’t either,” Edythe joked back. 

The engine purred quietly to life. She was getting used to the sound. The roar of Bella’s truck would probably scare her the next time she drove it.

“I probably got more sleep than you.”

“I wager you did.” 

“So what did you do last night?” Bella asked. 

Edythe laughed. “Not a chance. It’s my day to ask questions.” 

“Oh, that’s right.” Bella’s forehead creased in anticipation. “What do you want to know?” 

“Your favorite color?” Edythe asked, totally serious. 

Bella shrugged. “It changes.” 

“What is it today?” 

“Um, probably… gray, I guess.” 

“Is there anything material behind your choice, or is it random?” 

She cleared her throat self-consciously. “It’s the color I think uncertainty looks like. It’s the color an oncoming thunderstorm in the sky.”

Edythe gave a look that seemed confused, but before Bella could ask, she was on to the next question. 

“What music is on your CD player now?”

Bella had to think about that one for a second, until she remembered that the last thing she’d listened to was the CD Phil had given her. When Bella said the name of the band, Edythe smiled and opened the hatch under the car’s CD player. She pulled out one of the dozens of CDs that were packed into the space and handed it to Bella. It was the same one. 

“Classical to this?” Edythe raised an eyebrow. 

It continued like that for the rest of the day. While they walked between classes and all through the lunch hour, Edythe questioned her without a break. She wanted to know every single insignificant detail about Bella’s existence. Movies she hated, the few places she’d been, and the many places Bella wanted to go. 

She couldn’t remember the last time, if ever, she had talked so much. Bella thought it was endearing of Edythe but felt a bit self-conscious the whole time. Edythe seemed on the edge waiting for Bella’s answers, and she always had follow-up questions. 

When the first bell rang, she sighed deeply. Bella shoved away from the table. Edythe’s eyes were bright with curiosity. As her usual table, Bella’s friends were all just getting to their feet. She walked toward them. Patches of red flaring on her cheeks.

Jess noticed her first, and her eyes were speculative. They flashed from Bella’s red face to where Edythe was and back. 

“Tyler can I have a minute?” Bella asked as she walked up to him. She didn’t say it quietly. 

He was right in the middle of the cluster. Lauren turned to glower at her. 

“Sure, Bella,” Tyler said, looking confused. 

“Look,” Bella said, “I can’t do this anymore.” 

Everyone fell silent. Jess’s eyes got big, Angela looked embarrassed, and Mike shot Bella a glance like he couldn’t believe what she was doing.

Tyler was shocked. “What?” 

“I’m tired of you telling everyone I want to go to prom with you. Do you even realize that I have feelings of my own? I have to watch while you make someone else jealous.” Her eyes darted quickly to Lauren, whose mouth was hanging open, and back to Tyler. “You don’t care if you use me.” 

Tyler’s eyes were wide, his mouth open in a little o. 

“I’m not going to play anymore. This whole prom charade? I’m out. Go with the person who wants to be with you.” 

Bella stalked away in a dramatic way through the cafeteria doors. So maybe she could have handled the situation differently, but at least she was free. Probably worth it. 

Suddenly Edythe was right next to her, keeping pace like they’d been walking together all along. 

“That might have been overkill but truly spectacular to watch,” Edythe said. 

Bella took a deep breath. “So how’d well did it work?” 

“Good. Like a charm, really. If Lauren doesn’t ask him to prom by Monday, I’ll be surprised.” 

“Good,” Bella grunted. 

“And now back to you....” 

Edythe kept up the quizzing until they were in Biology. 

♛

Gym passed quickly. To save time, Coach Clapp told them to keep the same partners, so Mike was forced to be her teammate again. Bella watched his one-man badminton show without perticipating 一for the safety of both. 

When she finally walked out of the gym door and saw Edythe in the shadow of the gym. It felt good. A wide smile spread automatically across Bella’s face. Edythe smiled back, then launched into more cross-examination. 

Edythe’s questions were different, not as easily answered. She wanted to know what Bella missed about Phenox, insisting on descriptions of anything unfamiliar. 

As they sat in front of Charlie’s house for hours, the sky darkened and rain plummeted around them in a sudden cloudburst. 

Bella tried to describe impossible things like the scent of creosote一bitter, kind of resinous, but still plesent一the high, keening sound of cicadas in July, the gaunt, feathery trees, the enormous sky, extending white-blue from horizon to horizon. The hardest thing to explain was why it was so beautiful to her一to justify the beauty. Bella found herself using her hands as she tried to describe it to Edythe. 

Edythe’s quiet, probing questions kept Bella talking freely, forgetting to be embarrassed for monopolizing the conversation. Finally, when Bella had finished detailing her road room at home, Edythe paused instead of responding with another question. 

“Are you finished?” Bella asked in relief. 

“Not even close, but your father will be home soon.” 

“How late is it?”

“It’s twilight,” Edythe murmured, looking toward the western horizon, hidden behind the clouds. Her voice was thoughtful, as if the other’s mind were far away. Bella stared at Edythe, who was looking out the windshield. 

Edythe’s eyes suddenly shifted back to her’s. 

“It’s the safest time of day for us,” Edythe said, answering the unspoken question in Bella’s eyes. “The time where we are most innocuous. The easiest time. But also the saddest, in a way... The end of another day, the return of the night. Darkness is so predictable, don’t you think?” She smiled wistfully. 

“I’m not sure. I do know that without the dark, you’d never see the stars,” Bella frowned. “Not that you see them here or anywhere much anymore.” 

Edythe laughed, the mood abruptly lightened. 

“Charlie will be here in a few minutes. So, unless you want to tell him I’m here, then…” Edythe looked at her hopefully. 

“Thanks, but no thanks.” Bella gathered her books, stiff from sitting so long. “So is it my turn tomorrow, then?”

“Certainly not!” Edythe pretended to be outraged. “I told you I wasn’t done, didn’t I?” 

“What more is there?” 

Edythe displayed dimples. “You’ll find out tomorrow.” 

Bella stared at her. 

“Oh no,” Edythe breathed. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Edythe’s jaw was clenched, brows pulled down in a hard line. She glanced at Bella for one brief second. 

“A complication,” Edythe told her glumly. 

Edythe leaned across her and opened the door in one quick movement.

Headlights flashed through the rain. Bella looked up, expecting Charlie and a bunch of explanations to follow, but it was a dark Sedan she didn’t recognize. 

“Bye, Bella,” Edythe said. 

Edythe was looking through the downpour at the other vehicle. 

Bella jumped out, and the rain lashed against her face; she pulled her hood up. She tried to make out the shapes in the front seat of the other car, but it was too dark. Bella could see Edythe illuminated in the blaze of the new car’s headlights; she was still staring ahead, gaze locked on someone or something Bella couldn’t see. 

The engine of the Volvo revved, and the tires squealed against the wet pavement. The Volvo was out of sight in seconds. 

“Hey, Bella,” called a familiar, husky voice from the driver’s side of the little black car. 

“Jacob?” Bella asked, squinting through the rain. Just then, Charlie’s cruiser swung around the corner, his headlights shining on the occupants of the car in front of her. 

Jacob was already climbing out, his wide grin visible even through the darkness. In the passenger's seat was a much older man with creases ran through russet skin like an old leather jacket. And they had surprisingly familiar eyes, set deep under heavy brows, dark eyes that seemed at the same time both too young and too ancient to match the face. 

It was Jacob’s father, Billy Black. Bella knew him immediately, though it had been more than five years since she had last seen him. He was staring at her, scrutinizing Bella’s face. Billy’s eyes were wide in some combination of shock and gear. 

_ A complication _ , Edythe had said.

Billy still stared at her with intense, anxious eyes. Had Billy recognized Edythe so easily? If Edythe was really a vampire, did that mean Billy was somehow associated with the legends his son had scoffed at? 

The answer was clear in Billy’s eyes. Yes. Yes, he was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the upcoming chapter know that Archie will be a bit different.


	13. Balancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t like how Bella handled the whole Edythe situation with Charlie, but decided I wasn’t going to change a lot for the sole purpose that Bella is still a child and thus does not always make the wisest (not that adults don’t make mistakes). I disagree with her choice but think it’s integral to her character to keep this part.

“Life rises out of death, death rises out of life; in being opposite they yearn to each other, they give birth to each other and are forever reborn. And with them, all is reborn, the flower of the apple tree, the light of the stars. In life is death. In death is rebirth. What then is life without death? Life unchanging, everlasting, eternal?-What is it but death-death without rebirth?”

―  **Ursula K. Le Guin,** [ **_The Farthest Shore_ ** ](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/1322014)

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

  
  


“Billy!” Charlie called as soon as he got out of his car. 

Bella turned toward the house, motioning to Jacob for him to follow as she ducked under the porch. She heard Charlie greeting him loudly behind her. 

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t see you behind the wheel, young man.” 

“We get permits early on the rez,” Jacob said while Bella unlocked the door and flickered on the porch lights. 

Charlie laughed. “Where’s yours then?” 

“I have to get around somehow.” Bella recognised Billy’s deep voice easily, despite the years. 

Bella went inside, leaving the door open behind her and turning on the light before hanging her jacket. Then she stood at the door, watching anxiously as Charlie and Jacob helped Billy out of the car and into his wheelchair. She backed out of the way as the three of them hurried in, shaking off the rain. 

“This is a surprise,” Charlie was saying. 

“It’s been too long,” Billy answered. “I hope it’s not a bad time.” His dark eyes flashed up at Bella again, expression unreadable. 

“No, it’s great. I hope you can stay for a game.” 

Jacob grinned. “I think that’s the plan一our TV broke last week.” 

Billy made a face at his son. “And, of course, Jacob was eager to see Bella again,” he added. 

“Are you hungry?” Bella asked, turning toward the kitchen. Billy’s searching gaze was making her uncomfortable. 

“Naw, we ate just before we came,” Jacob answered. 

“How about you, Charlie?” Bella asked over her shoulder as she went around the corner. 

“Sure,” he replied, his voice moving in the direction of the front room and the TV. Billy’s following. 

The grilled cheese sandwiches were in the frying pan and Bella was slicing up a tomato when she sensed someone behind her. 

“So, how are things?” Jacob asked. 

“Pretty good.” Bella smiled. His enthusiasm was hard to resist. “How about you? Did you finish your car?” 

“No.” He frowned. “I still need parts. We borrowed that one.” He pointed with his thumb in the direction of the front yard. 

“Sorry. I haven’t seen any... What was it you were looking for?” 

“Master cylinder.” He grinned. “Is something wrong with the truck?” he added suddenly. 

“No.” 

“Oh. I was just wondering because you weren’t driving it.” 

Bella stared down at the pan, pulling up the edge of the sandwich to check on the bottom side. “I got a ride with a friend.” 

“Nice ride.” Jacob’s voice was admiring. “I didn’t recognize the driver, though. I thought I knew most of the kids around here.” 

Bella nodded noncommittally, keeping her eyes down as she flipped the sandwiches. 

“My dad seemed to know her from somewhere.” 

“Jacob, could you hand me some plates? They’re in the cupboard over the sink.” 

“Sure.” 

He got the plates in silence. She hoped he would let it drop. 

“So who was it?” he asked, setting two plates on the counter next to her. 

Bella sighed in defeat. “Edythe Cullen.” 

To her surprise, he laughed. Bella glanced at him. He looked a little embarrassed. 

“Guess that explains it, then,” he said. “I was wondering why my dad was acting so strange.   
  


Bella tried to act nonchalant. “That’s right. He is cautious about the Cullens.” 

“Seems a bit superstitious to me,” Jacob muttered. 

“You don’t think he’d say anything to Charlie?” Bella asked. 

Jacob stared at her for a minute, and Bella couldn’t read the expression in his dark eyes. “I doubt it,” he finally answered. “I think Charlie chewed him out about it last time. They haven’t spoken much since一tonight is sort of a reunion, I think. I don’t think he would bring it up again.” 

“Oh,” Bella replied. 

She stayed in the front room after carrying out food to Charlie, pretending to watch the game while chatting absently with Billy. Bella listened to their conversation only in mild interest. 

It was a long night. She had a lot of homework that was going undone but felt it would be rude to leave their visitors and she wanted to keep an eye on them. 

Finally, the game ended. 

“Are you and your friends coming back to the beach soon?” Jacob asked as he pushed his father over the lip of the threshold. 

“Uh, I’m not sure,” Bella answered. 

“That was fun, Charlie,” Billy said. 

“Come up for the next game,” Charlie encouraged. 

“Sure, sure,” Billy said. “We’ll be here. Have a good night.” His eyes shifted to Bella’s. “You take care, Bella,” he added seriously. 

“Thanks.” 

Bella headed for the stairs while Charlie waved from the door. 

“Wait, Bella,” he said. “I didn’t get a chance to talk to you tonight. How was your day?” 

“Good,” Bella replied. “My badminton team won all four games.” 

“Wow, I didn’t know you could play badminton.” 

“Well, actually I can’t, but my partner is really good,” Bella admitted. 

“Who were they?” he asked with token interest. 

“Mike Newton.” 

“Oh, yeah一you said you were friends with the Newton boy.” He perked up. “Nice family.” He mused for a minute. “He didn’t invite you to come along for the dance this weekend?” 

“Dad!” Bella groaned. “It would be awkward. I would totally third wheel because he’s kind of dating my friend Jess. Besides, you know I can’t dance.”

“Oh yeah,” he muttered. Then he smiled at her apologetically. “So you really don’t want to go to the dance? I can stay home and we can hang out. I know I leave you here alone too much.” 

“Dad, you’re doing a great job. I’ve never minded being alone一I’m a lot like you.” Bella grinned at him, and he smiled his crinkly-eye smile. 

♛

Bella slept better that night, too tired to dream. When she woke up to the pearl grey morning, Bella felt jubilant, her mood optimistic. She caught herself whistling while she was combing through her hair.

Later when Bella hurtled down, Charlie picked her mood up pretty quickly. 

“You’re cheerful this morning,” he commented over his breakfast. 

She shrugged. “It’s Friday.” 

Bella hurred so she would be ready to go the second Charlie left. She had her backpack, shoes on, teeth brushed, but even though Bella rushed to the door and locked it behind her as soon as she was sure Charlie would be out of sight, Edythe was faster. 

Realising that she wouldn’t need her car key, Bella left it on the porch step. The chances that someone would go to the town's well-known police officer's house to steal something was slim. It wasn’t the best idea but Bella had already locked the house door, and was too lazy to unlock it so she could put the key inside. 

Edythe was waiting, windows down, engine off. 

Bella didn’t hesitate that time as she climbed in the passenger seat. Edythe gave a dimpled smile, and Bella smiled back. 

“How did you sleep?” Edythe asked. 

“Fine. How was your night?” 

“Plesant.” 

“Can I ask what you did?” 

“Nope,” Edythe grinned. “Today is still mine.” 

Edythe wanted to know about people in her life: more about R énee, about her hobbies, what they’d do in their free time together. And then the one grandmother Bella had known, her few friends in school 一and then Bella was going red in patches when Edythe asked about girls she’d dated. Bella was relieved that she’d never really dated anyone, so that particular conversation didn’t last long. Edythe seemed surprised at her lack of romantic history. 

“So you never met anyone?” Edythe asked in a serious tone that made her wonder what she was thinking. 

“Not in Phoenix.”

They were at the cafeteria at that point. The day had sped by in a pattern that was rapidly becoming routine. She took advantage of Edythe’s brief pause to take a bite of her sandwich. 

“I should have let you drive yourself today,” Edythe said suddenly. 

“Oh?” 

“I’m leaving with Archie after lunch.” 

Bella blinked in surprise. “I can walk home, it’s not that far.”

Edythe frowned at her. “I'm not going to make you walk home. We’ll go get your truck and leave it here for you.” 

“I don’t have my car key with me.” Bella sighed. “I really don’t mind waking.” 

Edythe’s head shook. “Your truck will be here, and the key will be in the ignition一unless you’re afraid someone might steal it.” 

“Okay.” Bella agreed and was pretty relieved to remember she had left it on the doorstep, so it would be easy to find. “Um, Where are you going?” 

“Hunting,” Edythe answered grimly.

Bella remembered then, that she hadn’t asked about the next day yet. “What time do you want to meet tomorrow?” 

“That depends… It’s a Saturday. Do you want to sleep in?” Edythe offered. 

“No.” 

“Same as usual, then?” 

Bella nodded. “Where should I pick you up?” 

“I’ll come to your place, as usual.”

“What are you hunting tonight?” 

“Whatever animal we find in this part of the woods. We aren’t going far.” Edythe answered wirly. 

“Why are you going with Archie? Weren’t you and your family having some issues?” 

Edythe frowned. “He’s the most… supportive” 

That was news to Bella. “And the rest of them?” she asked hesitantly, not really sure how to feel. “What are they?” 

Edythe's lips puckered. “Incredulous, for the most part.” 

Bella glanced toward them. They sat staring off in different directions, exactly the same as the first time she’d seen them. The only difference was that Edythe wasn’t with them. 

“They don’t like me? Us?” 

“No,” Edythe disagreed, but the other’s eyes were too innocent. “They don’t understand why I can’t just leave you alone.” 

“Okay…” Bella said, not really sure how to process those words. She liked Edythe but wasn’t sure how much she was willing to risk, and the fact it was affecting her relationships made Bella concerned. 

“Getting to know you has been one of the best decisions I’ve ever made, Bella,” Edythe said, looking her in the eye. 

“Oh… yeah, I’ve enjoyed getting to know you too.” 

“I have to leave now,” Edythe said, giving her a reassuring smile. 

Bella jumped, moving away from Edythe. Archie一taller than she thought, his hair in the same dark pixy Bella remembered, his eyes a deep sable一was suddenly standing behind Edythe’s shoulder. 

Edythe greeted him without looking away from Bella. “Archie.” 

“Edythe,” Archie answered, copying his sister's tone. His voice was soft tenor, velvety like Edythe’s. 

“Archie, Bella一Bella, Archie,” Edythe introduced them, a small smile on her face. 

“Hello, Bella.” His eyes glittered like leaden diamonds and his smile was friendly. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“Hi, Archie.” 

“Are you ready?” he asked Edythe. 

“Nearly. I’ll meet you in the car.” 

He left without another word; the way he moved was so fluid, so sinuous, it made her think of a dancer, though it wasn’t human when she watched carefully. 

Bella smiled at Edythe. “Should I say ‘have fun’, or is that the wrong sentiment?”

“That works as well as anything.” Edythe grinned back. 

“Have fun, then.” 

“I’ll try. And you try to be safe, please.” 

Bella sighed. “Safe in Forks一what a challenge.” 

Edythe raised her brows. “For you, it is a challenge.” 

“Okay, I promise to try to be safe,” Bella recited. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“I’ll be here in the morning,” Edythe promised, and then walked to her side, touched Bella’s hand lightly, and turned to walk away. 

When Edythe was out of sight Bella feel like going to class. She knew if she disappeared then, Jess would assume where Bella had gone with Edythe. 

Everything was changing between them. Everything had changed. 

♛

In Gym, Mike seemed to be as talkative as usual. He said he hoped Bella had a good time in Seattle. She carefully explained that she’d canceled the trip but not why. It really wasn’t in her nature to lie but Bella didn’t think she could explain without breaking some treaty or law. Not worth the risk. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to go to the dance?” Mike asked sulkily. 

“No. I’m still not going.” 

“What are you doing, then?” 

“Laundry, and then I have to study for the Trig test or I’m going to fail,” Bella explained, and the truth was she would do that but just not on the day Edythe and she would hang out. 

Mike perked up. “You know, you could still come to the dance with us all. That would be cool. We’d all dance with you,” he promised. 

Bela felt bad then because he was giving her the puppy eyes and everything. She didn’t want to be flippant with him, he was just trying to be friendly after all. How to handle the situation, though? 

Bella settled on, “I’m sorry but I still don’t really want to go.” 

“Oh, okay,” he said. “The offer is still standing if you change your mind.” 

And for the rest of the Gym class, the chatter between them went regularly. When Gym was finally over, Bella walked to the parking lot. And then Bella noticed her truck was  parked in the same spot where Edythe had parked earlier. 

There was a piece of white paper folder on her seat. Bella got in and closed the door before she opened it. Two words were written in Edythe’s fancy calligraphy handwriting. 

_Be safe_ it said. Edythe really was going strong, on the whole, being safe thing. It was kinda endearing.

The sound of the truck roaring to life started her, and Bella laughed at herself. 

♛

Charlie was absentminded at dinner, worried over something at work, Bella guessed, or maybe a basketball game, or maybe he was really enjoying his lisagnia 一it was hard to tell with him. 

“You know, Dad…,” Bella began, breaking into his reverie. 

“What’s that, Bella?” 

“I think I’m going to stay home this weekend, instead of going to Seattle.” 

“Oh,” he said, surprised. “Oh, okay. So, do you want me to stay at home?” 

“No, Dad, don’t change your plans. I’ve got a hundred things to do… homework, laundry…. I need to go to the library and the grocery store. I’ll be in and out all day.” 

Technically not a lie. So maybe she was stretching it but not by much. Bella would eventually tell Charlie about Edythe. 

“Are you sure?” 

“I’m sure, Dad.”

He smiled. “You’re really easy to live with, Bella.” 

“I could say the same thing about you,” Bella said, genuinely laughing. Bella felt guilty for deceiving him that she almost took Edythe’s advice and told him where she would be. Almost. 

As dinner tapered to an end Bella found herself working mindlessly on the chore of folding laundry, she wondered if, with that lie, she was choosing an uncertain path over her own father. But if she told him she would be with Edythe, if Bella implicated her in whatever followed, how did that help Charlie? Bella just couldn’t live with herself if she put her father in a dangerous position. 

Turned out laundry wasn’t the best job for keeping her mind busy. 

Bella was relieved when she was finished folding and it was late enough to be acceptable for bedtime. She knew sleep would be hard-pressed with all the crazy things in her head. Bella listened to Phil’s CD again. The familiar beat was oddly comforting as she thought. 

The fact that Bella was even feeling cautious and perturbed must say something. The reality was Bella quite possibly was going down, had already gone down, the path of no return. 

♛

Bella woke up early, having slept restlessly and deciding to give up. Also, she was on edge and jittery for the day to come. She threw clothes on, dressing in layers out of habit, though Edythe promised sun sometime during their conversations the past few days. Bella checked out the window; Charlie was already gone and a thin layer of clouds, white and cottony, covered the sky in an overcast, but possibly temporary, way. 

She ate not paying attention to the food, rushing to clean up when she was done. Bella had just finished brushing her teeth when a quiet knock had her vaulting her way down the stairs. Bella’s hands were suddenly too big for the simple deadbolt, and it took her a second, but finally, she threw the door open and there Edythe was. 

Edythe looked over at Bella, expression lightning and she laughed. 

“Good morning,” Edythe said, still chuckling. 

“Hey, good morning.”

“We match.” Edythe laughed again. 

Edythe had on a light tan sweater with a scoop neck, a white t-shirt underneath, and jeans. Bella’s sweater was the exact same shade, though her's had a crewneck. Her jeans were the same color blue as Edythe’s, too. It was no question who wore the outfit best. It was like one of those magazines R é nee read where they had two people wearing the same thing and one was clearly better. 

Bella locked the door behind her while Edythe walked to the truck. Edythe waited by the passenger door with a martyred expression that was easy to understand. 

“You agreed to this,” Bella reminded Edythe as she unlocked the door and opened it. 

Edythe gave her a dark look while climbing past her. Bella got in on her side and tried not to cringe as she revved the engine very loudly to life. 

“Where to?” Bella asked. 

“Put your seatbelt on一I’m nervous already.” 

She rolled her eyes but did what Edythe asked. “Where to?” Bella repeated. 

“Take the one-oh-one north.” 

It was surprisingly difficult to concentrate on the road while feeling Edythe’s eyes on her face. Bella compensated by driving more carefully than usual through the still-sleeping town. 

“Were you planning to make it out of Forks before nightfall?” 

“This truck is old enough to be the Volvo’s grandfather一have a little respect.” 

Edythe just rolled both eyes playfully. 

They did, in fact, make it out of the town limits, despite Edythe’s pessimism. Thick underbrush and dense forest replaced the lawns and houses. 

“Turn right on one-ten,” Edythe instructed just as she was about to ask where to go. Bella obeyed silently. 

“Now we drive until the pavement ends.” 

“And what’s there, at the pavement’s end?” Bella wondered out loud. 

“A trail.” 

“We’re hiking?” 

“Is that a problem?” 

“I can manage.” 

“Don’t worry, it’s only five miles or so and we’re in no hurry.” 

Five miles. Bella didn’t answer, so Edythe wouldn’t hear the panic in her voice. How far had she hiked last Saturday一a mile? And how many times had Bella managed to trip that distance? It was a humiliating situation in the making.

They drove in silence for a while. Bella was imagining what Edythe’s expression would look like the twentieth time she face-planted. 

“What are you thinking?” 

It was convenient Edythe couldn’t see what was in her head at the moment. “Just wondering where we’re going.” 

“It’s a place I like to go when the weather is nice.” They both glanced out the windows at the thinning clouds. 

“Charlie said it would be warm today.” 

“And did you tell what Charlie you were up to?” Edythe said, sounding every bit her old age. 

“No, I didn’t.” 

“No one knows you’re with me?” Edythe said pointedly. 

“I’m pretty sure at least one of your siblings knows.” 

Edythe muttered something Bella couldn't hear, the words flowing so quickly that she couldn’t understand them. 

It was silent for the rest of the drive. Bella could feel the disapproval rolling off Edythe, and thought she had taken too long to make an apology that sounded sincere. 

The road ended at a small wooden marker. She could see the thin foot trail stretching away into the forest. Bella parked on the narrow shoulder and stepped out, not sure what to do because Edythe was still upset and she didn’t have the driving as an excuse not to look at her anymore. 

It was warm then, warmer than it had been in Forks for a while. Bella yanked off her sweater and tossed it into the cab, glad she’d worn the t-shirt一expecally with five miles of hiking ahead of her. 

She heard the door close, and looked over to see that Edythe removed a garment, the sweater, and twisting a bunch of hair into another messy bun. All Edythe had on was a think tank top. She was facing away from Bella, staring into the forest. 

“This way,” Edythe said, glancing over her shoulder at Bella, still slightly irritated looking. Bella didn’t really understand completely why she was upset but could come up with a few ideas. It obviously meant a lot to Edythe, so maybe Bella should have told Charlie, too late though. 

“The trail?” Bella asked, alarmed at the very root looking path Edythe was pointing at. 

“I said there was a trail at the end of the road, not that we were taking it.” 

“No trail? Really?”

“I won’t let you get lost.” 

Edythe turned then and seemed to notice Bella’s reluctant, borderline tortured, expression. 

“Do you want to go home?” Edythe asked quietly. 

“No.” 

Bella walked forward till she was close behind Edythe as a reassuring gesture. 

“What’s wrong?” Edythe asked, voice still soft. 

“I'm not a fast hiker. It’s nothing really,” Bella answered. “You’ll have to be very patient.” 

“I can be patent一if I make a great effort.” Edythe smiled, holding Bella’s gaze, trying to pull her out of the sudden glum mood. 

She tried to smile back, but Bella could feel the smile was less than convincing. Hiking really wasn’t that big of a deal. She could do it. 

Edythe searched her face. 

“I’ll take you home if you want,” Edythe promised. 

“No. We better start walking now,” Bella said. Edythe’s brows pulled down and the other seemed to be trying to understand her tone and expression. 

Edythe reluctantly gave up after a moment and led the way into the forest. 

It wasn’t so hard as she’d been afraid it would be. The way was mostly flat and Edythe seemed content to go Bella’s pace. Twice she tripped over roots, but each time Edythe’s hand shot out and steadied her elbow before she could fall. 

Occasionally, Edythe would ask a random question that hadn’t gotten asked in the last two days of interrogation.  She asked about birthdays, grade school teachers, childhood pets一and Bella had to admit that after killing three fish in a row, she’d given up on the practice. Edythe laughed at that, louder than usual, the bell-like echoes bouncing back to her from the trees. The questions helped put Bella at ease. 

The hike took most of the morning, but Edythe never seemed impatient. The forest spread out around them in a labyrinth of identical trees, and Bella started to get nervous that they wouldn’t be able to find their way out again. Edythe was perfectly at ease in the green maze, never showing any doubt about their direction. 

After several hours, the green light that filtered down through the canopy brightened to yellow. The day had turned sunny, just as promised. For the first time since they’d started, Bella felt excitement again. 

“Are we there yet?” Bella asked. 

Edythe smiled at the change in her mood. “Nearly. Do you see the clearer light ahead?” 

Bella stared into the thick forest. “Um, should I?”

“Maybe it is a bit soon for  _ your  _ eyes.” 

“Time to visit the optometrist.” Bella sighed and Edythe grinned. 

And then, after another hundred yards, she could definitely see a brighter spot in the trees ahead, a glow that was yellow-white instead of yellow-green. Bella picked up the pace, and Edythe let her lead then, following noiselessly. 

Bella reached the edge of the pool of light and stepped through the last fringe of ferns into the most beautiful place she had ever seen. It was a small meadow, perfectly round, and filled with wildflowers一violet, yellow and white. Somewhere nearby, Bella could hear the liquid rush of a stream. The sun was directly overhead shining through the soft grass, swaying flowers, and warm, gilded air. After a minute of amazement, Bella turned and saw Edythe trailing slowly behind her. 

She smiled, sharing Bella’s happiness, and quickly the other sped slightly ahead of her to a spot perfectly in the middle of the idyllic meadow. There was a picnic blanket already placed there, Edythe sitting down on it in one graceful move then patting the blanket to single for Bella to sit on. 

Bella slowly sat down next to Edythe, still trying to take in the scenery she didn’t think possible. 

“So let's talk,” Edythe said interrupting Bella’s marveling. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
